Konoha Hell High School
by A Little Birdie Tells Me
Summary: If you thought Haruno Sakura was the normal average, calm, quiet girl, you were very wrong. And now she seems to be dragging Uchiha Sasuke into trouble too... Welcome to Konoha High School. In short, hell, where things are way different than the way they seem. (A/N: IS BEING REVISED)
1. First impression

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**A/N: **_**(VERY IMPORTANT)**_I've decided to polish up this story, one chapter at a time. Alteration is mainly being focused on the way of writing with slight modifications of facts, so no sweat.

Even so, I'm not even going to change much of the writing style. Because in that way readers can compare how much I've improved over time, when they read this story and my new ones. So I'm just polishing up the rough corners.

On a happier note, the sequel 'Complicated In More Ways Than Just One' has been put up.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High School<strong>

_Chapter 1: First impression_

_**(Last Revised on 3**__**rd**__** January 2014)**_

* * *

><p>Sakura twirled around in front of the mirror of a shop, admiring the reflection of the white strapless dress with green flower patterns strewn all over it as it flapped around her elegantly.<p>

"Forehead..."

She whirled around and grinned at her best-friend who stood there gaping at her. Sakura rolled her eyes when Ino bounced over to her and held her at arm's length while admiring her from every angle. She had to shove Ino away, "Get a life, Ino."

Ino made a face at her but instead of retorting, she announced matter-of-factly, "You should buy it, it looks just perfect on you."

Sakura made another twirl and decided that she would take it. Making a grab for her own clothes, she made a beeline to the changing rooms while Ino moved around, her baby blue eyes searching for something suitable to buy; Ino hated not being able to find something suitable to buy at every store that she visits.

Sakura saw the lady get out of the changing room and made a dash towards it, not willing to let anyone else reach it first. She got there just in time, and flashed an apologetic smile at the girl who looked sore at being beaten at the race to the changing rooms. The girl returned the courtesy with a sour look as Sakura shut the door on her.

She removed the item quickly, but careful enough not to ruin it and put on her own clothes which consisted of a simple pale blue and white striped cotton shirt and some grey slacks. When Sakura came out with the dress in hand, she almost bumped into Ino who was waiting for her just outside the changing room. Ino's manicured fingers were skimming all over her phone, obviously absorbed in typing furiously at someone or another.

Sakura handed the dress to the sales woman who approached and told her to bill it.

Ino, hearing Sakura's voice, looked up at her. Sakura immediately noticed that her eyes were all bright and shinning but her lips were pulled into a thin line with great effort. And it made Sakura narrow her eyes suspiciously. The last time Ino looked so excited but tried to contain the excitement the best she could, was the time when she...

Sakura shook her head and tried not to get distracted by old creepy memories that were hard to forget.

Ino approached her at the counter, walking as subdued as it was possible for her. Sakura raised a brow at her. Ino announced, her face flushed, "Guess what!"

"That will be $315, ma'am," The woman behind the counter said with a smile.

Sakura reached for her purse and brandishing a credit card from it, she turned her attention to her best-friend who looked like she would burst with exhilaration any moment now. Sakura pushed back her urge to roll her eyes at the blonde's childish antics. "What happened now, pig?"

Clearly, Ino had decided to give up on constraining herself as she outright began to bounce up and down, "Shika-kun is in town!" She squealed.

"He is?" Sakura blinked and it took a few moments for the baffled expression on her face to fade down. She grinned, as thrilled as her friend was, "Awesome! Did he call?" She asked giddily.

Ino nodded enthusiastically, "Uh-huh. Just got off the phone with him, he says he came landed here last night. He has this band," Ino furrowed her brows here, "about which I'd absolutely no idea, and they are performing at the Konoha concert tonight."

Sakura's face fell, "Oh? So he came to perform at the concert."

Ino caught the sad tone that the pinkette's words were taking, and sighed, "Yeah, I miss him too. I wish he would come back for good, not just drop by from time to time."

"And he is too lazy to even drop by half the time," Sakura said in annoyance at the Nara boy.

Ino rolled her eyes and continued, "So he asked us to go if we can... Do you think..."

Sakura's irritation waned, replaced by a shrewd look, "That whether I'll be able to make it or not?"

Ino nodded, but regarding Sakura solemnly.

The pink-haired girl grinned and hooked her arm with her best-friend's, "Oh come on! When have I missed out on parties?" She winked, "Of course I'll make it."

Ino didn't look very convinced, as she stated her worry, "And what about your parents?"

"What about them?" Sakura waved it off as if the fact that her parents were strict didn't matter when coming to matters like going to concerts, partying and coming home late, "They'll freak alright," She muttered under her breath.

This time Ino laughed, "You seriously love pissing them off, don't you forehead?"

Sakura only broadened her grin and skipped off to another store. There was just no freaking way that she would miss this. Shikamaru was in town after who knows how long and also it has been a while since she had last snuck out... nothing excited her more than the adrenaline rush when she was doing something that she wasn't supposed to do.

'_I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to keep me going through all these shit.'_ Sakura said pointedly to her mind who was grumbling about consequences and punishments.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Sakura stood by the road in front of Konoha Mall, waiting for Ino to come back from wherever-the-hell she was. She looked exasperatedly down to her arms; at least fifty shopping bags were dangling from them. She sighed; Ino was such a shopaholic.<p>

She tried to shuffle some bags from her right arm to her left, in order to catch a glimpse of her wristwatch to check the time. But clearly, that was the wrong move. Because instantly she lost her balance and went tumbling down towards the road, the shopping bags all scattering around her. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see a black Porsche speeding towards her...

'_Was this how it all ends?'_

Sakura shut her eyes, the blinding lights burning through the veils of her eyelids.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke, being an Uchiha, was capable of many wonders. But there was one thing that he had never been patient enough to learn. Over time he had become an expert in so many things from art to ball-room dancing, but he had never quite mastered the art of anger management. No, he had always been the one to act upon his anger. And right now he was livid.<p>

_Riiiiinggg... Riiiingggg..._

Sasuke's head snapped towards his phone vibrating on the seat next to him. He glared at it, aiming to burn a hole through it. His nose flared as his hand shot forward to pick it up.

"What." He found himself snarling at the person on the other hand, in spite of his original plan to pick the phone up and chuck it out the window.

"What the hell do you mean what? Do you even know what's going on around here?"

Sasuke growled, not happy that the Hyuga sounded pissed at him. It wasn't his fault that his brother was such a jerk, damn it!

"I'll be there in an hour. Traffic is bad," he lied through his teeth, hoping that the Hyuga would just buy it and leave him be.

"Wh-" Neji was cut off as someone yanked the phone from the Hyuga.

A second later there was a voice yelling at Sasuke at the top of his lungs, "TEME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? EVERYONE'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted, wanting this phone call to end already.

"DON'T YOU JUST 'DOBE' ME! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE, YOU HEAR ME!"

"I'll be there in an hour," Sasuke told his blonde friend.

"THE HELL YOU WILL..."

Sasuke had to brake hard to stop his car from running over a girl. Something inside him snapped, growling he brought his phone towards his mouth and grounded out violently, "Dobe. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

* * *

><p>There was a loud screech of presumably, tyre constraining against the pitched road. But there was no impact. Slowly Sakura blinked, the sudden light hurting her sensitive eyes. She was still sprawled out by the sidewalk. The shopping bags were still scattered around her, thankfully none of them ruined. She was still alive and breathing. A crowd was beginning to gather around her. Sakura heard distinctively someone call for an ambulance, but she couldn't find the voice to assure them that she was alright.<p>

'_I am NOT alright!'_

Not really. She had come very close to losing her life...

Speaking about losing her life, where was that Porsche? The driver, whoever it was, had obviously been successful at pulling over just in time... Had he made a run for it, not bothering to check if she was alright or not? The thought made Sakura furious and she began to crane her neck around in search for any sign of the black Porsche, but the crowd made it impossible to see anything past them.

"Can you hear me?" Someone was asking her. Sakura didn't have the heart to look at him weirdly; she just nodded, still busy trying to look for the Porsche.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" Someone was saying and she nodded without really listening.

Besides, she needed to thank the driver for being able to pull over in time and even more importantly, she absolutely needed to knee that jerk in the place where it will hurt the most for being so careless. She could have died for his carelessness!

'_If I ever get my hands on him,'_ her insides prickled.

Then there was a commotion among the crowd as Sakura spotted a black haired boy push past everyone and come forward. He was so strikingly handsome that it made her blink. He came to stand beside her, looking around the mess of fifty shopping bags around her, and sighed. Sakura could clearly see what was passing through his head; girls. He suddenly bent down and silently offered her one of his hands while the other rushed through his untidy jet black hair edgily.

Sakura gladly accepted and once up, started to dust off her clothes, careful to avert her eyes from him because she was sure that she was blushing. Someone asked the boy, he didn't look any older than herself, something. He replied to it rather crabbily. And then almost immediately the crowd began to disperse.

Finally certain that she wasn't blushing, Sakura took a peek at him only to see him looking her over with such an intensity that it made her almost squirm; almost. She could again see what must be going behind that pretty head of his- pale skin, heart-shaped face framed by long, flowing pink hair... She watched him blink a couple of times and then flinch, from the corner of her eyes as he realized the color of her hair. Sakura sighed inwardly.

'_He must think we're a freak...' _Her Inner grumbled dejectedly.

He looked like he was about to say something and then suddenly everything about him, from his dark hair to his dark clothing, began to remind Sakura of the black Porsche...

'_He isn't... is he?'_ Inner stood there disbelievingly, her mouth open wide.

But Sakura never got to ask as a voice screamed from behind, "OH MY GAWD! FOREHEAD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Next second Ino came running to the spot where Sakura stood rooted and began to fuss all over her, effectively robbing her of the chance to ask the boy about her doubts. Ino hugged her and Sakura hugged the blonde back, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of being cherished. Sakura opened her eyes just as she heard a familiar screech on tyre...

Sakura's eyes snapped open and sure enough, the black Porsche was speeding far, far away from her, snaking through the busy streets of Konoha. She pushed away Ino gently, and took a few wobbly steps forward. And sure enough, the black haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura looked on incredulously as the dark haired dude who had been so close to killing her, drove away in his black Porsche.

'_That jerk! He owes me an apology! How dare he just drive away! Stupid dark haired prick!'_ She was left to seethe to herself.

Slowly somewhat calming herself down, Sakura rounded at the blabbering Ino and frowned at her, taking out her anger at the blonde, "Pig, I so blame you for this!" She glared at Ino.

Ino laughed sheepishly and began to slowly back off, "Now, now forehead, I'm sure we can settle this somehow," she shuddered, "Without violence..."

* * *

><p>Sakura paced about in her room, her ears perked up to catch even the slightest sound made. No, there was none. In one way that was good news; it meant hre parents were well tucked up in bed. And for another it wasn't so good. She was just about to dial Ino's number when a faint 'meow' sounded from somewhere outside. Sakura froze and listened carefully just to be certain. There was another meow and she was soon peering down the window at her best-friend who looked like she was having a hell of a time crouched under a bush in her very short dress.<p>

Sakura flashed her a grin, which she returned with a hiss.

'_Oh, she owes us for nearly killing us earlier today,'_ Inner reminded Sakura, the evil grin plastered right on her lips.

Sakura signaled Ino to stand back from the tree beside her window that Sakura often utilized to climb up and down whenever she want to sneak in or out. Ino did as she asked. Ino had seen this too many times to even blink as Sakura climbed down with the stealth of a cat. The blonde didn't look impressed anymore like she used to in the first few years when they first met.

Sakura grinned at her and patted her at the back but she only threw her a dirty look, but the pinkette didn't dare laugh in case the sound woke her parents.

"Ready?" She mouthed at Ino who sighed under her breathe and nodded, her eyes once again bright and her sulkiness all gone. Sakura gave her a thumbs up in reference to her change of mood.

Once safe inside Ino's car which was parked three blocks from her house, Sakura finally let out a sound from the back of her throat. Ino followed her suit. It was a tradition for every time they managed to sneak out of the pinkette's premises. Slowly and carefully Ino fired up the engine and drove away. They didn't turn up the music until they were more three blocks away.

"Another successful slip away," Sakura returned Ino's high-five, grinning and agreeing.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around the crowded auditorium, but there was no sign of the double buns that she was looking for. Where was Tenten?<p>

Inner said, _'She was supposed to meet us...'_

"... fifteen minutes ago." Sakura completed the sentence, trying to push past the crowd whilst looking out for her brunette friend. She was starting to get worried. Looking around, she found Ino at the distance, flipping her platinum blonde hair as she giggled at the guy that winked at her while passing.

Sakura reached her just as she turned around, done flirting with the first of many random guy that would try to get in her pants for the rest of the night as usual.

"Forehead, what's with the glum face?" She fanned her flushed face with her hand, "Is it me, or is it really hot in here."

Sakura had to roll her eyes; _'She can be such a drama-queen at times.'_ Inner snorted.

"If you're done flirting, you'd notice that Tennie is missing." Sakura said pointedly. Ino shrugged, waving at someone, a boy no doubt, behind her. Ino's this kind of behavior sort of irritated her.

'_Boys, boys, boys,'_ Inner scrunched up her nose disdainfully, _'Does she even think of anything other than boys?' _Sakura kept quiet, not liking the tone of her inner voice about her best friend, but neither could she claim that it was wrong. Sometimes, Ino was so overbearing.

"Try calling her," Ino suggested, not really paying attention to the source of Sakura's worry. The pinkette pulled out her phone and wondered why she didn't think of it sooner. She dialed Tenten's phone but after ringing twice it went to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Tenten. Please leave a-" Sakura hung up, midway.

She tried twice more, but there was no answer. Stuffing her cell in her pocket, Sakura shook her head at Ino, "No. She isn't picking up her phone either. God, where is she? She said she would meet us inside-"

Ino whirled around at Sakura, her arms crossed, "God, will you stop? She said she'll meet us inside and she will. She probably can't find us in the crowd."

"But why doesn't she pick up her phone?" Sakura frowned, not liking Ino's tone.

Ino rolled her eyes, and waved her hand dismissively, "Tennie is a big person, she can take care of herself, Forehead. So stop worrying about her," she added, "And stop annoying me about it. And try to enjoy will you?" She sounded irritable.

Sakura heaved a sigh; Ino was so clueless. What if something happened to Tenten? She looked at the blonde, but the lights went out at the precise moment and neon lights sparked to life. She couldn't see Ino in the dark, except when the neon lighting hit her face.

Sakura poked her from the side. The blonde yelled in frustration, "WHAT NOW?"

"What about Hinata-chan?" She piped.

"Hinata can't come! Curfew, remember?" Ino told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And it was. If Sakura had strict parents, then Hinata had it even worse.

'_Well, she is an heiress, it comes with the territory'_ Inner shrugged, _'Can't say much for you though.'_

'_Damn rules, hmph!'_

At least Sakura had the courage to sneak out which Hinata never would, because it would be 'dishonorable', as Hinata likes to put it. So much for overprotective fathers and their stupid curfews and rules. Sakura looked up as Ino poked her.

She almost snapped at Ino, but she looked at her and pointed at the stage, grinning.

"Now, our guest who will be performing next, have come all the way from Oto to make this night special for all of you. They formed their band just recently, and have only been performing at Oto, until tonight," the host gushed on, "So people, please, please give a big hand for the Sharringan!" He hollered.

'_Yeah, I remember Shika telling me something about his three friends...'_

The Sharringan was coming out. There were four people. There was loud applause, apparently, Shikamaru's band had become popular in a rather short period of time of what... two-three months?

She had heard of Shikamaru's band, from his mouth. But this was the first time she was hearing it since despite being raised in Konoha, Shikamaru had transferred along with his parents in Oto. The other three band members were his friends also from Oto. And all their musical endeavors were limited to Oto.

Out of the four, Sakura could immediately make out Shikamaru; for as usual his hair looked like a pineapple top. She smiled, it had been such a long time since she had last seen him.

'_I really miss the shoji challenges,'_ Sakura sighed to herself.

Her eyes darted to the other guys; one was a blonde, she could tell even in the dark lighting. And the other had long dark hair. And the last looked familiar, very familiar.

In fact he looked like the...

Sakura gasped, _'...Like the guy who had run over me earlier!'_

As the band began playing, she eventually shook off the thought.

'_The lights must be playing tricks with my eyes.'_

However, Inner had its doubts.

The Sharringan positioned themselves. The blonde on the drums, Shikamaru on the keyboard, and the long haired guy on the electric guitar, and the guy who resembled the prick who ran over Sakura, stood in front of all of them, clutching a microphone.

Beside her, Ino was going ballistic, cat calling. It earned her more male attention than Sakura was comfortable with. But she matched her friend's voice when they called out Shikamaru's name.

The blonde band member bounced up the stage and nearly snatched the mic from the guy that resembled the prick who ran over her...

'_God, I should stop calling him that,'_ She thought sardonically.

The blonde's voice boomed, "Hey there people! I'm Naruto, believe it!"

His voice made Sakura think that he talked a lot, and loudly too.

"... I've never been to Konoha before. But Shikamaru and Neji," he pointed at Shika and the long haired guy, "are originally from Konoha." He laughed and then pointed at the guy who..., never mind, "Sasuke as well!"

'_Ah finally! A name,'_ She grinned at having discovered the guy's name as it meant that she no longer needed to refer to him as the guy-who-resembled-the-prick-who-ran-her-over.

The crowd seemed to go nuts at that point, screaming to their heart's content.

'_Someone's getting quite popular,'_ Sakura raised a brow at Inner's observation and whirled around to say something to Ino when she saw her screaming and swooning, heart in her eyes.

'_Urgh, never mind.'_ She flinched to which Inner grinned in triumph.

Nuruta or whoever, the name skipped her mind, was saying, "... So I thank all of you fans out there who have made all this possible, believe it!"

The prick, because I've also forgotten his name, glared at the blonde and snatched back his mic, testing it once.

Sakura was caught mesmerized as he spoke into it, his voice velvety and calm and everything that made her insides churn suddenly. What was this feeling? She was unable to look away.

"Are you ready?"

The crowd went all out.

"We've just finished recording this song as the title track of our newest album that comes out next month. But we've decided to give you all a treat and have selected to perform it tonight."

And before Sakura knew it, it had begun.

"So we back in the club with the bodies rocking from side to side

Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life

Hands up, yeah suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body

Ain't I seen you before?

I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes.

Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow

There's just right now, now, now, now, now, now, now

Gon' set the roof on fire

Gonna burn this down, down, down, down, down, down, down

Hands up, when the music drops, we both put our hands up

Put your hands on my body

Swear I seen you before

I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gon' get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Honey got me swishing like a dreadlock

She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock

Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock

Mami on fire, pss, red hot

Bada bing, bada boom

Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room

I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew

And tonight it's just me and you

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love, falling in love

So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gon' get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gon' get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again."

Slowly, the music died out, but not snapping Sakura out of her trance.

"Ladies goodnight," It was his voice that broke her bubble as she was left fumbling as the crowd went crazy yelling and clapping all around. She pinched her flushed face, trying to snap out of the daze. Sakura looked people as felt her heart stop in its track for a moment as his gaze fell on hers.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>As the song died down on his lips, he took a moment to suck in a quick breath. People were cheering right and left, cat calling their names. He tried to ignore the shrill screams which sounded very much like the lines along with 'Sasuke-kun-marry-me' or 'Sasuke-kun-be-mine', and others that made him cringe. But of course, he was an Uchiha. Uchihas don't cringe, or show any reaction as a matter of fact.<p>

Behind, Neji and Shikamaru were unplugging their equipment as Naruto grinned and waved around a lot, like he always does. Sasuke tuned out the loud sound of applause and girls cheering and the host gushing something about what an amazing performance they gave. Most of the people were waving posters of him; pictures which he didn't even remember ever taking.

_'The dobe.'_

He shot a glare at the blonde who seemed to be oblivious. So that must be where the money came from when he treated everyone the one-and-the-only time; from selling Sasuke's personal photos to random, crazy lunatics and stalkers. The young Uchiha swept a glance over the crowd, trying to see if Sai had made it, but in vain.

As he was reverting his gaze, his eyes caught sight of someone. Without any reason, his breath hitched. His heart sped at a rate that he could find no explanation for. He thought this was how it felt to be nervous. Even the fact that Uchihas don't get nervous seemed invalid.

He hoped to all the gods who would hear him, that he didn't look too recognizable and relied on the neon lights to work wonders on him. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in the middle of a law-suit and invite in more trouble, hundreds of miles away from home.

Neji cleared his throat behind Sasuke; and the dark haired teen came back to reality. The Hyuga nodded at him in affirmation that everything was done. Sasuke looked around, a bit dazed, and found that Naruto had taken his opportunity to bond with the audience.

He found it irritating and shot a glare at the loud blonde hoping that he would take the hint. But 'oblivious' was Naruto's middle name, so in all his rush, Sasuke snatched way the mic from him. There was a pause in the crowd as everyone went silent for a moment and just stared at him.

"Goodnight." Sasuke merely found himself saying.

The effect was immediate, as the crowd, mainly the women, again erupted. But his eyes were fixed on hers, and as if just realizing it, she turned around and peered right back into his eyes.

Jade met onyx.

There was a lapse as Sasuke's mind went blank and then before he knew it, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. There was no mistaking the pink.

* * *

><p>As the boy smirked down at her, Sakura felt blood rush up her face. The moment was over, and her heart finally recovered, this time beating erratically. She watched as people from all directions began to push posters and other shits towards them for autographs, effectively stealing his attention from her.<p>

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and before she could ensure that it belonged to Ino, Sakura was yanked backwards.

"What the hell?" She swore.

"Out, now," Ino yelled in her ears, making her wince and relax at the same time.

Suddenly Sakura remembered something, "Ino! Where is Te-"

She was cut across.

"Inooooo! I want an autograph!" Tenten whined, while Ino dragged her away towards the door.

At last relieved, Sakura followed them, "Hey Ino, do we have a backward pass? I'd like to surprise Shika."

"Not now Tenten," Ino snapped, "And no, I don't have a pass, forehead. Besides, we have to go! NOW! We have school tomorrow and my dad is gonna kill me! My curfew was at midnight."

"Shit no!" Sakura swore as she checked the time on her phone. It read 1 a.m.

"Please, please, please," Tenten was now begging.

"God NO, Ten! I'll ask Shika-kun to get one for you, okay?"

Tenten forced Ino hands off her, "Fine!"

Sakura asked Tenten, "Where were you? I was worried when you didn't turn up."

She smiled apologetically, "Oh, sorry. I couldn't find you in the crowd and kinda gave up..."

Ino snorted, "Should've seen billboard brow, worrying her forehead off about you."

The pinkette glared at the blonde, whilst trying to push past the crowd as quickly as she could, "Yeah, well, I worry for my friends. Bite me."

At last they reached the exit, but once they were outside, it was just as packed as the inside.

Sakura made a face, "Just how many people-"

She was cut off as she heard someone yell her name from somewhere. She halted, glancing around. She could have sworn that she heard someone call her name. Finding no one of interest, Sakura hurried on, trying to catch up with her two other friends who didn't seem to have noticed anything.

"Sakura."

It was whispered at her ear, the warmth tingling against her skin as she almost jumped out of her skin. Immediately she whipped around, her hand ready to punch the daylights out of whoever it was...

...

...

Sakura stood there clutching her racing heart. She closed her eyes and moaned in frustration and relief, an odd combination altogether, "Oh, Shikamaru!"

Once her heart had recovered, she glared at him and then slowly it waned and it was all she could do to stop herself from flinging at him.

"Leaving so soon?" His head was cocked slightly as he asked her in the same lazy voice that she remembered him having, since forever.

Sakura nodded, making a face, "Soon? It's far too late in my father's book." She snorted.

He gave her a searching look and then looked away. He didn't meet her eyes as he asked, "So things are the same at home?" He murmured.

Sakura didn't say anything. What was there to say? She just smiled the best smile that she could, and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, I missed you so much. I'm sorry that I was running out without even saying hi. Ino nearly dragged me out; she kinda hit her curfew as well."

Sakura watched the sharp look that Shikamaru sent her way at the mention of Ino's name. He didn't say anything right away.

"So Ino came as well." It was more of a statement than a question. Sakura found myself nodding, either way.

'_Wow, this is gonna get awkward, really quick,'_ Inner remarked sarcastically. Sakura frowned at it and shut the voice off rather abruptly.

Shikamaru looked like he was going to say something as she looked at him expectantly. But at that exact moment someone bounded up to us. It was the blonde I suddenly realized, blinking. He flashed me a half-apologetic-and-half-sheepish smile and told Shikamaru,

"Man, my hands are aching from all this signing autographs! What can I say, the ladies love me more. Anyways, oi, Neji tells you to haul your ass back there before he-"

The Nara genius interrupted him, "What a drag."

It made Sakura laugh, drawing blonde's attention back to her, who again grinned at her. She nodded politely at the boy and turned to Shikamaru, "Hey, I ought to be going now." Sakura rolled her eyes, implying the word 'curfew'.

Shikamaru nodded, but simply said, "Troublesome." He rounded on blonde and said, "Let's go."

Looking up at the starry sky one last time, he turned around, walking away, pulling blonde along with him. He raised his other hand in good-bye, "I'll see you around, Sakura."

Sakura smiled more at the blonde who waved apologetically at me than her friend.

She called out, "Remember to call me once you get free. If you leave without telling this time..." She left the implication hanging, certain that he understood her anyways.

Sakura watched the blonde boy turn back and wave at her one last time before ducking into the crowd and sneaking into the concert trying to blend in as much as possible, lest someone recognized them and gave them a hell of a run.

"FOREHEAD!"

Sakura sighed and scurried off to the source of the very loud, very angry voice.

* * *

><p>What on earth was that feeling, Sasuke wondered to himself, absent mindedly signing the last of the autographs for the night. Their debut performance had been a success and Naruto was bringing out the first of many vodka shots for the night.<p>

But Sasuke couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder back to the concert. He had never in his life felt that rush of... whatever it was.

He closed his eyes, thinking, and glad that the autograph session was finally over. His eyes flew open when he heard Naruto's loud voice die down. As a matter of fact, the entire party fell in a pint of silence.

And sure enough, there stood the person with whom he had long since stopped seeing eye-to-eye.

"Ah, foolish little brother," Itachi greeted, stepping over towards them eyeing the alcohol bottles clutched in Sasuke's hand with a raised brow.

As if to make a point, Sasuke took a swing straight from the bottle before spitting out, "Itachi."

Sasuke watched as a smirk stretched to the corner of his elder brother's lips, as he spared a short glance at Naruto before shifting his gaze back to the younger Uchiha, "Now, now, that attitude of yours won't get you anywhere here in Konoha," he chuckled drily, "I suggest you see to it," he paused for effect, "If you are planning on staying over at my place."

Sasuke let out a growl from the back of his throat, not understanding the implications of his words, "What the hell do you mean?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw that the others were just as baffled as he was.

"Foolish little brother, it seems that you are stuck here for the time being..."

"What?" There were four simultaneous echoes.

"Oto has a..." Itachi pursed his lips in search for the right word, "... situation, it seems. All flights have been cancelled." He shrugged.

"Fuck!"

Itachi smirked, and picked a shot of vodka and drank it down in one swing.

"Fuck," he agreed with Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Firstly, if you haven't read the author's note on the top, go back and read it.

So I've been carried away and may have changed a lot of it... But nothing important! The fact will remain more or less the same- with slight modifications for the better.

Again, the sequel of this story has been put up. It's called 'Complicated In More Ways Than Just One'.

**A Little Birdie Tells Me.**


	2. At school

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**A/N: **_**(VERY IMPORTANT)**_I've decided to polish up this story, one chapter at a time. Alteration is mainly being focused on the way of writing with slight modifications of facts, so no sweat.

Even so, I'm not even going to change much of the writing style. Because in that way readers can compare how much I've improved over time, when they read this story and my new ones. So I'm just polishing up the rough corners.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High School<strong>

_Chapter 2: At school_

_**(Last Revised on 5**__**th**__** January 2014)**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door.<p>

Yesterday was bad enough for him. Sasuke rewound his memory and realized that he was indeed in Konoha. He sighed and regretted coming here in the first place. He mentally cussed Sai for arranging the gig at the Konoha concert, making a way for their debut in Konoha possible.

And then to make everything worse, he had to go visit his brother because his mother insisted on it and Kami only knows what she'd have done if he hadn't listened. But of course, his brother hadn't been home, nor did he pick his phone up when Sasuke called like a hundred times. So, crabby and impatient, Sasuke had almost stormed away from the house. And even though girls knew him less in Konoha than in Oto, his God-gifted-Uchiha looks had ensured that he get swarmed by rapid girls.

Somehow, managing to get away from them, Sasuke had proved himself to be a morbid driver. Fuming, he had almost run over a girl. It was a miracle that no police had pulled him over for his carelessness, or that there wasn't a law-suit filed against him by now.

The performance, was the only other thing than him not being in jail, that had went according to plan. It had been a complete success, and they had made sure that Konoha wouldn't be forgetting about them for some time now. But the night had ended in an absolute disaster anyways.

And here he was sprawled out in the spare guest bed in his brother's house; this was by far not turning out to be his day either.

He groaned and had to get up as the knocks became more persistent and desperate. As soon as he sat up, his head spun and the nausea that overcame him was overwhelming. Sasuke remembered that he had drunk quite a few shots last night. Dragging himself rather crabbily, Sasuke thought that whoever stood on the other side of the door would have hell to pay.

As soon as he opened the door, a frantic Naruto flew in. Furrowing his brows, Sasuke glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table; it was only seven, still far too early for Naruto to even be sleep-walking. The Nara and the Hyuga had relatives in Konoha, but Naruto didn't. So Sasuke had let him crash in and right now the Uchiha was having serious doubts about his decision.

Naruto squeaked making him look around at him weirdly. What was his problem now?

"Dobe, get out." He deadpanned, holding the door wide open.

Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke left the door open and dragged himself towards the bed. Not bothering to pay attention to whatever temporary disorder Naruto was suffering from so early in the morning, he plopped himself on the soft bed and repeated tiredly, "Dobe, get out."

Naruto squeaked some more.

Sasuke shut his eyes in annoyance, "Dobe, haven't you heard, GET. OUT."

Naruto squeaked some more.

"What the fuck?"

Aggravated, he jolted straight up and dragged the blonde off from the corner where he stood, shuddering.

"Dobe, spill."

Naruto squeaked some more.

This was taking far much of his time than to his liking. Sasuke let out a frustrated yell and dragged the blonde outside. Why Naruto was squeaking and being weirder than usual became very clear by the time they reached the dining room. There stood a pony-tailed blond haired guy with the clearest blue eyes and an orange haired guy with multiple piercing around his faces. They were both smiling creepily at Naruto, who had hidden behind him at the sight of them and started squeaking more loudly.

Sasuke heaved a sigh, "Deidara, Pain." He nodded at the duo. They were his brother's...

As if on cue, Itachi appeared behind them, "Foolish little brother," his eyes shone at the sight of Naruto cowering behind the younger Uchiha, but only said, "You have already met Deidara and Pain, I presume?"

_'...friends.'_

Sasuke and in fact the rest of the Uchiha Clan had a vague idea of the company that the elder Uchiha kept, and even a more vague idea of what they were up to. The only thing that was crystal clear to everyone was that something was definitely not right about them. The Uchiha Clan had obviously been very bothered by the rather rebellious behavior of their heir, but over time had learned to turn a blind eye to it.

Sasuke returned his attention to what Itachi was saying, just in time to hear, "By the way little brother, father called," he pursed his lips, almost looking bitter about something; "He says you and your friends might have to stay here for a while," he paused, "Say, a month or two, until everything calms down."

"WHAT?" At this point Naruto had at last found the courage to match his voice with Sasuke.

Itachi's lips twsited into a ghost of a smile, "You heard me."

Naruto, seemingly getting over his fear of the elder Uchiha and his friends, spurted, "But- But what about school? And our band? And- And everything!" His cerulean orbs looked desolate.

"Father also says you ought to transfer schools since no one knows for sure how long this political unrest will last. In fact, he is processing the documents as we speak, and will try to send it as fast as possible."

Sasuke spoke, his mind still processing everything that has happened, "What about our living arrangements?"

Itachi arched a perfect brow, but didn't say anything. He shrugged and turned his eyes back to Naruto, eyeing the blond oddly once again.

Naruto poked Sasuke, whimpering.

Grimacing, he growled, "Dobe, get a grip."

Deciding that it was best for the sake of his sanity, Sasuke dragged Naruto along with him into the room that he had taken temporary refuge in and slammed the door shut on the face of his brother and his friends, mentally cringing at the sight of the similar sinister grins plastered on their faces.

This was going to be a long stay, and he certainly didn't like the prospect of staying under the same roof as his brother and his psychotic friends. He would have to have a talk with his father later in the morning, surely there was another way. Being stuck in Konoha would have serious consequences on their band, which was still very new and less performances could lead to the people forgetting all about them.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, to find him already passed out on the bed. He snorted as his best friend for who-knows-how-long snored in his sleep, oblivious to all.

'_So much for sleep,'_ Sasuke sighed.

_'And what's with Itachi and his friends' interest in Naruto?'_ It had gone on for as long as Sasuke could remember, _'Weird.'  
><em>

Sasuke's thoughts turned on the girl from last night, whom he had consecutively also run over. She hadn't overreacted like any other girl would do if they were run over. She hadn't cried or anything, almost like things like that happened to her on a daily basis. Sasuke frowned. And she hadn't even bat an eyelash at him. Unknowingly, Sasuke's frown deepened as he sat there brooding and reflecting on Shikamaru's trademark words.

'_What a drag.'_

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep!<em>

Sakura groaned and pulled the comforter to cover her head as she snuggled deeper into the pillow, not enthusiastic about letting the annoying sound disturb the peace of her sleep.

_Beep! _

She rolled over to the other side.

_Beep! _

She covered her ears with the pillow.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Fine! I'm getting up, alright!"

The pinkette jerked up on the bed, frustrated; and the sunlight hitting her straight in the face didn't help either. Last night had been a hassle, and she wasn't in the mood to be waking up so soon.

'_For Kami's sake, it feels like minutes since I'd lied down... And it's morning already?'_ She grumbled to herself.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

She looked around and saw that it wasn't the alarm clock, but just her phone vibrating. She yawned and exclaimed groggily, "Oh! Shut up, stupid phone!"

And she plopped back in her comfortable bed, wanting nothing more than to just drift off to dreamland. Wait, that was...

'_MY PHONE!'_

She bolted up and made a grab for the phone. She fumbled with it for some time before finally pressing the receiving button, "Hello?"

"FOREHEAD!"

She had to yank the phone away from her ears, "Pig," she groaned, "Can you be any louder?"

"YEAH, WELL, FOREHEAD TEACHERS ARE GONNA BE LOUD WHEN YOU TURN UP, ALRIGHT!"

"Pig, what are you talking..."

Her eyes found the alarm clock...

"HOLY SHIT!"

Sakura threw my phone and pounced off the bed straight into the washroom. And within two minutes, she shot out with a fluffy green towel wrapped around her, frantically searching for something suitable to wear. She threw around her clothes and made a mess out of it, but in the end found a shirt to wear. Quickly changing into the clothes, she made a grab for her messenger bag and rushed out of the house, not bothering to even look at the table laid down with breakfast.

"Sakura."

She halted on her tracks and blinked stupidly for a couple of times, wondering if she was hearing properly, before whipping around.

"NII-SAN!" She flung herself at the red haired young man who stood leaning against his car, grinning.

* * *

><p>Sasuke parked his black Porsche at the parking lot of Konoha High School. He got out, slamming the door shut behind him. He had been right in the morning when Naruto had come knocking on his door; this definitely was not his day.<p>

He had made the call to his father as per Itachi's suggestion, only to discover that cable networks to Oto have also apparently been cut. Which left him in square one; going with what Itachi had told him in the morning. Sasuke didn't like it, but he knew there was no other way, so he would just have to suck it up and do school here in Konoha. And Konoha High School was rather popular than most, and Sai also attended here, so Sasuke thought what the hell. Shikamaru had gone up the Suna embassy where they were arranging the temporary transfer documents for them.

Naruto, who has apparently, forgotten his hysterical fit earlier in the morning, got out from the other side of Sasuke's car and hurried to match Sasuke's steps. The younger Uchiha tuned out whatever Naruto was babbling about, not giving a damn.

Sasuke was wearing dark jeans, a midnight blue shirt half undone. Naruto was wearing a...orange T-shirt with a ramen bowl drawn on it, with black jeans. It was so typical of Naruto. They could see Neji leaning against his black bike, wearing dark brown quarter pants with a white hoodie. His long brownish-black hair was tied back into a high ponytail.

Nodding at each other in greeting, the three of them walked out of the parking lot and up to the school. All the students at the parking lot, who were either busy gaping at their rides, or plain themselves, suddenly seemed to snap out of their doze just in time to move aside to let them through. They could feel every pairs of eyes glued on them. First day at new school and instant fame... and fan-girls for certain; Sasuke's mood darkened at the very thought.

As they reached the building they glanced around and instantly found Sai, standing there talking to a girl.

Sasuke made his way to him, the others following him. He cleared his throat, coming to halt behind Sai. Sai looked around and upon seeing them, smiled that weird smile of his. Sasuke inwardly frowned; maybe staying with Itachi had rubbed on Sai. Another reason why he should find another solution to this predicament as fast as possible. The last thing he wanted was to be rubbed off on by Itachi...

_'Or Sai,' _he thought with a grimace.

Naruto was the first to speak, "SAI-TEME!"

Sai nodded and responded, "Alright there, dickless?"

Sasuke and Neji greeted with nods that was usual of all guys, minus Naruto.

Sasuke looked past Sai to the girl in two buns, who suddenly made a giggling sound and feeling all eyes turn on her, immediately pressed her hand to her mouth in embarrassment. Sasuke raised a brow, making the girl burst into giggles yet again. Naruto who had still been babbling off, also stopped in mid-speech looking at the girl as if she had grown three-heads. And the girl continued looking back at them like _they_ had grown three extra heads.

Sasuke looked her over. She had her long brown hair into two Chinese buns on either side of her head and wore a Chinese pink top with gray jeans and vibrant pink converses. Pink, which effectively drew his mind back to the girl from yesterday with pink hair much to his irritation. Sasuke took a look at the kunai sticking out of the brown haired girl's pocket and pursed his lips; she seemed to have a dangerous past-time.

At last, she seemed to have controlled her outburst somewhat, "S-Sorry, I just realized that you were the Sharringan."

Neji and Sasuke stayed aloof; they were used to girl giggling since they were born; in fact, giggling seemed so tame after all the other things that girls around them usually did.

Naruto's over friendly side had by then kicked in; he bounced forward and shook the girl's hand, "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

Everyone sweat dropped. This was exactly what Sasuke found annoying in Naruto than anything else; the boy could be friendly with just anyone. It was a rather bothersome trait, if you asked Sasuke.

"Hi, Naruto. I'm Tenten."

Sai was about to introduce everyone to each other when another girl popped in. This one was blonde, and Sasuke could tell without even looking because from his wide range of experience with dealing people, only blondes were capable of such loud and annoying voices; Naruto was a living proof of that. And Sasuke wasn't wrong.

"Sai-kun! Billboard-brow is..." Her words got caught in her throat at the sight of them, "Oooooh," she looked all of them from head down to toe, smacking her painted lips.

Sasuke sighed in disdain, _'Another fan-girl... Great, just what I needed.'_

She had blond hair with bangs covering one of her baby blue eyes. She wore a purple low cut sleeveless top with a lacy white camisole below and white skinny jeans and glossy purple stilettos. Sasuke was certain that there was no way that this girl was a tomboy like the other one. And Sasuke couldn't help but think that he knew this blonde from somewhere... But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Sai cleared his throat, "Okay, guys this is Ino and that is Tenten."

Ino regained her posture but that still didn't stop her from staring at Sasuke with appreciative eyes; which were too appreciative for the young Uchiha's tastes.

Sai continued, "And ladies, these are my friends from Oto. Naruto and Neji," he pointed at Sasuke and said, "And this is Sasuke, my cousin."

This piece of information seemed to come as a shock to them, as they both exploded, "WHAT!?"

The blonde continued, "Oh my Gawd, Sai-kun! You never told us you had such a hot cousin before! I mean like, yeah Itachi is pretty hot too, but like, I think he is gay. Oh my Gawd!"

The way the Ino girl had emphasized the word 'hot' made Sasuke feel like puking. As the girl kept on blabbering, everyone seemed to go ahead and ignore her except Naruto who nodded his head to her every word. Well, no surprises there. Tenten seemed to have gotten rid of her shyness, and was hitting it off with Neji as they walked side by side. She still kept her eyes glued to the ground, but otherwise, they were enjoying a decent conversation.

Sasuke smirked to himself, _'It isn't everyday that the Hyuga gets to have decent conversations with a girl, and not have to escape getting raped.'_

Sai, who had matched his steps, struck up a conversation, "So bro, how is everything? Heard from the clan?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No. All forms of communication has been shut down. I tried calling father in the morning, but no luck."

Sai nodded, grimacing, "Personally, I think people of Oto will rebel against the Government," shrugging, he said, "And how was the concert?"

"Hn. Pretty smooth," Sasuke told him, "Thanks again for the gig."

"No big deal. Where is Shikamaru, by the way?"

"He went to the Suna embassy to get the transfer documents for us."

Sai smirked, "Yeah, well, I heard his new girl friend is from there."

Just then they came to a stop outside the principal's office. Tenten dragged the clingy Ino off to somewhere. Sai said something about calling a friend or something. The trio went into the principal's room to get their schedule and everything that they needed. First class was homeroom with one Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura was having a ton many problems. First her alarm clock had failed to ring, owing to the fact that by the time that she returned from the concert last night, she was so exhausted that she had forgotten to turn it on. So she had woken up in the morning only fifteen minutes to the start of school.<p>

She mentally made a note to thank Ino for having the good sense and call her, or else she was certain that she would still be tossing around under the comfort of the blanket.

Sakura had skipped breakfast and made a run for it, only to realize that she was still grounded from using her car from the last time she had gotten caught sneaking out to a club. And she would have gotten around with it too, her parents would have never found out about it. But her father had found evidence: an empty bottle of beer...

'_WHICH PIG DRANK AND DROPPED IT THERE!' _

Her father had grounded her for a week but she just had to talk back which earned her a grounded car for a long time. It was not like she had done anything illegal at the club!

_'Well, okay I'm below eighteen but a half the crowd are underage, so the point?'_

Sighing, so poor Sakura had simply accepted her fate and was all set to semi-run to school, when she stumbled upon her elder brother who was apparently dropping by for a visit. She had asked him, who was all ears, to give her a ride down to school, but her damned, bitch of a mother had come running and said there was no point in punishment if she could still use car facilities. And now she had to run all the way to school and that was certain to result to swollen feet.

Sakura stopped, panting as she reached the school gates. The campus was deserted, that could only mean that the bell had already rung.

'_Shit! Now the teachers are out patrolling the corridors, how the hell will we get in there without getting caught?'_ Inner Sakura expressed its frustration.

Before she could reply, her phone vibrated, interrupting her thoughts. She received it since it was Sai, "Hey. I am on my way. Talk to you later."

Sakura hung up and stuffed the phone in her pocket.

Slowly and carefully, she tiptoed across the huge campus and hid behind the bushes by the building. From there she could clearly see the first floor open corridor. Her first class was homeroom with Kakashi, which was at the fourth floor. So it meant that she would have to get away from four different teachers patrolling each floors. And after that, there would be Kakashi himself waiting for her.

Sakura saw Anko standing in front of the first floor corridor. Anko was friendly with her; she would let her off the hook for one time, if she got caught. But no matter how friendly the teacher was, there was no telling the mood that a teacher might be in. Sakura didn't want to tempt her bad luck today anymore than she already has.

'_So I'll silently creep up once Anko walked to the other side of the corridor...'_ she told herself mentally.

Someone cleared his throat behind her, making Sakura jump to her feet and whip around.

'_...Right after we deal with this person.'_ Inner finished the sentence for her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was standing in front of everyone, looking at them blankly. This was one of the reasons why he absolutely despised going to new schools. He had hated it when he was just a kid, and it wasn't any better even now. The teacher, Kakashi, who sat at one corner of the desk, his nose buried into a familiar orange covered book had asked them (him, the dobe and Hyuga) to tell everyone a little about themselves after simply introducing them as the 'transfer students'.<p>

The other two went first and each went to take a seat. Neji had basically told them nothing more than to stay out of his way with the glare that he threw at the class. But Naruto had lots to tell.

Anyways, Neji had taken a seat in the middle of the room, beside Tenten. And Naruto had tried to ignore the vacant seat in the very front of the class beside a shy looking girl, and make a run for the very last empty bench. But in all his hurry, he had tripped and fell face first on the ground, drawing the teacher's attention to him and leading to the teacher telling him to sit in the very seat that he had tried to pass up on. But now, as Sasuke stood there in front of the class, Naruto seemed to look quite pleased with his seat, babbling away at the poor dark haired girl's ears, who had in turn taken a habit of turning beetroot red at everything that Naruto told her.

All the girls' attention, except Tenten and the shy girl with whom Naruto sat, were drawn to Sasuke. He winced as he watched them plain ogling at him. He sighed and glanced at the teacher helplessly. The masked dude was useless; in fact the only good thing he has done is to fix the clingy blonde's seat next to Sai, saving him a great deal of trouble.

'_At least I won't have to worry about her during the class.'_

Sasuke sighed, deciding to get it over with, and so he began, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things; in fact I don't like anything..."

Suddenly he realized that the teacher wouldn't really bother whether he said something about himself or not, and made a step forward to look for a seat for himself. His eyes swept over the room. But all the seats were taken, except one beside a girl who puckered her fat painted lips at him and winked. Sasuke suppressed a shiver. And there was that empty bench at the very end of the room that Naruto had tried to reach.

So Sasuke had just taken a step forward when the class-room door burst open, startling everyone. There stood a man in his forties with various scars all over his face. He seemed to be shouting at someone who was obscured from Sasuke's sight by the wall and the looming man himself.

"HARUNO! You have caused ENOUGH trouble in this school! You'll do NO more! I'll personally call your father about this..."

A girl's voice cut through his speech, "BUT! Morino-sensei! I told you I was late because I'm grounded from using my car! And Mom didn't let Nii-san give me a ride! I had to walk all the way..."

"Young lady, you had given us enough trouble last year, but this year we'll be reporting your parents!"

"I'm telling you, I'm grounded from using my car and I had to walk all the way! Come on! Give me a break!"

"You know what Haruno, I still DON'T get why your parents only ground you from using your car. They should ground you!"

But this time the girl named Haruno seemed to have enough, she cut across, "Yeah, because they have long learned that it doesn't work with me," she snapped with a tone of finality, "I suggest you take a leaf out of their book as well, and leave me be."

Sasuke knew instantly that the girl had crossed some line; everyone in the class was now looking at the Morino warily, holding in their breath. Even the teacher that seemed so useless to Sasuke, had pulled away his gaze from the orange book and observed the other teacher. The younger Uchiha thought he saw a twist of amusement twinkling in his lone eye.

Morino, on the other hand, had an expression of utter embarrassment and anger mixed as he continued to look at the daring girl with widened eyes. As Morino stood there and made no move, the girl simply ducked under Morino's arm that he was using to balance himself, and strode into the room with a pleased and playful smile on her face.

There was no mistaking the blur of vibrant shade of pink, or the lush green eyes. And yet again Sasuke found himself praying that he girl didn't recognize him; the last thing he needed was more trouble.

* * *

><p>Sakura bounced into the classroom with a mischievous smile and then seated herself on the last, empty bench by the window that Sasuke had been eyeing for himself. She plugged the earphones of her I-pod to her ears, and made a sweeping glance around the whole room.<p>

Tenten was sitting in the middle row, with Shino on one side and a new guy with long dark hair at her other.

_'Am I just imagining it or is that guy checking out Tenten?'_ She asked Inner Sakura.

The bun haired girl craned her neck and caught the pinkette's gaze, and Sakura jerked her head towards the boy, who was now talking to Tenten, and winked at the brown haired girl. But Tenten only shook her mead minutely in return, too caught up with what the brown haired boy had to say.

Smirking to herself, Sakura moved her eyes at the very front bench and had to blink. Hinata too was seated with a new boy, a blonde as she couldn't see his face. But what made Sakura raise her brows was the fact that Hinata's face was the deepest shade of red. She seemed like she was about to faint.

She shook her head, a bit puzzled, and looked over at Ino and Sai for some kind of an explanation. Sai caught her eyes, but shook his head as well when she pointed Hinata and the blonde kid out to him. She shrugged and turned to Ino who seemed to be in a trance and looked like she was in paradise. Sakura raised her brows at her, but Ino didn't notice it.

Sakura had seen Ino ogle a very few times, since it was usually the men ogling at Ino; so it made Sakura frown. She jerked her head towards Sai who, having understood her confusion yet again, didn't shrug but pointed at the front. Sakura followed and her eyes widened and before she could control herself, she found herself yelling.

"YOU!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke shrugged at the pink haired girl's accusation. She had jumped up to her feet and stood with one hand on her hip and the other pointed at him accusingly. She was wearing a sky-blue full-sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, navy blue jeans and pink and white checkered converse. Her long flowing weird pink hair fell messily over her shoulder. Sasuke could see hellish fire burning in those dazzling emerald eyes.<p>

He began to think that maybe this stay wasn't going to be as boring as he had originally thought after all.

The 'useless' teacher got up to his feet, and came to stand next to Sasuke. Looking at Sakura, his hidden lips curved into a smile against the mask, "Haruno, since Morino is too shocked to give any punishment to you, I think I'll take the liberty to give you some instead."

She started to complain, "Kaka-sensei, you are funny. Ha-ha," she threw back her head and laughed a little, "You handing out punishments? I don't think so."

Kakashi laughed along, "Haruno, you are going to sit next to Uchiha for this entire term. It's your fixed seating arrangement."

She laughed, "Uchiha?" She paused to roll her eyes for effect, "See, you are funny, sensei. There's no 'Uchiha' in the class!"

Sakura glanced back at her friends over her shoulder, but they didn't laugh. And this confused her a tad bit.

Sasuke, on the other hand, thought he saw Kakashi's eyes glint for a moment but when by the time he looked carefully, it was already gone.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I cannot deny that I have a great sense of humor," his lone eye crinkled in delight, "But I'm not kidding," he put on a serious face and added as if as an afterthought, "Really."

"What do you mean?" Sakura sounded genuinely bewildered.

"I meant Uchiha," Kakashi finished, pointing to Sasuke, "Sasuke."

Sasuke could see Sakura's shock evident on her face as she plain gawked at him. And then when she regained her voice, she immediately began to plead, "B-but! Kaka-sensei! You can't... you don't know..."

But Kakashi had turned around and popped open his orange book. Not looking up from his book, he added, "Oh, I forgot. Haruno, you'll also be showing him around."

She let of a yell of frustration, and for a moment Sasuke was wary that she would lash out. He could swear that he saw Kakashi wink at him. Or the lights were really playing tricks on his sight.

Sasuke shrugged, content that he had been fortunate enough to almost run over the girl.

'_At least it meant dealing with one less fan-girl.'_

Rather pleased with the turn of events, Sasuke strode over to the last bench by the window. Sakura glared at him and if looks could kill, Sasuke just might have dropped dead. Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and dropped on her seat unceremoniously, obviously mad. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he slipped beside her.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, Sakura jumped to her feet and ran out, followed by Tenten, Hinata. Naruto being a people person in general, ran after Hinata, his latest friend. Sakura came to a stop only when she reached her locker. Entering the right combination, she banged it open. She was yanking out the books that she would need in the next period, when Naruto caught up to her before the rest, panting slightly.<p>

Naruto looked nervously at Sakura, and being buoyant in nature, he decided to start the conversation nevertheless, "Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Beli..."

He decided not to add the punch line as an afterthought since the pinkette didn't look very cool headed and there was a possibility that she could lash out at him if he were to yell punch lines at her. She turned to him, slowly. A notebook was clutched in one of her hand, and the other that remained on the locker handle suddenly slammed it shut, almost making Naruto jump. She looked straight into his eyes and just stood there staring for some time. Although Sakura kept thinking that she knew the blonde from somewhere, but couldn't place her fingers on it. **(A/N: Yes, she has a short-time memory when it comes to remembering people she regarded as strangers. Besides, the concert was dark, so she can't tell that it was the same boy from the band last night.)**

Naruto was getting more nervous by the second. He began to scratch his hair and gave a sheepish laugh, something that he did when he didn't know what else to do.

"Hehehe..."

And then Sakura broke out into giggles, "Hi, Naruto-kun. I'm Sakura."

Naruto being Naruto, bounded up and down in excitement. Taking Sakura's hands in his, he pumped them, "Sakura-chan!"

She giggled.

Sasuke, who had come to stand behind Tenten and the others, felt his scalp prickle as his gaze fell on the pair. But he ignored the feeling that felt very foreign to him and confused him, and decided to begin walking towards his next class instead of lingering around and watch Naruto win over strangers. But just as he stepped aside, Neji who had just entered the locker room brushed past him and everyone and almost glided over to Naruto and Sakura who were chatting animatedly now, obviously having become friends already.

And then to everyone's astonishment, the first thing Neji did as soon as he reached them, was to haul Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pin him roughly against the lockers. There was a yelp of surprise from Naruto, as he thrashed in Neji's grip.

Sasuke frowned, wondering what this was about. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and he had been friends for a long time. Sure he had seen Naruto getting on the Hyuga's nerve as often as the blonde got on his, but everyone knew that was just Naruto being himself, and so their fights had always remained verbal and never taken any physical form. For Neji to snap like this must mean something.

Sasuke brushed past the crowd that was beginning to gather around them, wanting to get a closer range to his friends in case it got out of hand and Naruto needed a hand.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! NEJI-TEME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Shut. Up. Uzumaki." Neji sounded absolutely livid.

Sasuke decided it was time to step in, and moved forwards until he had left the ring of the crowd that stood in a circle around the duo. He spoke coolly, "That's enough, Hyuga," his eyed flickered over to Naruto's bewildered cerulean ones, "Put dobe down."

But it seemed like the Hyuga had no qualms about refusing his command, just like usual. Sasuke, not pleased with how this was turning out, started warningly, "Hyuga-"

But he was cut off as Neji spat on Naruto's face, "Keep. Your. Distance. From. My. Cousin. You. Hear. Me."

This made Sasuke coil in surprise, his mind registering the possibility that Sakura was Neji's cousin. Apparently the same question seemed to have occurred to Naruto, as his eyes bulged and he gaped, "Sakura-chan is your cousin? Shit no!"

Neji seemed just as taken aback, and his grip on Naruto's collar loosened, "Sakura? No... She," he pointed in the direction of the crowd, "is my cousin."

Every head snapped towards the direction he was pointing at and sucked in a gasp.

Naruto gave a strangled cry, "Wha... HINATA-CHAN?"

Neji nodded solemnly and all of a sudden everyone began to clearly notice the similarities in the looks of the two cousins and wondered why they hadn't thought of it before.

Naruto on the other hand was still dubious, "Impossible," he breathed out, "Hinata-chan can't be related to someone as uptight as you! She is so..." he paused for effect, "...nice!"

Watching Neji's eyes narrow in anger, Hinata spoke up hurriedly, "H-he is m-my cous-cousin, Naruto-kun," she confirmed, poking her fingers together. And as soon as Naruto's gaze shifted to her, she blushed deep red.

"You were saying, Uzumaki?" Neji smirked at the look of bafflement that Naruto wore, still unable to believe his ears.

Sasuke rushed a hand through his hair in annoyance. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched the girls huddle around Hinata and express their wonder than Neji could be Hinata's cousin. Tenten was the more inquisitive one, as she whispered endlessly, her gaze flickering towards the male Hyuga from time to time. Hinata seemed equally caught up with Naruto as her friend was with her cousin. Sasuke watched carefully as Sakura laughed at something Tenten said, and then excuse herself and walk away from them to pick a call.

And he would have continued staring if it were not for the presence that he felt looming behind him. Sasuke whirled around and was astonished to see Shikamaru standing there. The Nara raised his fist and Sasuke responded to the fist punch immediately.

"You're earlier than expected. I'm guessing everything went smoothly."

A look of annoyance crossed Shikamaru's face as he said, "As smoothly as it can get." Then looking over to the others, he called out, "Oi! Hyuga, let Naruto go. Teachers will be down here any moment."

At the mention of teachers, all the students who were witnessing the scene, magically seemed to vanish. And the ones who lingered, their heads snapped towards Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Tenten and Hinata pounced on Shikamaru, knocking him off on the floor as they hugged every part of him. Sasuke and the others were a bit taken aback that they knew Shikamaru. But then Sasuke remembered that Shikamaru had lived much of his childhood in Konoha, and it wasn't very unlikely for them to have come across each other.

"Troublesome, women," he groaned, "Get off me, you are heavy."

At last Tenten and Hinata got off, giggling. Tenten offered her hand to Shikamaru, who took it and brushed his clothes as he rose.

"Oi, Shika," Tenten started, "You never told us that you would be joining school here. I thought this was a 'drop-by' scheme," she rolled her eyes, "At least Ino said so."

"There is a political situation in Oto, all communications, flights, everything had been cut down. Our parents think it's wiser to attend at Konoha High for the time being. What a drag."

Hinata giggled at the Nara boy's trademark words.

Shikamaru looked around, "Where is Sakura and Ino?"

Everyone turned towards Sakura who stood a good distance away, conversing attentively in hushed tone on phone. Tenten whispered, "I bet anything, that's her dad on phone."

Sai, Shikamaru, Tenten and Hinata shared a look which Sasuke didn't understand. Neji didn't look like he cared, and Naruto was oblivious to all as usual. Tenten called out to Sakura who glanced back momentarily and signaled them to go ahead without her. So they began walking towards their next class together.

Shikamaru kept muttering 'troublesome' under his breathe. Naruto chatted loudly, Hinata stared at Naruto and blushed, and Neji kept glaring at Naruto while listening intently to what Tenten said to him. Sasuke walked slowly behind everyone. Watching everyone, he somehow felt left out.

"OH MY GAWD!"

And then for the second time in five minutes a scream rang out in the corridor. Everyone turned around to see a frantic blonde pouncing on Shikamaru. Shikamaru groaned, but Ino paid no attention to it.

"Oh my gawd! Shika-kun! It's so good to see you after all these time!"

Sasuke watched in mixed annoyance and impatience, as Shikamaru went from blue to purple in Ino's grip.

"Ca-can't brea-breathe..."

Tenten had to pull them apart, as Shikamaru immediately took in some lungful of air.

Ino, on the other hand, was unaffected by all of it, and gushed on, "Why didn't you tell me you were staying in Konoha? And also going to be in the same school as me!" She pouted, "Oh! I know, to surprise me! You are so sweet, Shika-kun..."

The blonde blabbered off until Shikamaru raised his voice at her in desperation, "Troublesome woman, do you never stop talking?"

Ino's smile faded and she abruptly took a step back, and whirled around. Sasuke saw Sakura yards away, stowing her phone in her pocket and begin to turn around.

"I want to talk about something with Forehead," Ino nodded to the rest of them, "All of you can go ahead."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another chapter down, twelve more to go! Urgh!

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


	3. Trouble with Haruno

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**A/N: **_**(VERY IMPORTANT)**_I've decided to polish up this story, one chapter at a time. Alteration is mainly being focused on the way of writing with slight modifications of facts, so no sweat.

Even so, I'm not even going to change much of the writing style. Because in that way readers can compare how much I've improved over time, when they read this story and my new ones. So I'm just polishing up the rough corners.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High School<strong>

_Chapter 3: Trouble with Haruno_

_**(Last Revised on 18**__**th**__** January 2014)**_

* * *

><p>As the others walked away, not questioning her motive, Ino stood crossing her arms and waited for Sakura to reach her. When the pinkette stood eye to eye with her, she stopped clicking her heels against the floor, effectively cutting out the clicking sound.<p>

Sakura didn't look in the best of her mood, "That was my father," she explained to the blonde with a grimace.

Ino, not interested in knowing further details at the moment, only nodded. Certain the everyone was out of the earshot, Ino looked straight into Sakura's eyes, and cut across whatever the pink haired girl had opened her mouth to say, "Sakura."

Ino watched nonchalantly as Sakura's eyes widened. Then she snapped shut her open mouth, and looked at Ino soberly with all her attention; they called each other by their proper names only when it was a serious matter in hand. Sakura could only wonder what the matter could be.

Sakura replied, quietly, still not quite understanding the motive of her best friend, "Ino."

Ino heaved a deep sigh, "Sakura, look, you are my best friend. We have been friends since kindergarten but..." She broke off, hesitancy seeping in her voice, "... But if you get in my way with Sasuke-kun, then our friendship will just have to end here."

Sakura blinked a couple of times, not quite getting it, "Ino?" She asked, "What are you talking about?" She wondered what could have gone so wrong for Ino to announce something like this.

To Sakura's alarm, tears began to gather in the corners of Ino's eyes, "Don't pretend, Sakura! You know what I'm talking about very well!"

Sakura was just as taken aback with the announcement, as she was to see the tears prickling down her best friend's eyes. She walked cautiously closer to Ino and made an attempt to hug her, but Ino smacked her hands away.

Sakura sighed, finally catching up to her friend's implications, "Ino?" she called out to her which successfully caught the blonde's attention as she looked up to meet her gaze with her own tear strained ones. "Is this about Sasuke?" Sakura asked her bluntly.

Ino only threw her a look, and Sakura had been around long enough to know that her assumption was correct. Inner snorted, rolling its eyes, _'Knew it. With Ino, it's always boys.'_

Sakura didn't have the heart to agree with her mental thoughts, and just told off Inner for the moment, not enthusiastic about anything other than calming her best friend for life.

"Look, pig, if it makes you feel any better, I'll gladly stay off the guy, okay?" She tried to catch the blonde's gaze, "I mean, I barely know the guy."

"Re-Really, forehead?" Ino hiccoughed.

She had to smile bitterly to herself, thinking about how easy it was for Ino's mood to swing its courses. Her inner was about to put forward a snarky remark, no doubt, but she didn't spare it the opportunity.

Sakura smiled as pleasantly as she could, nevertheless, displeased with how much Ino let guys rule her course of life. But she didn't say anything more than, "Of course, pig. Now, friends again?"

Ino's face brightened instantly, "Best friends forever, forehead!"

Inner Sakura, put under a time-out from talking, only rolled its eyes at the blonde's antics. They hugged each other.

However, soon Ino pulled away and pouted, "But Forehead, you are going to be around him a lot!"

Sakura raised a brow in question. Ino cocked her head in one side, "Kakashi assigned you two to sit together for the entire term, and he also told you to show him around..."

Sakura thought for a moment then punched her hand in the air as an idea clicked to her mind, "You can show him around if you like," she told Ino encouragingly, "What Kakashi doesn't know, won't hurt him. But I don't know anything about the seats. I bet you two won't have any classes together." Looking the expression on Ino's face, she said hurriedly, "I mean, you are majoring in dance and I doubt Uchiha is in dance class," she scrunched up her nose in distaste, "Though I can't deny that watching him in a pink tutu would've definitely made my day."

Sakura and Ino burst out laughing at the thought of Sasuke looking ridiculous in a pink tutu, doing ballet steps.

When they were done, Sakura continued in a much cheerful tone, "So that leaves only homeroom and Kakashi will be there. Hmm, frankly, I don't know how to bend this one."

But it seemed like enough for the blonde as she bounced up and down, "Sooo..." she dragged on, "I can show around Sasuke-kun?"

"U-huh."

"Sure?" She sounded...

'_Unconvinced?'_ Inner put in. And Sakura had to agree with it.

As Sakura nodded in affirmation, Ino simply pounced on her, "You are the best, forehead! Anyways, I should go and find Sasuke-kun and tell him all about this!"

"Yeah, you do that."

Ino skipped away, humming a cheerful tune. Sakura watched until she had taken a turn, and disappeared around the corner.

'_How can someone be so superficial?'_ She wondered to herself. She knew Ino for a long time now; ten years wasn't just anything. And she also knew that when Ino wasn't surrounded by boys, she could be an interesting person.

'_Only, she is never not surrounded by boys,'_ Inner pointed out the obvious, snickering.

Sakura sighed. She turned around, and began to walk towards her next class, while peeking at her watch to check the time.

'_SHIT! I'm going to be late for Bio!' _She yelled in her mind.

'_Damn,'_ Inner merely said, examining her nails, not sounding interested anymore.

Sakura was about to sprint off towards the Biology class, when about half a dozen people stepped in front of her, blocking her way. She didn't have to even look to know who they were. The dark haired girl who stood in front of her, wasn't one of Sakura's favorite. She groaned as she recognized the girl...

'Kin,' Inner Sakura growled fiercely.

...In fact, she would have liked nothing more than to punch the daylights out of Kin.

Behind Kin stood five others girls. Each of them clad in various kinds of panty-hoses, mini-skirts that showed off there long legs, and tops which had such low necklines that it left little to imagination. Sakura nearly retched as the strong fake aromas emitting from them, reached her nostrils. Everything about them looked fake.

Sakura raised a brow at them, before saying rather harshly, "Kin, shove your ass. I have class."

Kin laughed in her fake, high-pitched voice, "Oho! Do you hear that, girls? Little forehead-girl has class!"

All the other girls laughed along Kin. Kin gave a wicked smile, "Well, bitch! I've got other matters in hand which are more important than your stupid classes."

Sakura glanced down at her watch, now more than slightly annoyed, "Unlike you, I've better places to be instead of hanging out with low-life sluts."

She couldn't help but smirk as Kin's face turned blotchy red in anger, "Why you!" Kin narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Bitch. Stay. Away. From. My. Sasuke-kun!"

I frowned to myself, _'Just how delusional is she?' _The newest Uchiha didn't strike to her as someone who belonged to anyone. Especially, he is definitely not Kin's and never will be her.

'_Not if Ino has something to say to it, that is,'_ Inner said sourly, as Sakura imagined the look of pure horror that was bound to have cross the Uchiha's facade, had he been witnessing this...

'_...confrontation?'_ She asked herself, uncertainly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke was in fact witnessing the confrontation from behind a locker. He watched as Kin ran forward as best as she could in her five inch heels, to punch Sakura. He had a very good mind about not intervening, not enthusiastic about getting involved in cat fights. So he was pleased to see Sakura just sidestep Kin and continue walking towards her class, not bothering the gang of whores in the slightest.<p>

He smirked, _'So the girl knows her shit.'_

He found himself thinking that she was full of surprises. Sasuke shook his head and decided that it was time to leave, seeing that Sakura was fully capable of taking care of herself against a few pests.

'_Besides...'_ he frowned slightly at the thought, _'I've eavesdropped on her enough for one day.'_ He had deserted the group telling them that he had forgotten a book from the locker, but in reality he just had a bad feeling about Ino wanting to talk to Sakura about something, something about the blonde girl seemed off to him. And he had been quite right.

Sighing, with one last look at Sakura, he took a step backwards. But just as he was about to turn away, Sasuke saw in horror as Kin conjured a baseball bat out of the blue and turned it round to swing it on the unsuspecting Sakura. Something snapped inside him.

...

...

...

Sasuke moved so quick that it seemed like he had just vanished from sight and flickered the next second in front of Kin; behind Sakura, his hand shielding the pinkette from the imminent impact.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around in surprise having sensed a presence, and yelped. She watched in alarm as Kin dropped a heavy baseball bat on the floor, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Sakura looked from the blood on the bat, to the boy shielding her, in silent horror.<p>

She gasped, "Sasuke..."

Kin herself looked scared shitless, her henchmen even more. Regaining her thoughts, she scurried off with one last fleeting glance at what she had done to 'her' Sasuke-kun, her henchmen trailing after her; their footsteps echoing throughout the empty corridor.

Sasuke grunted as he flexed his arm slightly. Sakura was standing in front of him, transfixed, clutching his arm with both of her hands. Despite the pain, Sasuke felt really quite nonchalant. She vaguely wondered how he remained so cool at a time when his hand was broken and bleeding. He merely looked down at her. She had her head bowed, causing her bangs to hide her face from him. Hesitatingly, Sasuke shook off her grip from his okay hand and used it on Sakura's chin to make her to look up at him. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he glimpsed Sakura's face. She looked terrified, her green orbs widened in shock.

They stared at each other for the longest time, and at last Sasuke smirked. This evoked a reaction in Sakura, as she snapped back to reality, her grip tightening on Sasuke's injured hard, making him wince.

"Uchiha! For exactly how long have you been eavesdropping on me?"

Sasuke blinked, _'She is worried,'_ he blinked some more, _'...about me eavesdropping on her, rather than about my hand that lay in a mangled shape...?'_

Sasuke sneered, "Long enough."

"Jerk! Don't you ever dare repeat a word to any other soul, you understand me? If I hear otherwise..."

Sasuke deadpanned, "What? What will you do exactly," he added, "Pinky?"

Sakura's face turned red at this, obviously not a fan of being referred with such titles. She growled, "What did you call me?"

Sasuke quirked a brow at her. "Pinky," he told her.

It made her scalp prickle in anger. Fuming she snapped, "I heard it the first time! Doesn't make me think any better of murdering you," she told him scathingly.

"Even after what I just did for you, pinky?" Sasuke didn't even need to bat an eyelash to make her waver on her resolution.

She glared at him and was about to retort back for calling her 'pinky' again, when she realized the full implication of what he had said. Sakura stopped in her tracks. It seemed she was struggling with herself whether to be angry, embarrassed or grateful. So overall her face turned red. Sasuke noted unceremoniously that she looked cuter when she was blushing. The thought made him frown slightly.

Sakura looked away, her beginning to regain its natural color. She stammered, "I... well, Uchiha don't get me wrong but I... I'm grateful...that you...helped me..."

Sasuke was about to say something when they heard footsteps getting closer.

Sakura's panic was immediate,_ 'There's no freaking way that I can afford getting caught out of class twice in the same day!'_

She began running, pulling Sasuke along by his hand. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Sakura looked around and noticed the boys' rest room just in time. Without another thought, she ran in as quietly as possible, pulling Sasuke behind her and bolted the door.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was panting slightly. He looked around their surrounding and noted that the place looked like it hadn't been used for awhile. He looked at Sakura questionably.

She whispered fiercely, "What? You saw any other place? Just thank me for saving your ungrateful ass, jerk!"

Sasuke remarked coolly, "Admit it, you just wanted to get yourself out of trouble."

Sakura opened her mouth ready to retort, but could find none, "..."

It was true that she just pulled Sasuke with her because if the teacher had found Sasuke in the middle of a deserted corridor, his hand soaked in blood, it would caused a lot of unwanted question and most of it would have been led towards her. After all, she was the one who always caused trouble around here. And even the few times that she didn't, fingers were pointed at her either way. So Sakura was left to do all her best to glare draggers at Sasuke.

"Come on pinky, there was no harm done," he told her lightly. And Sakura was sure that she would blow up in anger any second, as Sasuke said so.

"What. The. Heck Do. You. Mean. No. Harm. Done! Did you even notice that your hand is fucking bleeding?" She all but shrieked.

Sasuke bought his injured hand up as if there was nothing wrong with it, and asked, nonplussed, "This?"

Sakura snapped fiercely, "What else!"

"This is nothing," he shrugged like it really was nothing, and even had the nerve to smirk, "But, Pinky, what I do wonder..." he looked her in the eyes, "Were you just now worried about me?"

Sakura turned such a deep shade of red at this, that she thought even Hinata wouldn't be able to hold a candle to it at her best, "N-no! What are you talking about? W-why would I be wo-worried about you?"

"For one, your stutter does keep me wondering."

"Shut up! And give me your hand!" Sakura tried to snatch his injured hand but Sasuke was too fast. She made another attempt and when it turned out to be no use she barked, "Damn! Uchiha! Just give your hand so I can bandage it before you pass out from too much loss of blood!"

'_I don't need a passed out Uchiha on my plate as well,'_ she added snappily at her Inner's wicked innuendos.

As Sakura attempted once more, he just moved his hand away every time. He could see her face turning angrier every moment that passed. Sasuke discovered that he found it rather fulfilling to get on her nerves. He felt a tug on his injured hand and saw that Sakura had at last trapped his hand.

"Ha! Uchiha! I got it now!" She struck out her tongue out at him in triumph.

He quirked a brow at her for her childish act and only sighed, "Hn. You are annoying."

To his surprise she merely snorted.

Sakura looked up from where she cleaning his wounded hand and smiled at his bewildered expression, "I get that a lot," she told him, like it was nothing, rolling her eyes in the process. In fact, her mood sounded a lot more relaxed from before.

Sakura went back to her work, with Sasuke following her every action. They were sitting on the floor; he was leaning against a locker behind him while Sakura sat crossed legged in front of him, his hand resting in her lap. She had somehow managed to stop the bleeding and was wrapping his hand with a thick wad of tissues that she had found.

And just like that, it was done. His arm was wrapped from wrist to arm. But he didn't move his hand from her lap and Sakura didn't seem to notice that.

"There," she slapped gently on his now bandaged arm, "all done. The tissue will have to do for now. We can get you up the infirmary during lunch break and get them really bandaged." She pulled down his sleeves, effectively hiding the bulging wad of tissue from sight.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but merely removed his hand from where it was resting on her lap; which seemed to bring Sakura's attention to him.

Sasuke sighed, "Look, about the other day, when I almost run you over, I'm..."

Sakura raised a finger to his lips and whispered softly, "There's no need to apologize. You just saved me a little while ago. As far as I'm concerned," she smiled the brightest he had ever witness, mesmerizing him in an instant, "We are even now."

"But..." She broke off.

Sasuke came back to reality, and blinked, looking at her expectantly.

Sakura took in a deep breath, "But, at least tell me..."

But she was cut across, as a cold piercing voice rang out behind them, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Both of them whipped around and to the towering figure of Morino Ibiki, to watch his eyes glint, "Uchiha. Haruno. I'm sure you two will find all your answers when I'm done with you two."

They froze. All the color began drain from Sakura's cheeks, leaving them pale; she had made the little mistake of not taking notice of the other door at the back which just happened to be unlocked.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura both sat rather uncomfortably in the principal's office. Tsunade, the principal sat there looking at them calculatingly, a bottle of sake gripped tightly in her hand. Morino, on the other hand, stood next to<p>

the busty woman, looking down at the pair in disdain and pure evil in his eyes. Tsunade broke the uncomfortable silence, "Mmhm... Sakura dearest and Sasuke-kun!"

Then she giggled, followed by a hiccough.

'_Yep, she is drunk,'_ Inner chirped.

Tsunade giggled some more, "Troublemaker, Haruno Sakura and famous Uchiha Sasuke..." She trailed off.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes_, 'What? Uchiha is famous? For what?'_ She had never heard of him before. _'Heck! I never even knew that another Uchiha existed, other than Itachi-san.'_ As Itachi lived alone and never had any visitors as far as she knew, she had always assumed that the elder Uchiha was the sole living Uchiha without any parents or family, and never even imagined him having any siblings.

'_Itachi-san is Sasuke's brother, right?'_ She asked Inner just to be certain.

'_Of course, they look a lot similar. I hope this one doesn't turn out to be gay like Itachi,'_ Inner told her, _'It'd be such a waste of beauty.'_

Then Tsunade giggled some more, breaking her train of thoughts for which Sakura was glad, because she wasn't enthusiastic about thinking about whatever good looks that the Uchiha owned, nor was she comfortable discussing it with her inner self.

"Let's seeeeee," Tsunade drawled, "You two have Bio now... Well, I do think that I possibly can let you two off the hook if..."

Sakura's eyes lit up at once, in hope. Even Sasuke looked curious. Tsunade was giggly and amused while Morino looked like he was at the verge of blowing up. Sakura smirked at his expression.

Tsunade continued, "... If Sasuke-kun gives me his autograph!"

Sasuke groaned, and Sakura looked puzzled. Morino who looked as if he would explode any moment now, finally burst out, "Tsunade-sama! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU CANNOT JUST LET STUDENTS OFF THE HOOK JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE FUCKING FAMOUS... IT'S THIS KIND OF TREATMENT THAT SPOILS THEM AND LEADS THEM TO THINK THAT THEY CAN DO THE HELL THEY WANT..."

Tsunade may have been drunk but she frowned, and slurred disapprovingly, "Morino, you are suspended for using vulgar language in the presence of two perfectly innocent students... And me, of course."

Sakura laughed out loud and struck out her tongue at the gawking Morino. Sasuke sighed and took a paper and signed it in a flash and pushed it back towards Tsunade.

Tsunade giggled, "...So there, scram and catch up to Bio."

"But-" Morino begun.

Tsunade pouted and made a 'no' motion with her finger, "Uh-uh. You don't get to have a say over me, mister." She broke into giggles yet again.

Sasuke and Sakura left the room without looking back. Once out in the silent corridor, they walked in silence. Sasuke looked relaxed with his hands stuffed in his pant pockets and his eyed shut close. Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't control her curiosity any longer. She burst out, "Uchiha?"

"Hn?"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Er... what are you exactly famous for?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at Sakura like she had grown three heads. Sakura laughed nervously under his intense gaze.

Meanwhile Sasuke mind raced,_ 'Was the girl serious? She doesn't know who I'm?"_

He decided to state the obvious and deadpanned, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura rolled her eyes. They were walking again.

"I know that much! I guess Itachi-san is your brother. But I mean like, if you are famous I should have heard about you... But uh...I never knew you existed." She finished lamely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted, "I'm the lead singer from Sharingan."

Sakura's eyes turned the size of dinner plates, "Sharingan?! You mean like Sharingan, Sharingan? Shikamaru's band?"

"Hn."

She took it as an 'yes' and couldn't help but gape in shock. Her eyes widened in realization, so she had been right last night, the lights hadn't fooled her eyes; the lead singer had been the dark haired guy who had been close to running over her.

'_And that dark-haired guy had been Sasuke,'_ Inner finished it for her, flashing a rather wolfish smile. She ignored it.

She gasped, "No wonder Naruto looked so familiar!"

Sasuke, on the other hand, was pleased that the girl hadn't gone goo-goo-eyes. Sakura's groan bought him out of the imagining realm. He slid open his eyes, only to see Hatake Kakashi standing in front of them, grinning from ear to ear, his mask pulled taut against his mouth.

As they came to a stop in front of him, he said with his crinkled eye, as if thoroughly enjoying the moment, "So my dear students, being out of the class during class hours aren't considered as good examples."

Sakura opened her mouth, "Sensei, we can explain!"

Kakashi shook his head, apparently amused, "No, no, Sakura-chan. Being late for classes twice in one day; very bad, indeed. And now you've also persuaded Sasuke to go along with your plan. Very, very bad, indeed."

Sasuke looked at the grinning man, and wondered what could be so amusing in the situation; he just couldn't find it. He decided that he should talk before they ended up with detention or worse, "Sakura was showing me around," he merely told the silver haired teacher.

But Kakashi wasn't in all ears. He waved his hand dismissively, and said, "So, my dear students, three hours detention for both of you after school."

Sakura's mouth fell, utterly speechless. Sasuke's brows furrowed but otherwise, he merely continued walking to their original destination, pulling the still-gaping-pinkette by her arm. For the second time in one day, Sasuke could swear he saw Kakashi wink at him.

"We got detention! He didn't even listen to me! How could he do that! I mean, we just had escaped punishment from Tsunade and we were just going back to the class! Obviously, he can't have given us detention! I mean, we were just..."

Sasuke listened to the blabbering pinkette, she obviously sounded upset. And she also talked too much for Sasuke's taste. _'And she is so annoying at times, and I only know for a few hours...' _Sasuke didn't even know which part was worse.

Sasuke and Sakura reached the Biology classroom. Sakura had heard that a new teacher had been appointed for Bio, and as she pushed open the door, she vaguely wondered who it was. She shot a quick sideways glance at Sasuke as she opened the door. As they entered, the entire class stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at their direction instead. Sakura looked up at the clock on the wall that told her that they were 45 minutes late.

"Uh... we can explain...?" She said feebly as she turned towards the teacher, only to freak out, "GYAAH!"

Everyone looked at her sharply. The teacher, on the other hand, looked completely unaffected and slithered towards them, creeping her out more. Sakura backed away a little as the pale, snake-like teacher came to a halt in just front of them.

He smiled in a creepy way at them and hissed out which almost made Sakura jump with a start, "Sssassuke Uchiha."

Sakura felt like she would faint as the snake hissed out Sasuke's name. His golden eyes peered straight at Sasuke, only rolling towards her once. She felt highly uncomfortable and glanced at Sasuke to check reaction. He looked completely unfazed and stared back into the golden eyes coolly.

Sakura frowned slightly, _'It's almost like...'_

Inner finished the sentence for her, _'...like they know each other.'_

Sakura shuddered at the prospect and then shook her heads inwardly at the absurdity of the possibility.

At last, the teacher moved aside to let them in, much to Sakura surprise that they didn't need to explain themselves. Somehow, she had a notion that Sasuke being there with her, saved her skin. They made their way over to the seats, only to find there were only a few left beside some clingy girl or weirdoes. Sakura saw Sasuke wince as more than a few girls waved him over and made place for him to sit beside them. Smirking to herself, Sakura tugged at the younger Uchiha's sleeves and jerked her head towards one empty bench. It looked like they would just have to suck it up and sit together again.

As they slipped into their seats, Sakura became well aware of the countless glares pointed at the back of her head. She ignored them, and looked over at the front where the teacher was writing something on the board. Sasuke, she noticed, was staring out of the window looking lost in his own thoughts. She wanted to ask him what that was about with the teacher earlier, but decided it was best not to disturb him. So Sakura picked up a pencil and started doodling in corners of her notebook.

"Sssasuke-kun..." The teacher called out from the front, snapping Sasuke out of his daze.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from sniggering when she heard it, and looked up from her handiwork to the teacher. She could see out of the corner of her eyes, Sasuke looked quite murderous as he regarded the teacher coldly. His eyes flickered towards her momentarily, glaring hard. Sakura found herself laughing some more.

At the precious moment, the bell rang. Still laughing, Sakura rose having gathered all her things, and simply skipped away. Sasuke, not enthusiastic about getting swarmed by the girls who looked at him like they wanted nothing better than to eat him, quickly followed her suit. As Sasuke came out, students filling past him from every direction, he could find so sign of Sakura.

He was just about to heave a dark sigh, when he felt a presence close behind him. Sasuke tensed, his mind immediately flying to the undesirable prospect of it being a girl who wanted to get too close. But then a soft feminine hiss sounded close to his ear, "Sssasuke-kun..."

If Sasuke didn't know any better, he might have freaked out. He turned around just in time to see a certain pink blob sprint away in the direction of the cafeteria.

Sighing, Sasuke followed. Upon entering he came face-to-face with girls. Screaming fan-girls, to be exact. Beyond them Sasuke could see Sai, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Hinata all sitting huddled at a table under a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke ducked his fan-girls and...fan-boys, the thought seriously disturbed him; and made his way towards the table his friends were all sitting at.

Just as he reached the table, Sakura straightened up from the hug that she had been giving to Shikamaru, having gotten the news that he would be around for a while, and spared Sasuke a glance and nodded at him.

Naruto jumped to his feet, shouting, "Teme! Sakura-chan just told me that you two got detention?" He paused to suck in a breath, "But teme, you NEVER get detentions!"

Sasuke grunted, not in the mood to have Naruto yelling in his super annoying voice, near his ears, "Hn. Shut up, dobe."

"Teme! What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, dobe."

"ARGH! JACK-ASS!"

"Baka."

"ASS-HOLE!"

"Dead-last."

Naruto looked like he was about to say something, but Tenten interjected, pulling Naruto by his collar and shaking him until he was seated and silent.

Sakura asked, looking around the cafeteria, "Guys, where's Ino?" But everyone shrugged, having no clue about the whereabouts of the blonde.

"So, what subjects are you all taking?" Tenten asked brightly.

Sakura replied almost at once, "Bio, Health, Math and English."

Hinata answered quietly, "Math, English, Health and French."

Tenten herself said, "Well, I'm taking Martial Arts class, English, Math and..." she made a face, "...Physics."

Sakura raised her brows, knowing that her bun headed friend was terrible at the subject, "Physics?"

Tenten shook her head with a grimace and groaned, "Don't ask."

Neji said, "Politics, Economics, Math, English, Physics."

Hinata added quietly, "Nii-san is also taking Martial Arts."

Naruto was the most enthusiastic, "Math, English, Politics and Economics!"

Sasuke sniggered, "Yeah, I'd like to see you pass even one of those, dobe," Not giving Naruto the chance to speak back, he added, "Math, English, Bio, Eco, Politics, Physics."

Sai said, "Human Psychology, English, Math and Advanced Arts."

They all turned to Shikamaru, to find that he was asleep, and couldn't find the heart to wake him up. Sakura breathed out, "Knowing Shikamaru, he probably wrote in name in all the subjects he could find."

Tenten made a tsk-ing sound, and moaned, "I wish I were a genius like him!"

Sakura nodded and took out a page and said, "Well, Pig is in dance major plus English and Math. So that means that all of us are going to be together in English and Math classes. I'm not going to see much of Ino, Shika-kun, Sai, Neji and Tenten except in English and Math classes. Hinata-chan and I have Health together. But, on the other hand... it seems like..."

Tenten cut across, "That you will be mostly with Sasuke all the time."

Sakura gave a weak 'yeah', looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes and hastily averting them before everyone could start noticing. She wasn't sure she could handle being around the Uchiha all the time; after all, he had been this close to taking her life away...

Inner rolled her eyes, _'But he didn't,'_ she pointed out the obvious and then smirked_, 'In fact, he even swallowed up his pride to go all the way and apologize.'_

Sakura sighed, giving in to her Inner's words, _'Yeah, and he also saved my ass there with Kin. I guess, we are even.' _There was no denying it.

As the bell rang, everyone rose to go to their separate classes. Sakura had Health with Hinata. She finished packing her bag and looked up at Hinata who stood by the cafeteria door, waiting for her. Sasuke also seemed to be lingering a few steps away.

Hesitatingly, she walked over to Sasuke, who merely told her, "See you after school," before turning to leave.

Sakura blinked, "For what?"

He looked at her blankly, "...Detention?" He gave her a weird look.

Sakura made a loud 'oh', having forgot all about it in the short time that she was with her friends. Nodding, she took her leave and hurried across the cafeteria and towards Hinata who was waiting for her.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked her as she reached the Hyuga girl, having gotten rid of her stammer now that Naruto wasn't around.

Sakura merely shrugged and said, "Nothing." And they began to walk away to their class. Sakura was well aware of Sasuke at her retreating back. She picked up her pace and didn't slow down until they had taken a turn, and was at last away from the younger Uchiha's burning gaze. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, making Hinata give her a look. Sakura was glad that the Hyuga heiress didn't say anything.

Sakura spoke first, preventing Hinata from saying anything further in the matter if she was about to, "Soooo," a sly smile tugged on her lips as she turned towards the Hyuga heiress, "Naruto, huh?"

She laughed as Hinata turned beetroot red.

* * *

><p>Back in the principal's room, Tsunade blinked as her office focused in. She looked around and sighed. Her gaze fell on an innocent piece of paper lying on her desk. She picked it up and regarded it, and then yelled, "Shizune!"<p>

A dark haired woman came in running almost immediately, "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade held the piece of paper in front of her, her brows furrowed, "Why on earth, do I have a paper signed by one 'Uchiha Sasuke' on my desk?"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The fan-girl, Kin (I forgot her last name) is the dark haired girl who attacks Sakura when Sasuke and Naruto are out-cold at the forest of death. I was thinking of using Karin but then I decided to save her for later. And I'm sure you all know of Morino Ibiki.

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


	4. Sneaking around

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**A/N: **_**(VERY IMPORTANT)**_I've decided to polish up this story, one chapter at a time. Alteration is mainly being focused on the way of writing with slight modifications of facts, so no sweat.

Even so, I'm not even going to change much of the writing style. Because in that way readers can compare how much I've improved over time, when they read this story and my new ones. So I'm just polishing up the rough corners.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High School<strong>

_Chapter 4: Sneaking around_

_**(Last Revised on 19**__**th**__** January 2014)**_

* * *

><p>As Sakura stood under the cherry tree in the cafeteria, waiting for Sasuke to come, she looked up at the sky. The sun had already set and the sky had turned the shade of purple, though she could identify some specks of orange and pink glow on the horizon.<p>

"Yo!"

The pink haired girl jumped a little, being caught off-guard. Sakura turned around and saw Kakashi strode towards her, accompanied by another man. Living in Konoha for years now, she instantly recognized the man; it was Iruka-sensei, her middle school teacher

Sakura beamed at them as they came nearer, "Kaka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled, "Little Forehead-chan."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I haven't seen you for such a long time, sensei, and is that the way to treat your favorite pink haired student?"

Iruka laughed, and patted her head, "I may not see you anymore but that sure doesn't stop the rumors from reaching me. Always up to something or another, huh, Sakura-chan? "

She glared over at Kakashi's direction, "I'm sure that the things I do are pretty harmless. The only reason why you even come to hear of it is because some people like Kakashi-sensei don't have anything better to do than back bite."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "I can hear you, you know. And you also seem to be forgetting that I've taken the charge of punishing you..." He gave her a look.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Hehe, what I meant was that Kakashi sensei is totally the best. It's hard to break rule under his nose, you know." She tried to act as seriously as she could.

Iruka shook his head as Kakashi gave a crooked smile, "While I can't deny the fact that I totally am the best, let's move onto other matters. Sakura-chan, I was going to give you the normal drill of 500 lines of what-not-to-do, but I thought why not spice it up for you people," He winked at her, but seeing her frown, he continued, "Well, anyways, something has come up, so I won't be around..."

She snorted, interrupting him, "Yeah, like bugging Anko to go out with me."

"You know me too well, Sakura," he winked and then cleared his throat, "Anyways, so Iruka here will be in charge of your detention."

She nodded.

"And your job is to," he handed her a big box which seemed to appear out of nowhere, "paint the walls of room 101."

Sakura put down the heavy box, in which, she now knew, were paints. Kakashi told her, "You start as soon as Uchiha gets here. When you are done just inform Iruka before leaving."

Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled in a smile. The pink haired girl sighed, "Sensei, why do I get the feeling that something is very wrong about this whole 'let-me-be-in-charge-of-Sakura's-punishment' thingy?"

She could see Kakashi's mouth twitch, before he batted his innocent eye at her, "What do you even mean, Sakura-chan?"

"You know what I..."

"Ah, looks like Uchiha is here."

Sakura looked around as Sasuke strode over to join them. She then turned around at Kakashi to glare at him for evading her, who just chuckled and he and Iruka disappeared...

'_...into thin air?'_ She decided not to dwell on it.

Blinking, she rounded to Sasuke and motioned him to follow her. On their way to room 101, she explained what was required of them to do.

When they reached the room, Sakura lightly kicked open the door, as she was carrying the box containing the paints. Instantly, she put down the box aside and walked inside the room, checking it out.

The benches and chairs were pushed against the walls. The window reflected the setting sun at the distance against the vivid pink sky. A white board hung on the wall behind the teacher table. Sakura turned to Sasuke who was still standing at the doorway and silently looking the room over.

"Stop sulking and let's get to work," She told him, "If you want to go home tonight, that is."

Sasuke looked around the room and remarked coolly, "The room has been cleaned recently."

Sakura paid no attention to him, having no idea how the information of whether the room had been cleaned recently or not, could come in use in the situation at their hand. She began to unpack the paint boxes and tried choosing what color to use on the walls. The faster they got the work the done, the faster they would be able to leave.

"Hmm... How about plain white?" She said carelessly, not really caring how a class room should look like.

"A hospital room doesn't sound bad at all."

'_That was sarcasm,'_ Inner narrowed its eyes.

Sakura huffed, "Okay! Okay! You can choose then."

"... Black?" Sasuke grunted, taking the name of the first color that occurred to him.

Sakura almost choked, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they will be teaching students how to be an emo," she told him, "like you, in this room."

Sasuke glared at the laughing pinkette, "I'm not emo," he said interrupting her laughter and drawing her attention to him, "I just..." He watched her arch a brow and breathed out, "...talk less."

There was a pause, then she said awkwardly, "...Okay."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I don't know what the matter with you is, but there is something wrong about you, alright?"

He gave her a quizzical look, like it was the first time he heard anyone tell him that he was not normal. Sakura realized that it was possible; after all everyone seemed to be obsessed with how perfect he is every way, that they overlook his flaws.

'_Except Naruto, of course,'_ Inner provided,_ 'Naruto seems to have just the right perception of him.'_

"Hn?" He sounded interested, but knowing him for however the littlest time that she did, she knew that he would never ask her outright to elaborate.

"You're..." She paused, thinking hard, but couldn't find any word that could describe him. "I don't know. There is so many things wrong with that," she chose her words with care, "...dark and handsome thing that you've going for yourself."

Sasuke didn't say anything, and Sakura averted her eyes, fidgeting with the pail of paint in her hand. She didn't know what made her say all that to Sasuke; like she had said to Ino, she barely knew the guy. She couldn't just pass judgments as she wished. And for all she knew, there might be more in him than it met the eye.

Sasuke on the other hand, had gone quite. On the outside he maintained an impassive facade, while on the inside he pondered over the words that Sakura had said to him. For some reason, her words had a ring in them, like indeed there was something wrong about him.

Suddenly Sakura, who had also been fidgeting for sometime, exclaimed out loud, "That's it! I think this room is used for art class. I remember once coming here searching for Sai during one of his art classes! I'm sure this was the room."

Sasuke, still not saying anything, went to the teacher's table and pulled open the drawers. He grunted, "Art supplies."

Sakura bounced over to him, "Art it is, then!"

But it took a lot more time for them to decide on any color. In the end, Sasuke got tired of listening Sakura yell at the top of her lung, and just relented to her choice.

"You're just as bad as dobe," he told her since to him, canary yellow wasn't any better than bright orange.

Sakura scrunched up her nose in displeasure at being compared to Naruto, and said, "At least I don't suggest black at every opportunity I get."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and refused to get mad at him on his whim. So they began their work, and were done with the greater portion of it when Sakura's phone began to ring. She checked it and suddenly paused on her tracks.

"It's my father," her voice suddenly went quiet and it didn't skip Sasuke's attention who only nodded when she excused herself and went to another corner of the room for some privacy.

Sasuke went on with roll-painting the wall. When Sakura came back, she was more subdued. When he looked her way, she shrugged and told him that her father wasn't happy about her getting into detention or staying out late.

Sasuke raised a brow, nodding towards the sky outside, "This is late?"

"Hm," she vaguely answered, "Father has his perception."

When she didn't show any sign of saying any further on the topic, Sasuke didn't push for more. If there was one thing that he believed that every person should have, it was space. He didn't enjoy it when people invaded his personal space, nor did he like to invade the others'.

Another phone call to Sakura, brought Sasuke out of his thoughts.

He watched her as she received, "Hello?" She said carefully.

"Sa-saku-ch-chan? I... m-my..." There was a hitch in breath, "Flu-Fluffy d-died..."

And then Hinata burst into tears, unable to speak further. Sakura, who wasn't expecting this or anything near this, hesitated a little before finding back her voice and answering, "Calm down, Hina-chan. Where are you?"

Sakura thought she heard a muffled sound that sounded something like 'home'.

She sighed, "Calm down. I'm coming."

Sakura hung up and turned to Sasuke who was watching her inquiringly. She deadpanned, upset with the news of Hinata's adorable kitty's death, "Fluffy died."

Sasuke frowned, and deadpanned, "What?"

She paused and realized that Sasuke wouldn't know Fluffy and sighed, "Fluffy, Hinata's pet cat, died. She is in a bad state. I told her that I'm coming to her house. So I need to go now." She sighed once again, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"Who names their cat Fluffy?" Sasuke remarked.

"Hinata can name her pet anything she wants, you got a problem with that?" Sakura snapped.

"No," Sasuke intoned, "I am just saying..."

"Well, don't say anything!" Sakura didn't know why she was being mean all of a sudden, but told herself that it was probably because of the call that she got from her father. That made sense to her; her father had a way of getting in her mind and messing it up.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Sasuke raised a brow, "So, am I allowed to talk now?" To which Sakura threw him a glare. He continued, "And what makes you think you can go now?"

"I don't know, but I just have to, alright? Hinata sounded terrible."

"Sakura," he said coldly, "We are in the middle of a detention, and the last time I checked, you can't just walk out on a detention."

Sakura threw him a dirty look; like she didn't know that. She opened her mouth to retort but could fine none. She huffed in defeat as she realized that Sasuke did have a good point.

"Whatever, Uchiha," she said, grumbling, "You can stay and finish the work. But I'm finding a way and getting away."

"Hn."

"Oh, for the love of God! Do not 'hn' like that!"

"Hn."

Sakura huffed again and decided to not waste energy on Sasuke anymore. She went up to the window and unlocked the latch. The window swung open. She peered down and looked there for a long time.

Sasuke blinked as he saw a triumph smirk tugging on her lips. His mind immediately assumed the worst, "Pinky, are you thinking of what I think you're thinking?"

"And how should I know what you're thinking about what I'm thinking?" She called at him over her shoulder, irritably.

Sasuke cut to the chase and merely deadpanned, "You're thinking of jumping."

Sakura looked back at him in surprise at the fact that he had just read her mind. She pursed her lips and decided to play his game, just to annoy him. She replied simply, "Hn."

He frowned at her. She protested immediately, "What? You can do that and I can't?"

He shrugged and Sakura just shook her head in exasperation. Sasuke was looking at her like she had almost grown three extra heads. She whirled around to face him and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's just two floors high."

"Are you out of your mind?" He asked in his ever impassive voice, smooth and velvety. Sakura frowned at herself in displeasure at having thought as much.

She smiled playfully at him, and batted her eyelashes, "Took you long enough to realize."

She struck out her tongue. Sasuke sighed and went over to stand next to her by the window. He peered down just as Sakura had been doing and saw that it wasn't as high as he had thought it would be. Building were much higher at Oto in comparison. People could very well end up in the hospital for months if they jumped off a two floored building in Oto, and if from a higher floor, then it could very well be a matter of life and death.

"Did you ever do this before?" He asked her seriously.

Sakura blinked and looked utterly astonished by the odd query, "No."

Sasuke grunted but didn't say anything. Before Sakura could say anything more, Sasuke had moved aside so that he stood behind her. One moment she felt herself being swept off the floor and strong arms snaking around her waist, and the next moment, before she knew anything, she felt cool night air hit her skin, making goose bumps ripple on her skin.

Sakura blinked and slowly looked up; her emerald eyes meeting the pair of onyx. Even in front of the mall, when he had almost run her over, when she had laid her eye on him for the first time, he had looked every bit of handsome that he actually was. But at that moment there was something even more than the tall, dark and handsome, and whatever it was, it left her breathless. At that moment she truly appreciated what a refined beauty he possessed. How his slanting eyes were the prettiest eyes that she ever witnessed, how there were tiny white flecks in his black orbs, how pretty he looked with his dark locks framing his perfect, pointed, pale face. Sakura's hands ached to just touch his face, as if on reflex...

"I swear I heard something out here..."

Sakura blushed and jerked her thoughts away. Sasuke quickly hid behind a wall, still carrying Sakura in his arms. The shadow concealed them from Iruka's sight as he came strolling, looking around suspiciously.

"It was probably nothing, Iruka."

And now that was Kakashi. When both the men's footsteps died down, Sasuke and Sakura returned their attention to themselves. And then she noticed that she was still wrapped in Sasuke's strong arms. She squirmed and understanding her indication, Sasuke immediately let her down.

Sakura, back on her own feet, tried her best to look anywhere but at the Uchiha. She was certain that her face was even redder than Hinata's ever could be. As a matter of fact, she still found it hard to believe that Sasuke had just jumped off a building like that, carrying her. She had thought that he would leave her curling in the ground in pain and broken bones, had she been not able to pull off the stunt successfully.

Then abruptly she remembered their reason for breaking off detention in the first place. She looked at Sasuke, "So... Uh..." She trailed off, not quite understanding what to say to him anymore. Sasuke himself didn't speak either, but just began to walk silently towards the direction of the parking lot. There were just three cars left in the parking lot. One was Kakashi's she recognized, and the other someone else's, and at the furthest end stood Sasuke's black Porsche. Sakura didn't fail to recognize the car that had almost taken her life.

Sasuke came to a stop in front of his car, and whirled around to her.

Sakura glanced past him, at the car, with a slight frown marred on her forehead, "Uh... So I guess, I'll see you around..." She said lamely.

He nodded. Sakura stood there a moment longer before turning around and beginning to walk away. She had taken about ten hurried steps, before Sasuke called out from behind, "Sakura! Do you need a ride?"

It made her turn around at him and wonder if he was just being polite or the offer really stood. She paused at the thought of sitting in a car that had been this close to taking away her life, and it was enough to make her want to retch. But, she found herself thinking, that the Hyuga compound was quite a distance away...

"I thought you were never going to ask," she told him as she strode back over.

Sasuke smirked and held open the door for her. Once she was seated, he slammed the door shut after her and walked over to the other side. Fixing both of their seat belts, they stole a glance at each other, effectively at the same instance. It made Sakura tear her eye away, blushing more than a little.

However, as Sasuke reversed, Sakura's thoughts took a different turn, "I can't believe I'm sitting in the same car which almost took away my life just yesterday," She made a face, "And not to mention, accompanied by a guy who almost ran me over."

"You talk too much, you know?" Sasuke told her irritably, giving her a hint that he didn't like talking while driving. So they travelled the rest of the journey in silence, with some occasional directions from Sakura as Sasuke was new to Konoha and didn't know the place well enough. And then within twenty minutes, they were parked at the back of the Hyuga Mansion and they hiding behind bushes, kind of soaked in mud.

"Pinky, what am I doing here, again?"

Sakura immediately hushed him and crept forward, looking around to make absolutely sure that there weren't any guards. Sasuke followed her actions, his senses perked up. When they found nothing alarming, very slowly they began to creep out from the bushes by the Compound and inch towards the boundary wall. Sakura looked around; but still there were no sign of any guards.

Sakura had just opened her mouth to explain her plan to Sasuke but, of course, like always, the prick had his own plans. For the second time in the last one-hour, she felt herself being swept off the ground and the pleasant sensation of air smacking right in her face. Once on the other side of the wall, Sakura blushed before realizing that, ONLY, it wasn't very pleasant to be picked up by a practical stranger without her damn permission. It was a pity that she couldn't throw a fit without drawing attention. So she just cleared her throat and was immediately put down.

'_On my OWN two feet!'_

How rude, she chided silently. Sakura looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes, who seemed completely unfazed and was looking around and making sure that the coast was clear. Frowning to herself, she looked up at the rows of windows. Most of them were dark or had the curtains pulled. But a dim light glowed from the room that, she knew very well, belonged to Hinata.

Sakura beckoned the Uchiha and jogged to the place directly beneath Hinata's room that was on the second-floor. She curved her hand to cover her mouth as she urgently shouted in the quietest voice she could muster, "Hinata!"

There was no response.

"Hinata!"

The window swung open and Hinata's dark head popped into view, "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Down here!"

Hinata looked down. And then she saw them. She seemed a little taken aback, for what reason who knows.

"Hey, Hina! Do you think you can throw us a rope or something?"

"A-a ro-rope? I- I don't..."

The rest of her speech was cut short as Sasuke grunted, "Move aside."

Hinata cast a nervous glance at him. It seemed that she was quite intimidated by the young Uchiha but did as she was asked; it made Sakura frown a little.

Sakura turned around and poked Sasuke on the chest, "Now, you! Don't ever dare scare Hina like that, get it?"

"Hn."

"Do not 'hn' ME!"

"Hn."

"Argh! Damn you."

"Uh... Sa-Sakura-chan? U-Uchiha-san?"

They looked up at the shy girl and remembered their purpose for being there in the first place. Sakura asked, "The rope, Hina?" She was about to turn around to him to scold him for grunting AGAIN, when she was swept off the floor... again. Sakura sighed dejectedly.

They landed cleanly in the room, where Hinata stood by one corner her eyes as big as saucers. But Sakura barely paid her any attention, instead, jumped off Sasuke's arms and growled at him dangerously, "What was that for, huh?"

Sasuke of course had the nerve to smirk, "Why? Scared?"

Her nose flared while she felt my face flush, "Next time when you decide to sweep me off the floor do tell me first so I can punch you!"

Sasuke just smirked, which infuriated her further, "You know you enjoy it, Sa-ku-ra"

Sakura growled ferociously, "I DO NOT!"

"Rea..."

The rest of his sentence was cut short because at that exact moment a very LOUD blonde barged in (much to Sakura's relief). Both, Hinata and Sakura were started, Sasuke was obviously unfazed. Naruto jumped over to Hinata, apparently not noticing Sasuke or Sakura, "Hinata-chan! I heard your pet cat died from Neji-teme!"

Then he hugged Hinata. Hinata lost it; she had already been about to faint when Naruto had barged in and now when he addressed her, she turned a bright red. And guess what happened when Naruto pounced on her... Luckily, Naruto caught her just in time before she hit her head on something.

He squealed, "Eh? Hinata-chan? What happened? Are you al..." His eyes finally found them, standing in the shadows. Sakura mumbled incoherently.

Immediately, Naruto raised his hands in defense as he exclaimed, "Sakura-chan! I swear I didn't do anything to her!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto, don't be stupid. Of course, we know you didn't do anything-"

To which Sasuke replied disdainfully, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Sakura."

The pinkette shot the Uchiha a dirty look, but he was done anyways, before moving on to chastise Naruto, "Don't pounce on her, now! One of these days you could kill her, you know."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, I heard from Neji-teme that her cat died and how upset she was so I came here to present her a new one."

For the first time they noted the tiny cage in Naruto's hand in which a tiny white fluff purred and its azure blue eyes, which were very similar to Naruto's ones, fixed on the fainted Hinata. Sakura had an impression that it would take a fit to get Hinata to look away from it, ever. In fact, she wondered whether they should let Hinata have it in the first place... To think how devastated Hinata would be when it died.

'_Or worse, got lost,'_ Sakura snorted at Naruto's thoughtlessness. She thought that maybe Sasuke was right; he was really, really obnoxious.

It was Sasuke, who broke the silence, "Dobe, did you have to roll in the ground and jump up walls to come in here?"

Naruto seemed puzzled as he shook his head, while Sakura knew exactly what Sasuke was trying to imply. She glared at the dark haired teen.

"No, I just barged in..."

Sasuke cut across as he looked accusingly at her as if to say 'see-we-could-have-just-walked-in'. Sakura glared draggers at him and breathed out, "You have no idea how Hinata's family is. You really think they would just let you walk in? She's an heiress, for god's sake."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "SHE IS?"

Naruto was ignored by both of the others, as they were too busy glaring at each other.

Sasuke said coolly, "Well, dobe is standing here, and I sure as hell don't see anything wrong with him."

Sakura jerked her head, snorting, "I'm sure that will all be rectified as soon as her father becomes aware of this. He'll throw us out on our ass... Shit!"

The boys apparently had enough sense and experience to understand why she had stopped in mid speech. All of them looked at the open door; people were flooding in the corridor. Hissing, Sakura immediately pulled the brooding Sasuke and a bewildered Naruto by their shirt collar, and jumped out of the window into the night and landed on the ground as neatly as one could with two other sacks.

Naruto looked like he was about to burst out, and Sakura thanked Sasuke silently for having the sense to clasp a hand on his mouth.

Right then a stern voice, no doubt belonging to Hinata's father, sounded just above them, "I swear there were someone here. The window was open so they must have escaped to the grounds. And Hinata looks like she fainted... Perhaps he was trying to kidnap her, whoever it was, and drugged her..."

"Sir, we've a little situation at hand." Someone was saying.

Hinata's father was sharp, "What do you mean?"

"The guards just reported that a blonde male barged into this room some five minutes ago."

There was a pregnant pause, "Search the grounds thoroughly. It's a miracle that he didn't succeed in whatever he was trying to do. Meanwhile sent for the doctor; we can ask Hinata about it once she was recovered. Maybe she can shed some light on the matter."

Then the window was slammed shut. Sakura released the breath that she was holding in and gave Sasuke an I-told-you-so look. Sasuke shrugged. She broke the uncomfortable silence, making sure to speak in whispers, "We need to get out fast. Naruto-" She turned towards the said blonde, only to find him sound asleep. She raised a brow at the idiot's best friend. Sasuke merely sniffed scornfully.

"Well, Uchiha? What do we do now?"

"You tell me, Sakura."

When Sakura remained quiet for a long time, lost in some thoughts or other, Sasuke sighed, "We should leave before the guards come out to search the grounds."

She nodded and carefully stood up, "What about Naruto?"

Sasuke didn't provide any verbal reply, instead, just took hold of one of the blonde's feet and started walking across the grounds and towards the wall beyond which they left his car. Sakura watched, shocked, while Naruto got dragged over the ground. She stared after them in surprise and when Sasuke glanced back over his shoulder, she realized she had not moved yet. Hurrying over to join the two friends, she thought, _'Some best friends they sure are; to be so rough with each other and yet not desert each other's company.'_

When they reached the boundary wall, Sasuke pulled Naruto by his heel and then heaved him in the air. Sakura gawked at him, her eyes the size of dinner plates, "You are not going to..." She trailed off; it was difficult to maintain her voice from plain shrieking.

Sasuke had just thrown his best friend over an eight-foot high wall and all Sakura could do was gape in disbelief. And then he whirled around to her. Sakura's mind was so caught up being worried about whether Naruto was dead, or survived the impact, that she failed to notice Sasuke as he came closer.

She realized his intentions a second too late. "No! No! Noooo..."

Clasping a hand over her mouth, not wanting to risk being caught when they had come so far, Sasuke heaved her over his shoulder and by some miracle, once again plunged himself in the air. Once on the other side, Sakura glared at the dark haired boy who still had her in his arms. She tried to bite his hand which were clasped tightly around her mouth, but he snatched it away just in time.

Nothing interfering with her mouth anymore, she snapped, "Uchiha! Let me down! Now!"

Sasuke only gave his trademark grunt and then dropped her. Sakura, who had been expecting to be put down, tumbled down on the mud. The mud splashed, tainting her clothes, splashing all over her face.

Sakura moaned as she turned over her hand in front of her, "Ewww..."

Sasuke walked away, heaving the still sleeping Naruto from the ground and stashing him in the back seat of the car. He saw that Sakura was still sprawled over the mud, and thought that it served her right for making him roll on the ground earlier and getting him in so much trouble in one single day. A fuming and covered-in-dirt Sakura joined him inside his car. Silently, he pulled away from the miniature forest behind the Hyuga Compound.

"Uchiha... What are we going to tell Kakashi about deserting the detention?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura glanced back at the back seat where Naruto was sprawled over, snoring peacefully. They had decided to return to finish their detention instead of having to answer unwanted questions next day at school, and possibly have be on the receiving end of another series of punishment.<p>

It took half the time to reach school, than it had originally taken to reach the Hyuga Compound. This was most probably due to the fact that Sakura, in her hurry to go home before her father called her once again, kept telling Sasuke that he drove like a girl, which in turn caused him to drive faster. And her complaints and moaning about being dropped on the mud, made him want to escape her company even more.

Locking Naruto inside the car, sound asleep, Sasuke and Sakura once again entered the school building. The corridors were dark and empty, and they simply used the stairs this time. It didn't take long to finish their remaining work, and when they went to the teacher's lobby, they were pleased to see that Iruka had dozed off and not noticed their absence. They woke him up and told him that they were done and leaving now.

Glancing at her wrist watch Sakura exclaimed, "Damn, it's seven forty! Curfew is at eight, I have like only twenty minutes to reach home!"

Sasuke looked at the frantic Sakura who walked, or half-ran to be exact, along him through the corridor.

"Calm down," he told her, "I can drop you off."

Sakura stopped at her tracks, and glanced at Sasuke over her shoulder. She flashed him the widest smile she could muster, "Thanks so much, Sasuke."

Sasuke only nodded like it was no big deal, and continued walking, his hands stuffed deep inside his pockets. Sakura skipped along him.

"You know, I'd a rather good time today considering that I don't like you... Maybe you are better person than I thought." Sakura sighed, looking at the distance unseeingly.

He kept quiet, mentally agreeing that despite all the countless downs, he also had a good time with her. And then Sakura's mood flipped three-eighty degree, "And next time you sweep me off my feet again, I swear I'll kill you! I still haven't forgiven you for dropping me in the mud..."

Sasuke sighed and mentally prepared himself to listen to the pinkette's blabbering he was certain would be coming up ahead. But Sakura gasped and then halted abruptly, and pounced on Sasuke, "Your hand! Show me your hand!"

She yanked his hand that had been injured in the morning. Sasuke frowned slightly, and tried to push her off. But her grip was strong, almost making him wince in pain as it gripped a little harder than necessary. He sighed and watched Sakura as she began to apologize profusely, "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about your hand! I mean so many things happened in one day, I am so sorry..."

Sasuke looked down at the pinkette's frantic face and sighed before repeating the same thing he had said before, "It's nothing, Sakura. My hand is completely fine. So stop apologizing," he added the words that he knew for a fact would shut her up, "...and worrying."

Sakura blushed, and as Sasuke had predicted, shut up immediately. She looked away and started walking away hurriedly. Sasuke wondered if it was something he said. He recounted his speech; nothing seemed to have been something that could make her blush. His brows furrowed.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, a pair of angry eyes watched their every movement. As their footsteps died down, the person hiding in the shadow pressed a phone to the ear. From far down the hallway, a sound of laughter echoed, making the caller frown. It took a moment of waiting, before someone on the other side picked up.<p>

The caller smirked, and thought, _'Oh, we will see who gets the last laugh...'_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** La, la, la, la, editing is a total drag!

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


	5. Caught

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**A/N: **_**(VERY IMPORTANT)**_I've decided to polish up this story, one chapter at a time. Alteration is mainly being focused on the way of writing with slight modifications of facts, so no sweat.

Even so, I'm not even going to change much of the writing style. Because in that way readers can compare how much I've improved over time, when they read this story and my new ones. So I'm just polishing up the rough corners.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High School<strong>

_Chapter 5: Caught_

_**(Last Revised on 20**__**th**__** January 2014)**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura sat inside the black Porsche, with Naruto still snoring in his deep slumber from the back seat.<p>

Sakura kept glancing at the watch. Sasuke skidded to a stop as long lines of cars came into view. He sighed and Sakura let out a yell of disdain.

'_I have only eleven minutes before curfew! Shit! Shit!'_ Her mind raced.

Inner Sakura only grimaced at the prospect, and the implications that it entailed to.

"Will you stop panicking?" Sasuke asked, and when she showed no sign of doing as he asked of her, he sighed and offered, "If needed, I'll talk to your father for you, alright?"

Sakura paused on her tracks and then snorted, "I would like to see you try... Even my," she breathed out, "...mom can't make him see sense. Imagine a teenager talking him sense, let alone the new guy at school, who claims to be a friend of his daughter." She snorted again.

Sasuke raised a brow at her, wondering what was the matter with his idea.

Sakura sighed, "Just," she shook her head, "...just don't even think of doing that... It will only make things worse. Besides, something tells me you'd rather value your own life."

Sasuke snorted, apparently amused by the prospect, "I'd like to see him try."

Sakura looked at him, dead serious, "Trust me, you wouldn't."

"Really?"

"Stop it Uchiha. There's..."

Sasuke shook his head and then changed the topic, "Don't sweat about it."

Sakura mumbled fiercely about something that sounded like 'not worrying'. Sasuke smirked before continuing, "I was wondering about asking you if," he paused as if unsure of what to say next, "...If there's something the matter between you and your mother?"

An awkward silence followed his question, only to be broken by Naruto's loud snore.

Sakura shifted her eyes from Sasuke's to look directly in front, out of the front glass. The lines of cars were still the way it had been five minutes ago. She sighed. She found herself rationalizing with Inner.

Inner was the first to even consider it, _'...Well, we are gonna be stuck with him for awhile... There wasn't any harm to tell him a little about yourself, now, is there?'_ Inner caught the look of disdain that Sakura threw her and added hurriedly, _'As long as you omit a few things here and there.'_

'_No.'_ Sakura's resolution was absolute.

'_And, why not?'_ Inner grumbled.

'_Just because,'_ she snapped inwardly, wishing that Inner would drop the topic altogether.

But it didn't, _'Besides,'_ and pursued further, _'he is a friend of Naruto's. Surely Naruto's friend wouldn't be any worse.'_ At least Inner hoped so.

'_Will you stop bugging me then?'_ She asked her inner, irritably. Inner grinned wolfishly in reply and seemed to be crossing over its heart with its finger. Sakura just narrowed her eyes at it.

Back in reality Sakura sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

Sasuke didn't give any verbal response, but from the corner of her eyes, she saw him nod his head slowly, eyeing her warily. She looked right back at Sasuke's onyx orbs; drowning in them. Not looking away, she sucked in a deep breath, and launched into her story.

"My parents got married very young, fresh out of high school. For the longest time my grandparents were hell-bent to break them apart. But when Mom got pregnant, their hope died away. They had to accept the marriage," Sakura took another breath, "Everything was just perfect for a while. I was born when my brother was five. And by the time I was three, everything fell apart. I don't remember it, but only what I've heard from my brother. That too, is only a little."

Sakura's voice broke at this. A tear escaped from her eyes. And as she quickly tried to wipe it away, Sasuke merely looked away from her, giving her the space that he knew she needed.

After a long pause, when he was sure that she had recovered, Sasuke shook his head. He still didn't look her way as he said, "I apologize for asking."

Sakura gave him a feeble smile that told him that she was exhausted. She shook her head, "I was the one who agreed to tell you in the first place. And since I'm halfway through it, I might as well tell you the rest."

When Sasuke didn't argue anymore, she continued, "Well, basically my mother walked out on us one day, for unknown reasons. We don't mention her name under our roof, it's kind of a taboo, you could say. Besides, I don't even know how she looked, let alone her name," she breathed out.

"Don't you have photos?"

Sakura shook her head despondently, and Sasuke said no more. "Well, I've a new Mom now," her face contorted, "And the worst part, is that we need to call her 'Mom'." Sakura shuddered in disgust, and fell silent.

Sasuke had no idea what to say; to tell the truth, he was never the type to comfort people, rather he would just let them have the space that they needed and let them cope with their troubles by themselves. So an awkward silence fell once more. And once more Naruto's snore broke the silence. Sakura looked at the back to the sleeping, snoring idiot and remarked, "Oh! I totally forgot about Naruto back there!"

Then she glanced at the watch only to see that it was already over eight, and sighed, "Who knows what my father is gonna do, when I turn up. Already he is pissed about the whole detention thing, and if Morino had found a way to call him about the incident in the morning..." She trailed off, letting the implication hang out in the open.

Sasuke looked away but continued to look at the pinkette out of the corner of his eyes. At length, he asked, "Is he so strict? Your father?"

Sakura laughed drily, "You've no idea."

"And where does this 'rule breaking' tendency in you come from then?" He asked.

Sakura, even for the little time that she knew him, realized to her shock that the Uchiha was trying to make conversation. He just didn't strike to her as the type to hold proper conversation. So the fact that he was taking the trouble to ask, made her reply earnestly, were it any other person she simply would have chosen to evade it.

I shrugged, "I guess... to enjoy life for a change." She didn't meet Sasuke's gaze, and made a point to keep hers outside the window.

Sasuke noted her reluctance to talk further about the topic. He had asked about it in the first place because he didn't realize that it would strike so close to the topic of her father. If he had had an idea, he would have thought better than asking. He wondered what went on in Sakura's life that she was so reluctant to talk about it. Did she really have it that bad?

His rare sense of curiosity took the time to reappear from wherever it lurks in, now of all times. And Sasuke found himself thinking more and more about the mystery surrounding Sakura and her personal life.

'_And I have only known her for a few hours,'_ he mentally sighed, trying to stop his thoughts from sounding like a pure-blooded stalker.

Usually Sasuke wouldn't be the one to pry, but for this once in a lifetime, he wanted to know more. But the problem was, he didn't know how to proceed.

'_Ha! Should have listened to me when I said that those talking-classes that Shisui wanted you to take, would have come handy one day,'_ a part of his mind taunted his inability to carry on a conversation. Sasuke made it a point to ignore it, but it was right in some aspects. Conversation skills would have been useful in this case.

After a while, Sakura began to squirm in her seat, impatient. They were still stuck in traffic. She pulled out her I-pod from her bag, but only to find that its battery had died out. Noticing that she really did seem bored, Sasuke cleared his throat causing Sakura to look at him.

"If you want, you can turn on the radio."

Sakura shook her head immediately, a polite refusal. Sasuke thought it a ridiculous notion, and turned on the radio himself. A song or another droned on. Within minutes, Sakura huffed impatiently and almost flew out of her seat to turn off the high-pitched voice of a female singer blaring from the speakers.

"She is absolutely horrid!" She exclaimed, her nose scrunched up in distaste. Sasuke, being an artist himself, had to agree.

"Hn."

"I bet even Naruto would sound better than that."

Sasuke grunted, "Don't be so sure."

Sakura gave him a pointed look, "Don't be ridiculous. Naruto is in a band."

"So is that woman on the radio..."

Sakura had to admit, sullenly, "Point well made."

Sasuke chuckled, "Wait until you hear Naruto in the shower."

On second thought, Sakura wasn't so sure anymore. With a loud voice like that, Naruto was bound to be a terrible singer.

Trying to change the topic, she asked, "So, is that all you do? Band music?"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Now, that could mean anything. You've to be more specific, you know. That's the point of a conversation. 'Hn' could mean yes, or no, or anything in between."

He smirked, "Exactly."

"You're impossible. You really are, Uchiha."

"I play soccer and basketball sometimes."

"Oh?"

"Hn."

"God, you're impossible!"

"Hn."

"Urgh! I give up! Trying to have a decent conversation with you was my mistake, I get it!"

"Hn."

Soon the traffic broke, and Sasuke's black Porsche could be seen speeding through the bustling road. Within a few minutes, the car skidded to a stop a block away from Sakura's house.

Sasuke peered out through the window as Sakura unfastened her seat-belt, checking to make sure that the area was safe for the girl to walk the rest of the way home. He didn't think it was proper to leave a girl anywhere but at her doorstep, he was taught better manners than that, but he didn't want to push her. She obviously had her reasons, whatever they were. Sasuke could already guess that it had a lot to with her family.

Sakura on the other hand, was looking out the front window and checking to see if the lights were on at her house. If not, it meant that no one was home, and she didn't really have much to worry about, just a little query, which wasn't bad considering all the other things that has gone on under that roof. She shuddered.

She looked towards Sasuke, who was also engrossed in checking out the surroundings. He obviously didn't like the idea of not dropping her at her doorstep, but he seemed to be keeping the thought to himself. That was good for her, because she didn't want to take the risk. Dropping a girl off, at almost nine, struck to her as a little too intimate for people who had just met for less than twenty hours. The last thing she needed was a misunderstanding between her and her father, regarding the young Uchiha.

Sakura gave him an earnest smile, "Thanks for the ride."

He merely nodded, his eyes coming to a rest on Sakura's lips for some unknown reason. Sakura noticed it and squirmed a little, uncomfortable now, "Er... I should be going..."

It all happened in a daze. Sasuke looked straight into her eyes. Onyx met emerald. At the same instant, they were both reminded of the first time that their gazes caught in each other. After what seemed an eternity, they slowly leaned forward...

***Snore***

Both of them jerked back, away from each other, Sakura looking everywhere other than at Sasuke, and blushing fiercely. An awkward silence took over. It lasted about a minute, before laughter broke out. Sasuke and Sakura both whipped around to see a laughing Naruto rolling on the back seat, clutching his stomach.

They glared holes at the blonde, Sakura still pink at the cheeks.

Sasuke gritted out, "Dobe."

"HAHA! HAHAHA! TEME! AHAHAHA! SAKURA-CHAN! HAHAHAHA!"

Sakura blushed even a darker shade of red. Sasuke glared at his idiot of a best friend and growled, "Dobe, you are screwed!"

But that didn't stop Naruto from laughing. He took out his phone and showed it to them. At the sight of it, Sakura turned even redder. Even Sasuke went red at his ears, and his glare intensified.

"Dobe. Give..."

He was cut off mid speech, as a hand shot in from the open window behind Sakura. It grabbed Naruto's phone, and snatched it away.

The blonde yelled in surprise, "What the-" He made a grab for his phone, "HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

But the person, whoever he was, didn't pay him any attention. He stood there, looking at the picture long and hard. Then Mr. Haruno's cold voice rang in their ears, "Sakura. Come. Out."

Naruto and Sasuke could only stare at Sakura, who had gone from beetroot red to paper white.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered his brother's house using the key hidden under the doormat. Having dropped Naruto at Shikamaru's relatives' place, where the blonde would be staying from now on, since Itachi and his friends had creeped him out earlier in the morning. He closed the door behind him, and switched on the lights. Itachi and his friends seemed to be out. As to whether Itachi kept servants or not, Sasuke had no idea. The house sounded very silent for any activity going around, and Sasuke deduced that Itachi relied on self-sufficiency.<p>

'_Which is fine with me.'_

Being an Uchiha, everyone expected him to be some rich, snobbish brat, who could do nothing than order people around. But that was far from it. True, that Uchihas weren't raised with the training of an average 'butler', or anything less than the very best, but Sasuke had taken a leaf out of Itachi's book in this aspect.

Once, Sasuke used to look up to Itachi. And the elder Uchiha had never been the one to let others do his work for him, while he stood by. Itachi had always preferred to do his work by himself, from a very young age, and turned away any helping hands that came his way. So, following the step of his ideal brother, Sasuke had also taken the time to learn to do his things by himself, whether it was the dishes or the laundry. He was as self-sufficient as Itachi could ever claim to be.

Sasuke crossed the hallway and made his way to the guest room that he had claimed for himself for the rest of his stay. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. Yanking off his upper clothes, he collapsed on the bed. Immediately he discovered that both his mind and body were totally exhausted after the day's events. However, he couldn't bring himself to drift off. His thoughts began to wander off towards all the trouble he had in one day, maybe more than he had ever had in his life combined. He sighed, and Sakura was just a magnet for trouble. It was an absolute miracle who quick she managed to pull all the trouble her way!

Talking about trouble, he wondered just how much trouble she had gotten into. He wasn't able to make out Mr. Haruno's face in the dark, but as soon as Sakura had stepped out of the car, the man had literally ordered him to leave. Sasuke had then had the urge to talk to the man, in spite of his earlier words to Sakura that he wouldn't do anything of the sorts. But something in Sakura's expression told him better of it; it was like she was telling him that the sooner he left, the less punishment it would be for her. And why was the man so damn strict?

So Sasuke had simply pulled out of the parking, and drove off into the night. Even Naruto was dazed by the turn of events, that he didn't say anything the entire journey to the Nara's place. When Shikamaru had come down to take in Naruto, the three of them had huddled together. Sasuke and Naruto, knowing that Shikamaru knew Sakura from way before, had bombarded the Nara genius with questions, Naruto more than the Uchiha.

But to both of their frustration, the Nara had simply shook his head and told them to mind their own business. No amount of Naruto's protests, or Sasuke's silent determination could budge him. Shikamaru had told them that it was Sakura's to tell. Sasuke sighed in frustration, and rolled on the other side of the bed.

Emotions were eating him up in the inside. Some of them he couldn't even recognize. Sasuke had no idea what to think. He had known her for only one day; he really wanted to ignore the near death accident part. And in that one, very long, day she had managed to turn his world in turmoil, something no one was able to do even when given years. She had made curiosity burn deep inside him.

And then there was that feeling... that feeling of his heart racing. And it had been happening for the entire day, keeping him on his toes. Could this be... attraction? Sasuke thought hard about it. Could he really be attracted to a pink-haired, loud-mouthed, trouble-prone girl who loved challenging him? Could he really be attracted to Sakura? The one Sakura who could not get him through his first day in a new school, without causing chaos, earning detention, sneaking in and out several times and dragging him along with her.

Sasuke shook his head in denial; he had his doubts.

'_I swear, she'll be the death of me...'_

With Sakura being the last thought on his mind, he drifted off into a restless night.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, out of the five chapters that I edited of KHHS up until now, this chapter required most work. And I'd to get rid of so many parts, that now it had become considerably shorter. I got rid of about a thousand words...

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


	6. When your friend is your enemy

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**A/N: **_**(VERY IMPORTANT)**_I've decided to polish up this story, one chapter at a time. Alteration is mainly being focused on the way of writing with slight modifications of facts, so no sweat.

Even so, I'm not even going to change much of the writing style. Because in that way readers can compare how much I've improved over time, when they read this story and my new ones. So I'm just polishing up the rough corners.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High School<strong>

_Chapter 6: When your friend is your enemy_

_**(Last Revised on 21**__**st**__** January 2014)**_

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes shot open just as she heard a yell from the other side of the door. Her eyes were blood-shot from crying. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table; it was only eight.<p>

Normally it would take a lot of hell to simply wake her up since she slept like the dead. However, today was different. After last night, she didn't really feel like doing anything, even sleep in. Besides, it would be a miracle if she could drift off to even a restless sleep before she woke up, sweating and murmuring from one nightmare or another.

After last night, she didn't feel like going to school today. She just wanted to be left alone, and exercise her blank mind.

She tried to sit up, a groan immediately escaping her mouth. Her father's cane had been as promising as it she remembered. She used her fingers to press her back that was sore from all the beatings. Taking it slow, she eventually managed to sit up on her bed.

She looked around. Extending her hand, the simple actions beginning to stir a dull ache in her arms, she tossed the pillow around, not really caring that she was making a mess. At last she found what she was looking for; her phone.

The screen was ever black, apparently the battery was dead, and had been dead for a couple of hours. She thought about her friends being worried sick about not being able to reach her phone, but decided that she didn't really have the heart to care right then. She made a mental note to ask the maid to recharge her phone or something.

Without any hesitation, she threw her phone away somewhere. Sakura huffed and slumped back into her bed, pulling the comforter closer. She was about to let her mind go completely blank, when the door of her room slung open.

Sakura instantly tried to sit upright, at first thinking that it was her father, but slumped back down as she realized that it was only the maid, Sena.

Sena's mother had served Sakura's family ever since her real mother left them. Later, when the old maid had become too weak to carry on, Sena herself had taken over the job. She was only three years older than Sakura, and more like a friend to her than anything else.

And, Sena was the only other person besides her brother, who could have an idea of what it is like to be in her shoes. Since Sakura's brother mostly away, Sena was the only one who Sakura could share with about everything that went on within the house. Not that she ever did, because frankly, she was the best when it came to expressing herself.

Today was different from any other day. Hence, Sakura was in no mood for even the company of her friend. She wanted to tell the elder girl off, and to leave her alone in peace. But she only tried to ignore her, not having the heart to dishearten the goodness in the maid.

"Sakura!" The brunette maid exclaimed, not bothering the fact that Sakura was deliberately trying to avoid her, or any other living being as a matter of fact.

When she didn't respond, the girl called again, "Sakura!"

Sakura tried her best not to fire up, but her inner demons were trying to come loose of their leashes in spite of her determination.

"Sakura!"

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura found herself snapping at Sena, who looked utterly startled by such a reaction.

There was a moment of pregnant pause, after which, Sena asked cautiously, "Sakura?"

Sakura was not very enthusiastic about meeting her gaze, and mentally began to smack herself. She sighed, "Look, Sena..." she apologized, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's not a good time, alright?"

Sena smiled bitterly, "I know," she said despondently, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked her rather softly.

Sakura shook her head, and the elder girl left it to that, not wanting to push the pinkette further down the rink. Instead, she informed her, "Well, your father and the bitch," Sakura snorted at that point, "are gone on a business trip. We are not to expect them before at least a week."

It was the best news Sakura had heard all day, and she couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief.

Sena smiled knowingly, and chirped, "Now, Saki, it's time to wakey!"

Sakura groaned and quickly tried to go back to bed, but Sena knew her all too well by now and was the faster of them two without Sakura's soreness to slow her down. She shook her head solemnly and pointed straight towards the washroom. Sakura groaned, not liking how this was turning out to be, at all.

Sakura tried yet failed to get up, but with Sena's assistance, she was soon in the washroom. Sena went out to get her a change of clothes as Sakura brushed her teeth. The elder woman was soon back with a pair of pajamas, having guessed Sakura's heart to remain home for the day.

Sakura hadn't had the chance, or the energy, or the perception to change last night. She had simply fallen in the welcoming arms of her bed, not even bothering with her shoes. As she began to try to wiggle out of her clothes, she immediately froze. An expression of intense pain crossed her face, and she shut her eyes tight, like it would take away all the pain. Sena, seeing this, immediately rushed to her assistance. With her help, the pinkette's clothes soon came off.

The maid couldn't help the gasp that escaped through her lips, "..."

'_Is it that bad?'_ Inner Sakura inquired curiously.

Sakura voiced her inner's question to the maid, and received only a gaunt reply. Sakura herself couldn't shift to take a look of her back, but she had a mighty good view of the state that her arms were in. Multiple red scars marred her pale white skin vividly. Sakura grimaced, not wanting to dwell on the pain any more than she had to.

Shrugging on the pajamas, Sakura waddled down to the living room and sunk into the leather couch, lying on her front. Sena followed her down, and slipped away into the kitchen, however, very dejected after seeing the state of Sakura's body.

Sipping into the orange juice from the glass that Sena had taken the time to hand her, she turned on the TV. Flicking through the channels for some time, she eventually got bored. She looked up at the clock on the wall; it was only eleven.

'_All the guys are at school, in their third period,'_ she thought dolefully.

'_Probably wondering why you are missing,'_ Inner added.

'_Shikamaru would know,'_ she pointed out.

Yes, Shikamaru was the only one out of all her friends who had a clue as to how her life at home was like. The others knew that her mother was a step-mother, and simply that her father was very strict, but nothing more than that. None of them knew how life was like in her shoes. Ino, Tenten, Hinata... They all were her dearest friends, but she just could never bring herself to tell them of all the torture that she went through at home.

Shikamaru was the only one brilliant enough to catch on to her constant lies on his own. Even when he had looked at her all too knowingly, she had just smiled and lied to his face; that everything was just perfect. Shikamaru had looked as unconvinced as she had expected him to look, but he didn't say anything more. And Sakura herself had blown the whole matter off, like it was nothing. Only it was not nothing... But even the Nara genius didn't know the entire story, but only had his guess works, which Sakura had no doubt, were close to the reality.

In fact, the only other soul that Sakura had told her story to, willingly, was the new boy, Uchiha Sasuke.

'_A mere stranger!'_ She seethed at her own stupidity.

'_Oh, he won't tell,'_ Inner rolled her eyes at her.

Sakura sincerely hoped that Inner was right, that Sasuke wouldn't spill her beans. She didn't think she would ever be grateful about the fact that the younger Uchiha kept to himself, and didn't talk much. The lesser he talked to people, less the chance of her secret spilling out. Sakura's thoughts wandered back to last day's event, trying her best to skip past the night. Sasuke tended to tease her a lot, and obviously had his own issues and wasn't as perfect as everyone thought him to be.

'_In fact, he wasn't as much as a bad company as I'd first thought him to be,'_ she admitted to her inner self.

Her mind spun back to the others. She was certain that Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sai and Naruto were worried sick by now, not having heard from her. She felt guilty about not remembering sooner to recharge her phone. Hopefully, Sasuke and Naruto had told them of the situation, and by it they could guess what deep shit she had gotten into...

'_Not that they would come close enough to know what's really going on,'_ she snorted to herself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting in Economics class, his back pressed against the chair, his gaze out of the window that he sat next to.<p>

Someone poked his side. Sasuke glared at Naruto, whispering evilly, "Dobe."

If Naruto caught on the raven haired boy's killing intent, he didn't show it. He was more worried about the fact that Sasuke was still making such a big fuss about all that happened last night. Naruto seemed to have gotten the message; he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Sasuke still glared, not in the heart to forgive so easily.

'_Not when it'd gotten Sakura in shit loads of trouble.'_

Naruto whispered, "Teme, you are worried about Sakura-chan, ne?"

Sasuke didn't know whether to tell the truth, or lie. Instead he opted for the neutral reply that was customary of him, "Hn."

Naruto, who has known Sasuke for as long as anyone could remember, seemed to have understood the implications behind the single grunt. He opened his mouth to say something, but at the precise moment the teacher shouted from the front for him to shut up and pay attention.

Naruto grumbled as the students laughed a little, and then went back to their studies as the teacher told them off. When the teacher had started talking again, Naruto carefully poked Sasuke at the sides again.

Sasuke glared draggers at him, but as used to it as Naruto was, he paid it no heed. He silently pointed over at Sai, and mouthed something that was far from Sasuke's intelligence to comprehend.

Sasuke glanced at his cousin; he looked frustrated, as he desperately typed in his phone. Sasuke tuned to Naruto and arched a brow.

Naruto flashed a foxy grin and whispered back, "Sai-teme is trying to call Sakura-chan, but she hasn't been receiving. But he is still trying a lot, don't you think?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Naruto just shrugged, like this was not his plan, rather just another random conversation he'd with the Uchiha every other day, "You don't think Sai-teme has a thing for Sakura-chan now do you?" He feigned a look of innocence, that Sasuke was far too caught up to take note of.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further and furrowed. He just grunted, and turned his back at the blonde, pretending to pay attention to the teacher. But that was far from where his attention really was.

'_Is it true what dobe is saying? Is Sai really into Sakura?'_ His mind raced.

And what if he was? Sai had every right to fancy Sakura. And what didn't make sense was, why that was bothering him.

'_It's just a girl,'_ he told himself coolly, _'Nothing more, nothing less.'_

As the time rolled on, there was still no sign of Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto, on the other hand, snickered inwardly. He was by now damn sure that the bastard was into Sakura. The way he younger Uchiha's eyes kept darting to the door and clock every now and then...<p>

'_Man, teme is bad at hiding it!' _He chuckled to himself_, 'At this rate, the whole school will know about his little 'secret crush'.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura glanced at her wall to check the time. It was only four in the afternoon, and she was so bored beyond imagination, that she actually found herself contemplating if she should go out.<p>

'_Are you freaking out of your mind?'_ Inner Sakura sounded freaked out by the prospect.

'No,' Sakura told her bluntly, understanding that the idea was not one of the best ones that she had had. There could be consequences that she'd regret if her father got to know that she was content skipping school for a day, but fancied the idea of wandering out.

In fact, she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to be in public just yet, bombarded with all kinds of unwanted questions that would require a lot of effort to evade or to simply lie. She hadn't even made up a believable excuse to tell Sasuke or Naruto; even if her Konoha friends had long learned to not question her about the matters of her home, Sasuke and Naruto were new here and fairly curious. Naruto, no doubt, would be kicking up a fuss, if not the stoic Uchiha.

'_Speaking about Uchiha,'_ she remembered, '_Don't I've detention due with him just about now?'_

At once Inner seemed to be singing a different tune from before, and began persuading her to go to the detention.

Sakura threw her a weird look, _'I didn't go to school, why the hell would I bother to do the detention?'_

'_Because!'_

Sakura raised a brow at her split persona, _'Are you being serious?'_

'_Oh, come on,'_ Inner whined, _'Besides, this just might win Kakashi over, and then you can wiggle out of the sitting with Uchiha for an entire term thingy.'_

She pursed her lips together_, 'Hm. Only, that wouldn't make things any better for you. You'll have no choice but to watch Ino sit next to him and ogle all over him, and have nothing to do about it.'_ Sakura thought, smirking to herself.

'_Who said Ino would get to sit beside him?'_

'_You know Ino, she won't stop until she gets what she wants. Besides, Ino or not, someone will be ogling all over him.'_

'_Hm, are you sure this is purely about me having to watch him getting glomped by other girls, or does the notion bother you too?'_ Sakura was disgusted at how Inner wiggled its brows at her, suggestively.

Sakura scrunched up her nose, _'I'll show you whether it bothers me or not.'_

Calling out to Sena, she said, "Oi, Sena! I've this detention due anytime now. I think I'll go since I feel better than before. Otherwise, absence just might earn me another good week worth of detention."

Sena, who had come to stand at the doorway, shrugged, "Sure, just be back in time for dinner."

"Yeah, I'll go change now. And if father or mother calls, just tell them I'm resting."

Sena nodded, knowing the drill; there was no count of how many times she had helped the pinkette sneak out, or alibi her out whenever she got into trouble, given that it was within her reach to get the pink haired girl off the hook.

* * *

><p>Sakura's car was still locked up in the garage, and since her school was quite some distance away, and she wasn't exactly fit to walk all the way, she had taken out her skateboard out with her. She had simply skateboarded to school, and by the time she reached, students were already filling out of the building.<p>

She tried to catch any glimpse of her friends, but could find none. She shrugged to herself, thinking that maybe they had left. She pushed past the out flowing people, and somehow managed to get in the building. The building was pretty much deserted, since all the students had just left the building. The sound of them from outside the building penetrating through the wall, was all that stopped Sakura jumping from her own shadow.

'_Okay, this is a little creepy,'_ Inner admitted.

Sakura herself had to be honest to herself and agree with her mind. Sure, she had roamed around this halls even after nightfall, but the thing was that she had never been alone at it. She always had a partner-in-crime with her, whether it was Ino, Tenten, Sai, Kiba or someone else. Biting her lower lips, she went deeper inside the building, her footsteps echoing along the empty corridor. She was about to take a turn when...

"Ka-Boom!"

"EEEEKKK!"

Sakura sprang at least a yard away, clutching at her racing heart and muttering gibberish. The attacker chuckled lightly. The pinkette, scared out of her wits, didn't seem to take the situation all too light-headedly.

She growled, still not turning around to face the idiot who had almost made her heart jump out of her chest, "Uchiha!"

The attacker's soft chuckle immediately twisted into an angry hiss. Confusion built up in Sakura's brain, and she whipped around to meet the blue eyes of her best friend. Taken aback by Ino's appearance, since she hadn't been expecting it to be Ino of all people, she asked out loud, "Ino?"

"The one and the very same," The blonde's lips pulled into a sneer, much to Sakura's bewilderment.

'What the hell is going on?' She asked Inner Sakura, 'Is she mad that I haven't been picking up her calls?'

Thinking that was what the matter with the blonde was, because she couldn't really think of anything else, Sakura began, "Look Ino, I'm sorr-"

She was cut off abruptly by Ino, who wagged her perfectly manicured fingers in her face. When she opened her mouth, alarm bells went off in Sakura's mind, realizing that something was off, "Have you forgotten what I've done for you, Sakura?"

'_And there she is taking my name again,'_ Sakura sighed to herself, and then narrowed her eyes; _'This wasn't about Sasuke again, was it?'_

Ino's voice went up, "I've been friends with you from the very start! I was the one who helped you! I," she took a breath in, "I was the one who taught you to stand up for yourself, supported you, and made you the girl that you are today! How could you do this to me, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't even understand what was going on; none of what Ino was talking about made sense. Yes, Ino had been the first friend she ever had, the one who taught her to have her voice heard. But what was it that Ino thought that she had done to her?

'_If this is about Sasuke, I swear...'_ Inner growled, but was interrupted by Ino in mid speech.

"I guess it was my mistake," Ino suddenly sounded very controlled, her voice gone cold, making Sakura frown, "Trusting you had been a mistake."

Sakura still couldn't believe Ino was talking to her in that tone, not even when she was hearing it with her own ears. Just what was the matter with her, if only she would explain it to her, instead of going to such extent! Then perhaps she could explain herself?

"Ino?" Sakura asked cautiously, her brows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

This seemed to take the situation to extreme, as something inside Ino obviously snapped. She screeched, taking Sakura by surprise, "Don't you dare stand there and pretend like everything is okay! I don't deserve this from you!" Ino seemed to be beside herself, her eyes gone wide and wild.

Unconsciously, Sakura found herself taking a step back. She called out, her voice quivering now, "I-Ino?"

There was something horribly wrong about this entire thing, Sakura could sense it. What had gotten into the Yamanaka all of a sudden that she was acting just...Inner Sakura snapped, not liking this situation at all, _'Crazy.'_ Sakura watched Ino's eyes widen further, glazed with something close to madness shinning inside them.

"I told you to stay off Sasuke-kun and you didn't! He is mine, and no one else's! Don't you get it; he will never want something like you!"

Everything inside Sakura froze; her inner seethed_, 'Ha! I knew it!'_

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura's voice wavered against her resolve, "What had he got to do with all these?"

Ino's fake laugh rang high and cold, "Sasuke?" She cocked her head, "Sasuke has everything to do with this!"

Sakura frowned, letting out the breath that she was holding in, "Ino, seriously, you need to stop obsessing over this."

But she wasn't listening, as she yelled, "Tell me Sakura, did you think that you could do this without me finding out?"

Inner had a good mind about asking Ino what 'this' that she referred to was, but Sakura pushed it down. At this point, Ino's voice broke, "How could you do this to me, Sakura? I thought we were best friends."

"Ino!" Sakura found herself near screaming, "This is not what you think it is!"

"Oh no, bitch!" Ino's voice hardened, "I'm not having any of those shit from you. This is exactly what I think it is. I told you to back off from Sasuke-kun and you agreed to but then went out with him anyways! I don't want to hear anymore lies!"

"How the hell do you even know about all these?"

Ino smirked in triumph, "So you do admit to it," She didn't let Sakura talk as she opened her mouth to say something, instead, simply said, "Kin tells me."

Sakura groaned, _'I should have known that bitch was going to create some problems.'_

Ino continued, "At first of course I didn't believe her, but when I came around to see for myself! There you two were, alone and holding hands."

'_What holding hands?'_ Inner cried out, just as baffled, '_Is she blind or something? We barely know the guy. I thought she knew us better than that.'_

Sakura recounted; Ino was probably referring to the moment when she had snatched Sasuke's injured hands last night, to check. If only Ino would understand that what it really was, instead of making up her own thing! Sakura began to persist on making Ino see light, but it was too late. Kin and her bitches sauntered within her sight, coming to stand beside Ino, an identical wicked smirk tugged on their lips.

Sakura glanced behind her shoulder, and to her dismay, discovered that Ino had very well cornered her against a wall.

Ino cackled, "Well, now you've to pay the price for it."

And before Sakura could even comprehend, all of them pounced forward. Sakura dodged two of them at the last moment, as they tried to shove her down. She raised her knees and bought it up to meet one of the bitches' stomach and it noted with satisfaction that it had hit the target. The bitch slid on the floor, immediately going unconscious. The reaction in the remaining of them was instantaneous; with battle cries, all of them lunged towards her.

In between all the commotion, Sakura heard Kin's voice, "Let's see how you deal without dear Sasuke-kun, slut!"

Sakura saw red. She tackled down all the other bitches, and ran towards Kin and Ino who were standing not far away, examining their nails and not even slightly interested in getting involved. Sakura aimed at Kin, and was about to knock her off, but Ino struck out her leg, tripping Sakura in the process.

Sakura hit the floor facedown. A terrible pain hit her skull in dull waves, making her groan out. But it soon recovered as Kin pulled her up by her long hair. The dark haired girl smirked, "Always tending to the hair, I see, bubblegum."

Ino's eyes flashed. She brandished a pocketknife, making Sakura gasp,_ 'No...no...Ino wouldn't!'_

But the blonde whom she had considered her best friend since forever, only smirked and then in a slash half of Sakura's pink hair was falling from Kin's clutch and scattering down on the floor. She gritted her teeth.

Ino's voice rang in her ear, "We kept our hair long to please Sai-kun when we were young, didn't we? Maybe Sasuke-kun also likes long hair. But now that you don't have that anymore..."

Sakura gasped as a sudden realization hit her, "Y-You! You were the one who told my father!"

Ino made a tsk-ing sound, running a hand through her long, platinum blond hair, as if tauntingly. Sakura could hear her blood pumping. She tried to move up but Kin held her down with a firm grip on her scalp. She couldn't as much as squirm.

The pain in her head was throbbing, and was dull rather than sharp. She felt the pain from the injuries of last night begin to tickle into her system, making her bite into her lips in order to stop herself from crying out loud. Kin chose the moment to kick her in the stomach, making her curl up in pain, as another hit of pain from her previous injuries hit her in waves. It made her feel like she was suffocating; like the world was closing in on her. Kin kicked her a few times more, cussing her in the meanest words that she could.

Suddenly, Kin stopped her actions, her ears perked up. Ino was about to open her mouth to ask what was wrong, when the black haired girl motioned her to keep quiet. Then as the footsteps got nearer, she whispered in panic, "Yamanaka, let's get out of hear. I think someone is coming this way!"

Sakura watched the two girls hurry away, the others following their suits, and blend into the shadows. She remained face down on the ground, unable to move. She tried to lift her body over and over again, but it was of no use. Her body hurt from top to down. She could feel the hot water pouring from her eyes, down her cheek and onto the cold floor. She didn't even know when blackness overcame her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little Sakura sat on a swing at the Academy playground. The sun was setting against the horizon. She whimpered from the pain from her broken ribs. It hurt to breathe. She tried to keep breathing through the twinge that shot up every time she breathed in.<strong>_

'_**Why is my father like this? Why does he hurt me so much?' She found herself thinking, 'I had seen him hurting nii-san too, but nii-san was so brave! He doesn't cry like I do, or give up and beg for father to stop after a while like I do. He always stands his ground and takes whatever that comes his way, like the brave princes that I always read about in my story books.'**_

_**Today in the morning her father had again hurt her, and even after she had given in, he had struck out his foot at her chest. She had remained sprawling on the cold ground, watching through half-lidded eyes as her father and the woman left the room; left her all alone to suffer. She had eventually picked herself up and walked alone to school. She couldn't miss school, or else the teacher would call at home and that would get her into more trouble. **_

_**She realized then that she should have just stayed; it was starting to hurt even more than before. She decided to go to the school nurse, slowly conjuring up a convincing story in her head about how she got such a nasty boo-boo in the first place... But before she could get up, two shadows fell over her. She looked up in fear.**_

_**"Look, look who owe have here. If it isn't our pinky." The other person laughed.**_

_**She could feel tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. She knew they would hurt her; they always did. She had always wondered why they always only bullied her. She always tried to keep out of their way, yet they always somehow found her and picked on her. Was it because she had no one to take care of her? **_

'_**Do they know that no one will care if they hurt me?' She asked herself. **_

_**"So what do you think we should do to her today?" One of them was saying in a playful voice; like it was all a game. **_

"_**Oh I know!" Another whispered wickedly.**_

_**She closed her eyes; they were going to hurt her again. But the impact never came; she opened her eyes and blinked.**_

_**There stood a blonde girl in front of her, her hands spread out in an act of protecting Sakura. She looked pissed, "Leave her alone! If I ever see you near her..."**_

_**This seemed to frighten the bullies as they ran away in a hurry. Sakura looked at the blond girl in awe. The girl turned around to face her. She had the prettiest baby blue eyes that Sakura had ever seen. The girl smiled at her, "Hi! I am Yamanaka Ino!"**_

_**Sakura already knew what her name was; she had seen her before with the Nara and Akimichi boys. They were in the same class as her. But Sakura shied away. Ino laughed and then offered a hand to her this time and repeated, "Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino."**_

_**This time she shyly accepted the hand and stuttered, "I am Ha-Haruno Sakura, thanks for helping me, Ya-Yamanaka-san."**_

_**She laughed, "That's what friends are for!"**_

_**Sakura was shocked, "Fr-friends?" She squeaked.**_

_**Ino pursed her lips, and nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, friends."**_

_**This was the first time someone had ever wanted to be her friend. Not bully her, not beat her, but wanted to be her friend. **_

_**Someone called Ino from somewhere far away and she ran forward waving, before pausing and looking back at Sakura, still frozen to the spot, "Come on, Forehead! You look all beaten up, my mom will take a look at you."**_

_**Sakura smiled slowly. She didn't feel alone anymore. For some reason, she didn't mind if Ino called her 'forehead'. **_

* * *

><p>Everything faded into black once more.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Life sucks, it really does.

The part in the '_**bolded italics'**_ was a flashback, if you didn't get it already. Otherwise, '_italics'_ are thoughts.

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


	7. The little things that make us

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**A/N: **_**(VERY IMPORTANT)**_I've decided to polish up this story, one chapter at a time. Alteration is mainly being focused on the way of writing with slight modifications of facts, so no sweat.

Even so, I'm not even going to change much of the writing style. Because in that way readers can compare how much I've improved over time, when they read this story and my new ones. So I'm just polishing up the rough corners.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High School<strong>

_Chapter 7: The little things that make us_

_**(Last Revised on 22**__**nd**__** January 2014)**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke paced up and down in his room, his mind in an absolute maelstrom. Every now and then he would glance at the pinkette that lay on his bed, nestled deep within his dark sheets, her pink tresses a vivid contrast against the dark blanket.<p>

Sighing, he forced himself to stop pacing and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge, by her side, careful not to wake her up in the process. He looked down at her little heart-shaped, pale face. Almost unconsciously, he reached out to move the now short strands of bubblegum hair aside from where it fell on her face.

When she shifted a little, moving her face away from Sasuke's touch, only then Sasuke became aware of his actions and snatched his hand back rather hastily. Heart quivering, he wondered what the hell was the matter with him. It was like the answer to it had been ready for him to ask all along.

He had been waiting at the teacher's lounge, waiting for Sakura to come for their detention, hopeful. Then after lingering for a quite a while, he had simply concluded that she was indeed absent for the day, and not avoiding him like he had first thought, and wouldn't be coming. He saw no point in waiting, and thought that he too would skip detention for the day, and complete it later with her.

He had been on his way out of the building, when he had heard a lot of noises coming from somewhere a few corridors away. He had at first thought that it was the janitor moving benches and chairs, and was about to continue, when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of cries. It sounded like someone was hurt...

Sasuke had hurried towards the source of the sound, but since he was new there, got lost in the process. It took quite a while for him to reach the place where all the commotions had been going on, only to see that whatever had been going on there was long finished. There was no one there, save for the figure lying face first on the floor, passed out.

There had been no mistaking the pink.

Sasuke's heart had almost jumped out of his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so panic stricken like he was just then. He had rushed over to her, and fell beside her on his knees. He nudged her, but there was no response. He slapped her cheeks, but still he got nothing. He looked around and immediately noticed all the pink strands scattered all around the floor... Someone had done this to Sakura...

'_...And when I find exactly who,'_ he found himself swearing, _'I'll see to the end of him.'_

Sasuke slowly pushed aside the sheets to get a look at her injuries, and see if they had gotten any better or not. He immediately cringed at the sight. The area around her legs and stomach had gone a sick shade of purple; just looking at them, hurt. Even though her abdomen seemed to have taken most of the blows, Sasuke had been absolutely horrified to find the vivid red gash on her back. It didn't look like a fresh wound to him, in fact, looked almost a day or two old...

Sasuke flinched at the thought, and turned his gaze on her back where the red mark was visible vividly against her creamy skin. His fingers traced the scar. He was pretty sure the scar was at least a day old, he could only guess that it was the work of her father. Sasuke wondered which men on earth would be so cruel to hurt their daughter in such a manner. Sasuke had bandaged all of the more vicious ones, only letting the blackened areas out.

Just then his phone began to ring. Sasuke picked it up; it was Sai, "Sasuke, where are you? I thought we were all going to crash at Shikamaru's for the night."

"...Hn." Sasuke had forgotten all about that; Naruto's idea to crash over at the Nara's to have a blast.

"So where are you?" Sai asked, "You're coming, right?"

Sasuke wondered what to tell, and decided to not mention about Sakura's state since he had no idea of what really happened to her. He wanted to wait until she woke up, she would be able to tell everything that happened to her. Besides, she just might be reluctant to tell anything, if it was related to her family problems; Sasuke could tell as much. Besides, the others would just throw up a fuss and make her more uncomfortable.

"No," he told Sai, "I'm too exhausted. Tell the dobe that I am not coming."

Sai groaned, "Tell him yourself. Talking to Naruto is a pain in the ass."

Sasuke had to agree with that, but before he could tell Sai that he wasn't exactly in the mood to drill sense into Naruto's thick head, Sai had already handed over the phone to Naruto.

"Oi! Teme! Where are you, huh? Haul your ass over here, we're all waiting for you, believe it!"

Sasuke wondered how best to break it into Naruto that he wouldn't be joining them, but settled for the blunt way, "I'm not coming, dobe."

"Say what!"

"Hn, you heard me, dobe."

"But why-" Naruto was about to say something when he was cut across someone, who snatched away the phone from him. Sasuke could hear the blonde hollering in the background.

"Hello?" A voice sounded from the other side.

"Nara?" Sasuke asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, what a drag," there were more hollering coming from the background, presumably Naruto kicking up a fuss already, "Uchiha, have you heard from Sakura?"

Sasuke wondered whether to tell Shikamaru or not about what had happened to the pinkette. Should he tell the truth? Shikamaru wasn't anything like Naruto, he could keep his words in his stomach.

'_Besides,'_ he reasoned with himself, _'He will have a better idea of what's going on with her since they've known each other for longer.'_

"Yeah, Sakura," he heaved a sigh, "She is with me."

Shikamaru paused, as if surprised by the piece of information, and then said, "What a drag. Can you hand over the phone to her? Troublesome woman..."

Sasuke wondered what was wrong, and began contemplating whether to tell Shikamaru the truth or not.

He sighed once again, "She can't talk right now? Is there anything the matter?"

The Nara sounded suspicious when he asked, "And why not?"

"It's a long story. Just tell me if she has gotten herself in some trouble again."

Shikamaru snickered, "Trouble is her middle name, Uchiha." Sasuke had to agree with him, "Anyways, tell the troublesome woman to call home. Her maid has been calling me to check if she is with any of her friends. Apparently Sakura left her phone at home. What a drag..."

"Hn. Is there anything more?"

"N-"

The line went dead for some reason. Sasuke brought the phone away from his ear and saw that there were no network bars. He shrugged.

Just then the lights flickered two times, before going out completely, leaving Sasuke and Sakura in a shroud of black.

'_Blackout,'_ Sasuke sighed inwardly, _'just what we needed.'_

Getting up, Sasuke used the remaining of his phone's battery to go in search for some kind of a torchlight or source of light. He didn't find any of the two, but found a candle in a drawer at the kitchen.

'_This will have to do.'_

On his way, he grabbed the first-aid box out of his luggage which his mother had given him, insisting that it would come in handy even when she knew he wasn't danger-prone. He walked back to the room that he referred to his during his stay in Konoha, to see that Sakura was still knocked out. He walked over to the bed and carefully sat beside her.

Making sure that he was not using too much pressure that might wake the pinkette up, Sasuke started repeating the process of cleaning her wounds, applying antiseptic cream lest they got infected because of the lack of professional treatment, and re-bandaged her with fresh bandages. He was almost done, when she shifted. Sasuke halted in his tracks, allowing the girl the chance to go back to her sleep. But Sakura rolled over in the middle of her restless sleep, groaning; she had probably felt the ache in her abdomen. She rolled over again, looking for a more comfortable position...

"ARGHHH!"

Sakura went tumbling down the bed. Sasuke lunged towards her in alarm, trying to catch her before she hit the ground and worsened her injuries. Meanwhile, Sakura, also panicking, gripped tightly whatever was nearest to her in an act of defense; which also happened to be Sasuke. Her eyes shut automatically anticipating the pain that never came.

All there was, was a groan.

She cracked open her eyes adjusting it to the darkness, which took a moment. She looked down at none other than Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

Sakura's face began to turn red as she took in their position; Sasuke lying on the floor on his back, having somehow flipped their positions during the fall so that Sakura didn't hit the ground. She on the other hand, was sitting on top of him, straddling his stomach, making it rather hard to have a safe access to oxygen. He peered into her with that intense gaze of his, meaningfully. Everything went blank within Sakura's mind for some unknown reason.

"..."

"..."

Sakura's face color deepened a hundred shades as she stammered, "Uhh...umm..."

"...Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"...When do you plan on getting off me?"

"..."

"I-I," She stuttered, her cheeks flaming, as she attempted to get off only to fall harder on him. Her moans rang out louder than Sasuke's groan. She clutched her stomach where it had begun to throb and twist painfully.

Sasuke was immediately alarmed, and quickly sat up, in the process, carefully slipping Sakura from his stomach to his lap. She didn't seem to notice it, or if she did, she didn't complain. Her face was twisted in an expression of pain. Sasuke wondered on what he could do, and found none. Slowly and carefully, he stood up, holding Sakura firmly on her hips so that she didn't fall down, and helped her slip back under the blankets of the bed.

"Mhmm... What the hell happened?"

Sasuke arched a brow, "You tell me, Sakura. I was hoping that you'd be able to fill me in on that."

She frowned, looking like she didn't quite understand him. He sighed and didn't know what to say, so he simply gave the most blunt clue, "I found you in the school corridor lying in a puddle of your own blood."

"..."

Sakura just looked at him sharply, blankly. He shook his head in exasperation, "I'm not making it up."

"..."

"It is like I said," Sasuke explained further.

"..." Sakura finally opened her mouth, "So... You're entirely sure that you didn't try anything on me?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched, "What," he grounded out, "...even gave you that idea?"

Sakura tilted her head, "Well, frankly, you could rape me and then claim that you found me injured... I mean," she rolled her eyes, "I totally know how irresistible I am!"

"Hn."

"Is that your way of saying yes?" She asked him cheekily.

"Hn."

"I am going to take that as a yes!"

"You're annoying."

Sakura pouted.

Sasuke said instead, "I didn't touch you..."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"If 'hn' doesn't mean 'yes' does it mean 'no' then?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"Stop bitching!" Sasuke felt the frustration creep up to him.

'_Why does she have to be so damn annoying?'_ He cussed inwardly.

Sakura on the other hand was equally irritated; not only had she woken up to find herself sore all over, that Uchiha had the nerve to drive her off the edge with that word, even when he knew she absolutely couldn't stand it.

"What does 'hn' even mean?"

"Hn."

"You know, you've issues," she told him truthfully, her brows furrowed.

"Hn."

She sighed in defeat, "I give up," she told him.

"Sakura, this is a serious matter. Will you quit fooling around?"

She glared at him and opened her mouth to protest, "I wasn't-"

Bur Sasuke cut across her with a glare of his own, much more effective than hers, "Do you remember what happened?"

The question thrown at her made her purse her lips together, as she began to think everything over. At last she sighed, and shook her head dejectedly.

"Nothing at all?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"No," she breathed out with a grimace, her hand resting on her stomach, which had undoubtedly began to twist again.

Sasuke also sighed, but nodded, accepting it, "It happens; temporary loss of memory after something traumatic happens to someone."

Sakura nodded along with him, agreeing. But inwardly she thought about all the traumatic things that had been happening to her. She hadn't forgotten any of them, not even if she tried desperately, so why now?

"Maybe you've hit your head?" Sasuke suggested much to her alarm, like he had just read her mind.

Sakura nodded dumbly and watched him rise to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"You should get some rest," he told her, "We can talk about all these tomorrow, try to find some answers."

Sakura nodded along.

Sasuke paused at the doorway, "Oh, yeah. Shikamaru called. Apparently your maid has been calling all your friends asking where you are..."

Sakura looked alarmed at once, "Sena!" She exclaimed; she had forgotten all about her.

'_She must be worried sick!'_

She began to look around for her phone, but Sasuke informed her that there was no use of looking for it, she had left it home. When she asked for his to make a call, he said that there were no network bars, apparently there was a blackout.

"Blackout?" She repeated, not entirely convinced.

"Hn." She became suddenly aware of the dark room, lit by a mere candle which was almost burnt out.

As if on cue, there was a sound of thunder rolling outside.

Sakura shrieked much to Sasuke's amusement.

He waited for the thunder to stop and Sakura to regain control, before he bid her good night, deciding that he would take Itachi's room for the night seeing that his brother still hadn't returned home and most probably wouldn't, given the storm.

"...I'll be in the next room. Call out if you need anything," he told her.

He had already turned away and almost out of the door, when Sakura's voice called out to him, hesitancy clear in it, "Umm... Why don't you stay here?" When he glanced at her sharply over his shoulder, she stammered, "I mean, the bed is big enough," she scooted over to one side, making more than enough space for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked from her to down at the space beside her. At length, he sighed and walked back into the room, "Why, scared, Sakura?"

"Am not!"

"Hn."

"I really am not!"

"So you're saying that you enjoy my company?"

"N-No!"

* * *

><p>They lied on their separate sides of the bed, careful that neither of them ventured too close to the other. This resulted to both of them just hanging by the each end of the bed, leaving most of the bed empty between them. They stayed wrapped up in their own world for some time, before long Sakura couldn't take anymore.<p>

"Sasuke?"

There was no reply.

Sakura sighed, knowing she should go to sleep too; she needed her rest. But somehow she couldn't, her mind was too muddled with too many thoughts to let her lie down and drift off in peace.

'_Whatever has happened to us?'_ Inner Sakura was just as perplexed as her. Sakura clutched at her stomach, rubbing it gently in swirling motions.

'_Who did this? Kin?'_ She dismissed the idea of it almost instantly, _'Kin wouldn't dare!'_

'_Or would she?'_ Inner wasn't as certain as her_, 'After all, she had attempted baseball bat on us... I don't know what would have happened if Sasuke wasn't there!'_ Inner sighed deeply, _'You're lucky there is at least someone who cares...'_

'_What!'_ She threw a weird look at her inner self, _'Sasuke? Care? What? Where did that come from? You should listen to yourself; you sound just as paranoid as Ino did the other day.'_ She mentally scolded Inner.

Inner rolled her eyes, _'Don't you dare deny that you like him. I'm a part of you, Sakura, I know what's in here, you know.'_

Sakura frowned, and replied irritably, _'Yes, you're a part of Inner. And so, I know for a fact that you're making all that up. I don't like Sasuke. I mean, I barely know the guy.'_

'_I wouldn't be so sure. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I like him, and I'm only a reflection of your thoughts, and your feelings...' _Inner shrugged.

'_I don't think so.'_

'_Come on, Sakura...'_

'_What's with you?'_ She thought back irritably, _'You are being just as bad as Ino, trying to force me to think that I'm into a guy that I'm clearly NOT into.'_

Because, she was certain that she didn't like him. She wasn't anywhere near being 'into' him, she made a face, like Inner suggested. She huffed mentally.

Sure, she liked him in the sense that he was an okay company, and appreciated the fact that he didn't pry into any business that wasn't his; it was a difficult trait to find in people, Sakura being someone who had something to hide, knew from experience.

And then he did save her from Kin that other day and twice counting this time. He had given her a ride to Hyuga Compound when it wasn't even his business and Hinata wasn't even his friend. And he had been decent enough to come forward and apologize for running her over. It was another fact that Sakura knew about people; most people didn't accept their mistakes easily, and more than most didn't apologize for it. And when it came to people who had a pole stuck up their ass, no chance!

'_And Sasuke is exactly that! He has issues, and has this long stick stuck deep up his ass,'_ she explained to Inner, _'And he is a jerk who annoys me to no end, and...'_

Inner completed the sentence for her, _'...And has your heart beating like a drum?'_ Inner continued examining her nails, like it was not a big deal. It made Sakura's eyes widen, as Inner nodded and said bluntly, _'Yeah, I know about that.'_

'_Bu-But... but... That pretty much means...'_

Inner nodded its head solemnly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had heard her call him but he hadn't responded, as she needed her rest. She had then gone quite, presumably to sleep.<p>

Someone had hurt her, and that very thought made him want to rip that certain someone's head off. He managed to stifle his growl.

'_Who could it be? Her enemies, perhaps? She was standing up to people left and right. Kin, and her group of wimps? My fan-girls?'_

That seemed a possibility. Kin had already once tried to ambush Sakura, and if he hadn't been there, who knew what state Sakura would be in right now.

He thought to himself, frowning_, 'Even if it was Kin, why would she risk it? Would she be daring enough to pull something like this after the day? She could easily be blamed for it...'_

He felt somehow responsible for Sakura's wounds. If only he had been there, he began to think.

'_It is probably that good-for-nothing fan-club of mine who couldn't stand seeing me with her,' _he frowned to himself, _'But they were merely friends, couldn't they see that? Heck, if it wasn't for the detention, they wouldn't even be able to tolerate standing in the same room.'_

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out for the fifth time, and this time Sasuke gave up and responded to it concluding that unless they got ehatever Sakura wanted to talk about out of her system, she would never be able to go to sleep.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He hoped he sounded as annoyed as he felt.

"So you are awake!" She sighed in relief, "Good! I thought I was disturbing you."

"Hn."

"Well I couldn't go to sleep..." She explained, making Sasuke roll his eyes; he could see that much.

"Hn."

"Well, maybe we should get to know each other, you know," she added hurriedly, "Like what we like doing, or we don't..."

Sasuke was frustrated by everything that had been happening. It wasn't just about Sakura either. He was pretty much forced to leave his life at Oto to live this borrowed life in Konoha for an indefinite period of time. It wasn't boding well with him. And now this girl had come sweeping in his life, making him go round and round. This wasn't what Sasuke had in mind when he had agreed to stay in Konoha until everything in Oto settled down. And now this girl was bringing in all kinds of trouble towards her, not to mention, towards him as well. And now she wanted to get to know him; what he liked or what he didn't?

"Don't fuck around," he replied, annoyed, "You know me, I know you."

Sakura frowned, "What got your boxers in a twist? You know, you don't know anything about me, so stop pretending like you do."

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke, who was not entirely in his right mind, challenged, "I bet I know you well enough."

"Oh really? I'm all ears then!"

"You are Haruno Sakura. Sixteen, and attend Konoha High. There you're more known as the school's troublemaker than anything. Half the teachers spend their time thinking of new ways to punish you. You appear to be a loud, fun-loving girl," he paused, "which you are really not. Yes, you care about your friends, all of whom you hold dear to your heart. But there's more to you than that. All your friends think that your father is oddly strict, and you've told me that you have a step mother whose guts you and your brother both hate. But there is much more to it than that. Your friends, who have all known you for years, doesn't know much about what goes on in your house. It tells me that there is much more to it."

"..."

Sakura was at a loss of words; it was almost like he had recited her life by heart.

"Did I make any mistakes, Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke had the audacity to ask.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled. And what made it worse, was that she knew nothing about him.

'_Well, except that he is Itachi's younger brother, and Sai is his cousin. And he is a part of Sharringan, and calls Naruto 'dobe.''_ Sakura was ashamed of her intelligence on the guy who had pretty much sung the song about her life.

'_You also know that he has issues, and has this really long stick pushed deep up his ass,'_ Inner reminded her scathingly.

Sakura went quiet. After a while, Sasuke sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to rekindle any old memories..."

He was cut across by Sakura, who said in an almost illegible voice, "I don't know you."

Sasuke frowned, not quite understanding her, "Pardon?"

"I said, I don't know you!" She found herself almost yelling at him. Sakura hadn't wanted it to come out like that, but it did. She was just frustrated that a guy whom she barely knew could say all about her life, while she barely knew anything beyond his name. AND, to make everything even worse...

'..._he makes your heart pound?'_ Inner offered.

'_Yes!'_ She snapped, glaring at her Inner who shrugged, _'Exactly that!'_

Sasuke was shocked by her outburst, not by the outburst itself, but by the fact that she wanted to know him. Girls, even boys, valued him on his looks and appearances, never took him for who he was. Naruto was probably the only other person who actually had an idea of who he actually was behind that facade of Uchiha Sasuke. He sighed, and muttered "Just for trying..."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, not getting the meaning behind his words.

Sasuke shook his head at her, and said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything... That's about it."

"..."

"..."

Sakura face-palmed, and groaned, "Why did I even bother asking you?"

"Hn."

"Okay, fine!" She told him exasperatedly, "Just because you are socially retarded, I'm going to play a game with you."

"I'm not... socially retarded," he said, making a face.

Sakura threw back her head and gave a short laugh, "You have no clue, do you? Now, stop being so childish, and let's play. I'll begin... My birthday is on March 28th. I like everything red. I love reading books. I hate shopping, bitches and over-protective parents. My favorite foods are syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, while least favorites are anything spicy. And one day I want to get out of this shithole and become a famous doctor like Tsunade-sama is!"

"..."

"Now it's your turn!"

"..."

"Oh, come on! Even you cannot be that retarded."

"...I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE!"

"Hn, it's the truth."

"No it's not! I can see that there is more to you than meets the eye!"

"Hn?"

"Kakashi always says to look underneath the underneath."

"..."

"So you're going to spill everything that I want to know."

"..."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Tomatoes."

"And the food you hate?"

"Anything sweet."

"Your favorite past time?"

"Singing."

"Okay, what do you hate doing?"

"Anything that I don't want to."

"Hmm, favorite color?"

"Black..."

"Ha! I knew you were an emo!"

"..."

"Okay! Okay! Anything else you like?"

"..."

"You really are hopeless. Anyways, your birthday?"

"July 23rd."

"Hmmm... That's all I guess. Now, that wasn't very hard, was it?" She giggled.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>A little while later Sasuke broke the silence, "So, do you remember who did this to you?"<p>

Sakura frowned, she had already tried to remember but couldn't, "No." Then she added as if as an afterthought, "But I think it was Kin."

"..."

Sasuke had been wondering whether to raise the topic or not for quite a while now, and decided that there was no point hiding it,_ 'Might as well ask.'_

"Sakura?" He asked rather hesitatingly, "What happened last night after we dropped you off?"

Sakura who had turned to look his way, froze. It told Sasuke more than he wanted to know. He cocked his head, "I know it's none of my business, but while I was tending to your wounds, I noticed a wound on your back," he reached forward and traced the place where he had seen the scar, "It looks exactly a day old."

Sakura's body tingled where Sasuke's finger lingered, soaking his warmth through her shirt. Slowly, she shrugged his touch away, and tried her best to look like it wasn't anything, and there was nothing wrong.

Sakura smiled the best she could, willing herself to assure Sasuke, who didn't look at all convinced by the act she was putting up, "Hm... Sasuke, you think too much." She told him simply.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, having known that she would try to evade his query. It proved his worst assumption right. But he wasn't the one to push, not even in order to satisfy this curiosity in the matter. Slowly, he slid closer to Sakura, who shivered in response to the sudden warmth that radiated off him, but otherwise, didn't complain.

"Sasuke?" She called out sleepily, "...Arigato."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter was a total pain in the ass to edit. Why did I even decide to revise them in the first place? Gah!

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


	8. The ugly truth

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**A/N: **_**(VERY IMPORTANT)**_I've decided to polish up this story, one chapter at a time. Alteration is mainly being focused on the way of writing with slight modifications of facts, so no sweat.

Even so, I'm not even going to change much of the writing style. Because in that way readers can compare how much I've improved over time, when they read this story and my new ones. So I'm just polishing up the rough corners.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High School<strong>

_Chapter 8: The ugly truth_

_**(Last Revised on 23**__**rd**__** January 2014)**_

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." Sakura shifted into a better position, pulling the covers over her face to prevent the blinding sunlight that poured in through the window from hitting her eyes. Unconsciously she moved herself to lie on her stomach and instantly she jerked upright with a yelp, clutching her abdomen and moaning in pain.<p>

Sasuke burst into the room, having heard her moan from the kitchen where he was having his breakfast. In an instant he was by the pinkette's side. Wrapping one arm over her shoulder, he helped her to lie back once again. He liked Sakura with her short hair better than the with long hair, it got in the way a lot; not that he would say that aloud.

Massaging her sore, bandaged abdomen which was throbbing painfully, Sakura smiled groggily at the dark-haired boy, "Arigatou Sasuke... You are really- Sasuke? What the hell!"

Sakura started squirming around, her eyes wide in fright. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her antics, and replied, "Relax, I didn't do anything to you... Well, other than patch you up."

Sakura calmed visibly, checking herself over for any sign of damage. Finding none other than the bandages of her injuries, she sighed and then looked up confused, "What am I doing here?"

Sasuke moved to the far end of his room and opened a door to a walk-in-closet and disappeared inside it. Sakura raised a brow, _'Is that his wardrobe? What does he do will all the space, stock it with black?'_

Inner snickered, and broke out in laughter when Sasuke came back clutching dark mass of black. Sakura sweat dropped.

Sakura looked around, and repeated, "So, what am I doing here?"

Sasuke flipped open his phone and shrugged, "You tell me."

She frowned, "Excuse me, it's your house!"

Inner pointed out, _'Not really. It's his brother's, remember?'_

'_Whatever, you get the point.'_ Sakura grumbled back.

Sasuke just grunted, not looking up from his phone. Sakura fumed and then remembered about her bandaged abdomen and demanded, "And just what happened to my stomach?"

By now, Sasuke was certain that at one point of the attack on her, Sakura had hit her head. The fact that Sakura couldn't remember the attackers, or the attack itself, didn't bode well with him. And now everything from last night also seemed to have found a way out of her memories.

'_There can be a tumor forming in her head, as we speak,'_ the voice of his mind told him, its eyes flashing with alarm. As soon as the thought occurred to him, Sasuke hanged up on Shikamaru whom he had been trying to reach, and dialed a different number. Pressing the phone to his ears, her waited rather impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hey, I'm here, you know! Stop ignoring me," Sakura huffed, frowning at his way.

This time Sasuke looked up at her and exhaled minutely, before deadpanning, "I found you lying in your own blood in the school corridor," he paused, eyeing her with an intense look that made her squirm under his gaze, "And apparently you seem to retain no memory of the event."

"What?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"You woke up last night for a little, and hadn't been able to remember anything other than realize that you'd indeed been attacked," he told her. When she still looked perplexed, he asked her instead, "You still don't remember anything that might give us a clue as to who the attacker was?"

Sakura shook her head, dumbly. Sasuke nodded as if he had expected nothing more, and slowly walked over to the doorway, pausing slightly to motion her to another door, "You might want to take a bath before coming down to breakfast."

Sakura, who had been sitting upright, let herself relax. Her mind raced to process everything, and Sasuke was almost out of the earshot, when Sakura blurted out, "Sasuke!" She waited for him to turn his head around towards her, before she flashed a warm smile, "...Arigato... For-"

But she was cut off as a bundle of something soft hit her square on her face before falling back on her lap. She snapped her head over towards Sasuke, only to see him shaking his head.

"Don't mention it, Pinky."

And he left, leaving a blinking Sakura on the wake.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke slammed the door shut behind him, he imagined the yell of frustration that the pinkette must have let out. His phone vibrated in his clutch and he immediately picked it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Uh... Is Sakura-chan there? I help at her house..."

It took Sasuke to remember about the worried maid back at home that Shikamaru had told him about. "Aa. Sakura is freshening up, she will call as soon as she gets out."

"Oh! She is there? Thank Kami! I've been so worried sick! She didn't come home, or call and there was a blackout and everything," the girl gushed on.

Sasuke merely said, "Hn. I'll tell her to call back."

She paused in her tracks, and then gave a sheepish laugh, "I must be rambling. Yeah, please so that... But you are...?"

Sasuke replied automatically, "Sasuke," then added, "Uchiha Sasuke."

There was a pause and then she asked, the hesitancy clear in her voice, "Uchiha... As in Uchiha Itachi-san's..."

"Brother," he helped her, surprised at first that she even knew his brother. But then he figured that Itachi must also have his own share of lovers in Konoha. After that Sasuke hanged up after assuring her that she would tell Sakura to call her back as soon as she could. Sighing, he dialed the number that he had been trying to reach for so long, and waited again for someone to pick up...

...

...

...

Unconsciously Sasuke's hand rested on top of his chest and felt his heart beat.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Sakura huffed. Unraveling the bundle of black that the boy had thrown at her, she found a pair of black boxer and a black button-up shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. Stretching her arms and legs cautiously so that she didn't reawaken the pain, she got off the soft bed. Padding over the soft, feathery carpet she entered the washroom.<p>

Sakura glanced at her reflection on the mirror, her new uneven short pink hair stuck up in all directions. She ran a hair through her hair; even though it was not one of the best haircuts she had had, she thought it suited her better than her long hair.

'_Did the attacker do this? I'd been thinking of getting a haircut anyways,'_ she mused, examining her hair from different angles, _'I just might have to thank him...'_

'_Or her,'_ Inner growled, its eyes narrowing.

It took a moment for Sakura to even comprehend what Inner was implying. As she began undressing, she wondered if she should perhaps poke around inner for some answers... She stripped off her shirt, leaving the bandages be for the moment.

Instead she went over to the tub and began to turn on the taps and fill it in, grabbing random bottles and pouring a little of all into the mix. She groped around by the rim of the tub for a particular bottle of cherry bubbles that she had seen, but felt something hairy stirring in her grip instead.

She head snapped towards it and, "!"

Sasuke, who had been on the phone, rushed back into the room, assuming the worst. And when he didn't find her there, without another thought, he turned the knob to the washroom door which was thankfully unlocked, and hurled into the washroom.

Sakura was so frightened that she had jumped back and shook her hand frantically until the spider fell flat on the floor from where it had been crawling on her arm. As soon as Sasuke burst in, she pointed at the disgusting creature, and managed to choke out a teary, "Sp-Spi-Spider!"

But when she and Sasuke both looked down at where she was pointing, no spider was in sight. Sakura didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. She turned back to the younger Uchiha who stood by the door, looking like he had been ready to tackle a robber had it been the case. They remained standing there in an awkward silence before something clicked to her mind; if she could see Sasuke clearly amongst all the pink bubbles bubbling around them, then he obviously could see her too. And she happened to be half-naked.

"Pervert!"

Dodging the bottles of shampoos and soaps that came flying his way, Sasuke had to almost rush out of the washroom, slamming the door behind him. Panting, he collapsed on his bed, trying to distract his mind from the thoughts and images that kept popping back into his mind. Running a hand through his already messy hair, Sasuke realized his face felt hot.

Sasuke swore to himself, _'Damn hormones.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura slid back into the tub, her face bright red as she felt like she could just die out of embarrassment. She crossed her hand over her chest, still feeling rather conscious of herself. The prospect of a guy witnessing her half naked was a rather big thing for her mind to grasp.<p>

It was usually Ino who was up to no good, and didn't mind flashing around a few extra flesh for the hungry eyes of men, or shoving a few of her parts right into their face. She had seen Ino jump in many unknown beds of complete strangers, but had never gotten involved in things like this herself. When it came to Sakura, she was merely a plain troublemaker, and couldn't imagine getting involved in anything messier than that.

So yes, the fact that a boy had seen her practically naked bothered her, a lot.

This led to Sakura taking as long as she possibly could to finish her bath. She took the time to scrub the parts of her body that she hadn't even known needed scrubbing. And when she finally popped her head out from behind the washroom door, to her intense relief she found Sasuke gone.

Sighing, she came out clothed in a baggy pair of boxer that reached up to her knees and a saggy shirt that reached her mid-thigh. She had applied ointment on her sore abdomen and wrapped it up roughly with a piece of bandage that she found in the washroom closet. Massaging her stomach, she wondered if she could sneak out of the window without having to meet Sasuke, because, frankly, she couldn't imagine facing him. But she had to dismiss the thought as soon as she heard a knock on her door.

When she opened the door, there stood Sasuke. He didn't meet her eyes, and Sakura was glad for it. She had thought that it didn't matter to him; because being a rich celebrity kid who had the looks to make girls drop dead at his feet, he must be used to having to witness naked girls right nd left. So when he did his best to not meet her eyes, she thought that he was doing it for her sake. Sakura felt like she would melt right then and there out of shame.

Sasuke started, "Breakfast is ready..."

Sakura bowed politely and just answered, "Gomen, for all the trouble."

Breakfast was uneventful for both them as they concentrated more on not looking the other's way, but couldn't help themselves from glancing at each other from now and then, and then tearing it apart as soon as their gaze fell on each other. Yes, you guessed right; it was an awkward breakfast altogether.

It seemed like ages before Sakura fumbled up from her chair. Hurrying to get out of the sight of the younger Uchiha as soon as possible, she cleared her throat, "Ah... um... I should get going..."

Sasuke stood up as well and not meeting her eyes, led her towards the door. Holding open the door for her he offered, "I can drop you home," he added as if an afterthought, "If you like."

"No!" She exclaimed and then quickly shook her head, denying the offer as politely as she could, "I mean, it's alright. I can manage on my own."

Sasuke, partly glad partly disappointed at being turned down, just nodded. And then he remembered about the phone call from the pinkette's maid earlier in the morning, all about which he had completely forgotten. "Right, Sakura, your maid called in the morning."

Sakura, who had been busy trying to look anywhere but in his eyes, snapped her gaze up to his, "Sena?" She nodded thoughtfully, "Oh, okay."

"Would you like to call her?" He found himself offering again.

"Uh..." She sounded hesitant but in the end just shook her head, "It's alright. I'm going home, anyways."

"Hn."

Sakura glanced at him before averting her eyes once again as she had been doing for the majority of the morning, "Um... So..." biting her lips she stammered, "I guess, bye," and then added as if an afterthought, "I mean, for now."

There was a pause, and then turning around abruptly, she began to walk away leaving Sasuke to stand by the door. After a few steps, she came to a sudden halt and whirled around, calling out, "Again, sorry for all the trouble!"

* * *

><p>Despite her original plan to go home, she found her resolve wavering as she walked out of the Uchiha Compound.<p>

She sighed inwardly, _'Sena must be worried sick by now, I really should go home.'_

Before she could think anything else, a car hauled beside her.

"Oi, troublesome woman!"

Sakura blinked dubiously, "..." and then her mind registered the pineapple head that was leaning out of the window, "Oh! Shikamaru!"

Eyeing her clothing, just like everyone down the street had, the genius signaled her to get in. Sakura, who was not enjoying the looks she was getting from public, sighed in defeat and got in Shikamaru's sport car.

"You are truly troublesome," then he looked down at her clothes, his lips pursed, "Sasuke's clothes?"

Sakura gawked at how suggestive those two words were, and hit him across the head, "Baka! It wasn't like that! Yes, these are his clothes but we didn't..."

Shikamaru nursed his injured head and cursed under his breath, "Troublesome woman, I never said anything in the first place," then jerked at the direction of her head, "What's with the uneven haircut?"

"Um..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say, because she couldn't really remember anything no matter how much she tried.

'_Not like you can do any proper thinking with that Uchiha around,'_ Inner winked at her suggestively. Sakura, horrified at the implication, stashed Inner in the back of her mind.

"So you still don't remember?" Shikamaru simply asked, making Sakura's eyes widen.

"Wha-" She stammered, "How do you know about it?"

The Nara merely sighed, shaking his head, and told her, "Uchiha told me. Last night Sena called me when you didn't return home asking if you were with me or not. I called Uchiha and he explained the situation to me."

"Oh," she heaved a small sigh of relief. She really didn't want to spread the word about her attack, but figured that it was wise of Sasuke to let Shikamaru on the deal. After all, she would have told him anyways; she trusted him.

'_More importantly, Shikamaru can be a real help in figuring out who the hell it was,'_ Inner pointed out sullenly.

"So, does anyone other than you know?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Uchiha didn't want the word to get out. It's pretty much Uchiha, me and you on the secret."

"Not even Naruto?"

"Sakura, Naruto isn't actually the right person to let on in something that you wish to keep as a secret," he deadpanned.

"Right," She had to agree.

There was a long pause, where Sakura got lost in her own thoughts, only to be pulled back from it when Shikamaru asked, "So, troublesome woman, care to tell the tale?"

"Oh. Hasn't Sasuke told you all?"

"Uchiha isn't the one I rely on to pronounce whole sentences, let alone about an incident of which I want every detail."

When Sakura finished telling everything that she could remember about last night, never saying anything more than that Sasuke had helped her, she asked him, "So what do you think? Who could it have been?"

He thought for a second then replied lazily, "Any fan of Sasuke, my top guess."

She nodded, "Yeah, Kin is my top suspect."

He arched a brow, "What makes you think that it was necessarily a girl?"

She gawked at the Nara, "What?"

Shikamaru just shook his head, "What I'm trying to say is that it could have been anyone, a girl or a boy. It wouldn't be the first time that we've come across such troubles following around Sasuke," he added, "In fact, it could even be the work of a professional."

Sakura looked horrified at the revelation, "Professional hit? Like we watch on the movies?" She paled at the prospect.

'_And what on earth would professional hit-men want with Sasuke?_' She thought blindly.

'_He is hot, you know,'_ Inner told her scathingly,_ 'Only you are blind enough to not notice it.'_

'_Whatever.' _

"And why on earth would Sasuke have hit-men behind him?" She asked Shikamaru instead.

The boy gave her a look that she couldn't quite decipher. When she asked what he meant by it, he merely shook his head and told her to let it be. Before she could pursue the topic, he asked, averting from the topic in hand, "So any other suspect?"

Sakura pondered over it for a moment, and then shook her head, "No. Sasuke thinks I must have hit my head at some point of the attack," she told him, "But I have this notion like it was a girl. I can't be sure because everything I remember is a blur and it hurts when I try to remember," she sighed, "I guess we can only wait for my memory to return again."

Shikamaru and Sakura didn't talk much after that, both of them drowned in their own thoughts. Sakura was looking out of the open window. Instead of the bad thoughts weighing on her mind, she willed herself to think about anything other than that. She began to think of the whole day that she had free in her hand, and thought of every possible way how she could spend the day.

Playing pranks with Naruto seemed fun, or bringing out her karate skills by visiting at Tenten's Dojo for a friendly spar sounded good. Or maybe she could call Sai for a day out at the movies, but she dismissed the idea seeing that she had enough Uchiha for one day, besides there was a possibility that Sai could drag Sasuke along with him; the last person she wanted to see for awhile.

She thought maybe she would go visit Hinata, but on second thought, she couldn't find the courage within her to reappear at the Hyuga Compound after all the commotion there two nights ago. The last thing she needed was for the Hyugas having a bad impression about her.

'_I think I'll just stay curled up in bed,'_ she thought with a sigh, and then added sharply,_ 'And stop thinking about Sasuke.'_

Sakura pulled herself out of her thoughts and focused out of the window in order to distract her mind from anything about the younger Uchiha. She noticed that they were apparently stuck in traffic in front of the bustling Konoha Mall.

She groaned to herself as she realized that instead of taking her mind off him, this place seemed to remind her more of Sasuke; this was where she and Sasuke met for the first time when he had almost run her over.

Frowning slightly at the memory, she lightly cursed Ino, _'Stupid Ino.'_

And at the precise moment her eyes spotted a platinum blonde swish in front of Konoha Mall's door.

'_Talk about the devil,'_ Inner muttered.

Yamanaka Ino was exiting the Mall, with at least fifty shopping bags hanging from her arms.

"Shikamaru..." Sakura called out, intending to tell him that she would go and hang with Ino, when she her gaze fell on the person standing beside Ino, both of them laughing along. She froze.

Shikamaru glanced at Sakura, at being called out, but found the girl with an unreadable expression on her face. She almost looked like she had seen a ghost.

Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't stop herself from falling back into the memories which she hadn't found when she had looked for them. Echoes of voices erupted in her head.

"_**Have you forgotten what I've done for you, Sakura? I've been friends with you from the very start! I was the one who helped you! I was the one who taught you to stand up for yourself, supported you, and made you the girl that you are today! How could you do this to me, Sakura?"**_

After being friends with her for such a long time, it didn't take Sakura more than a second to recognize Ino's voice echoing in the shroud of her mind.

"_**I guess it was my mistake! Trusting you had been a mistake."**_

Sakura clutched her head, trying desperately to stop Ino's voice in her mind, but it continued...

_**"Don't you dare stand there and pretend like everything is okay! I don't deserve this from you!"**_

Then Ino's cold laugh rang in her head, making her shut close her eyes.

_**"I told you to stay off Sasuke-kun and you didn't! He is mine, and no one else's! Don't you get it; he will never want something like you!"**_

Then pictures started to form inside Sakura's head, blurred and a mere mix of colors.

_**"Sasuke? Sasuke has everything to do with this! Tell me Sakura, did you think that you could do this without me finding out? Well, now you've to pay the price for it."**_

And then abruptly the pictures began to form clearly, the intensity of the colors burning through her mind, and Sakura was plunged into a dreadful memory before she could do anything to stop it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Let's see how you deal without dear Sasuke-kun, slut!"<strong>_

_**Sakura saw red. She tackled down all the other bitches, and ran towards Kin and Ino who were standing not far away, examining their nails and not even slightly interested in getting involved. Sakura aimed at Kin, and was about to knock her off, but Ino struck out her leg, tripping Sakura in the process. **_

_**Sakura hit the floor facedown. A terrible pain hit her skull in dull waves, making her groan out. But it soon recovered as Kin pulled her up by her long hair. The dark haired girl smirked, "Always tending to the hair, I see, bubblegum."**_

_**Ino's eyes flashed. She brandished a pocketknife, making Sakura gasp, 'No...no...Ino wouldn't!' **_

_**But the blonde whom she had considered her best friend since forever, only smirked and then in a slash half of Sakura's pink hair was falling from Kin's clutch and scattering down on the floor. She gritted her teeth.**_

_**Ino's voice rang in her ear, "We kept our hair long to please Sai-kun when we were young, didn't we? Maybe Sasuke-kun also likes long hair. But now that you don't have that anymore..."**_

_**Sakura gasped as a sudden realization hit her, "Y-You! You were the one who told my father!"**_

_**Ino made a tsk-ing sound, running a hand through her long, platinum blond hair, as if tauntingly. Sakura could hear her blood pumping. She tried to move up but Kin held her down with a firm grip on her scalp. She couldn't as much as squirm. **_

_**The pain in her head was throbbing, and was dull rather than sharp. She felt the pain from the injuries of last night begin to tickle into her system, making her bite into her lips in order to stop herself from crying out loud. Kin chose the moment to kick her in the stomach, making her curl up in pain, as another hit of pain from her previous injuries hit her in waves. It made her feel like she was suffocating; like the world was closing in on her. Kin kicked her a few times more, cussing her in the meanest words that she could. **_

_**Suddenly, Kin stopped her actions, her ears perked up. Ino was about to open her mouth to ask what was wrong, when the black haired girl motioned her to keep quiet. Then as the footsteps got nearer, she whispered in panic, "Yamanaka, let's get out of hear. I think someone is coming this way!"**_

_**Sakura watched the two girls hurry away, the others following their suits, and blend into the shadows. She remained face down on the ground, unable to move. She tried to lift her body over and over again, but it was of no use. Her body hurt from top to down. She could feel the hot water pouring from her eyes, down her cheek and onto the cold floor. She didn't even know when blackness overcame her. **_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru looked at the frantic pinkette who was sweating continuously, her eyes shut tightly as if she was in deep pain. Tears were running down her cheeks and mixing with the sweat halfway down her neck.<p>

'_What a drag...' _

Hesitatingly he called out to her, not knowing if she could hear him or not, "Sakura? Sakura?"

But Sakura could hear him, because she breathed out, "Ye-Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru knew she was in not, but didn't really know anything else that he could ask.

Sakura grunted, and he guessed that it meant she wasn't. Sighing he admitted defeat. He was struck in a hopeless traffic with a frenzied girl and had no idea what he was to do.

'_Troublesome, I could do with some help.'_

When she grunted again, her breaths coming out uneven, Shikamaru finally said, "I'm calling for help..."

He pulled out his phone, thinking that he should call a girl, _'Girls understand girls.'_ And this hysteria could be a girl problem for all he was concerned about.

So he called the girl closest to Sakura, who had known her all her life, "Hey, Ino?"

Before Ino could reply from the other side, his phone was snatched away from his ear and thrown at the back seat.

Shikamaru glared at the pinkette, who in turn was glaring at him, "What did you do that for?"

Sakura flinched momentarily in pain and snarled, "Anyone but her!"

Frowning, he traced her line of sight and discovered Ino standing in front of the Konoha Mall with shopping bags hanging off both arms, chatting and laughing with...

'_God,'_ he groaned loudly,_ 'This is troublesome.'_

Nara Shikamaru's worst speculation had just proven to be true.

'_Damn, the truth is an ugly prospect.'_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Listening to 'Scream & Shout'. What a pointless song, but too fun to listen to.

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


	9. All it takes is one mistake

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**A/N: **_**(VERY IMPORTANT)**_I've decided to polish up this story, one chapter at a time. Alteration is mainly being focused on the way of writing with slight modifications of facts, so no sweat.

Even so, I'm not even going to change much of the writing style. Because in that way readers can compare how much I've improved over time, when they read this story and my new ones. So I'm just polishing up the rough corners.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hell High School<strong>

_Chapter 9: All it takes is one mistake_

_**(Last Revised on 24**__**th**__** January 2014)**_

* * *

><p>Sakura sat curled up in the seat, her head bowed, her hands clutching both side of her head as if trying to force the pain to reduce as Shikamaru skidded his car into a halt in front of the school building.<p>

Getting out of the driver's seat, he opened the passenger's seat. Sakura's tears had ceased to run down her cheeks, and instead lingered on her sooty lashes. Her eyes stared unseeingly in the distant, pain etched upon her face.

Careful not to wake her up, he hauled her up over his shoulders. He could make out the distinctive police siren, but he paid no heed to it. At one point he had plain ignored a traffic signal and sped too fast, but he thought that could easily take care of them later. Instead, slamming the car's door close with a kick, he hurried into the building.

Not even bothering to knock, he kicked open the double doors and entered the principal's office. Tsunade, obviously drunk, slurred at the sight of him. Then her eyes fell upon the unconscious Sakura in his arms. All sign of drunkenness left Tsunade's face in an instant, and she was back to herself just like that.

Rushing to Shikamaru she asked, panic clear in her voice, "What happened? What happened to Sakura?"

Shikamaru muttered his trademark word before explaining all he knew, but was careful not to let slip of his new theory. Listening carefully to everything, Tsunade nodded gravely and called out for Shizune.

After she had been placed on top of the table that acted as an emergency bed, they both checked Sakura's temperature and other wounds. Shikamaru cringed when they unraveled the sore wound beneath a roughly done bandage.

Leaving Shizune to patch Sakura up, Tsunade signaled Shikamaru to come out to the corridor.

Once they were out, she said, "She'll be okay. Shizune is taking care of the wound. Apart from that, everything seems alright... So any idea how she got into this kind of trouble?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No. As far as she said, she can't remember anything and I don't know much about this incident since it was Sasuke who found her in the first place."

Tsunade frowned, "The new Uchiha kid?"

"Yes. Sasuke found her lying in the corridor of this building when she came to the school after class hours for detention. After that she can't remember anything. We both think that she might have hit her head at some point of the struggle... What a drag."

Tsunade didn't reply for a while then she said, "You say she can't remember who attacked her... Do you think it's possible..." she paused, "Could Uchiha...?"

Shikamaru interrupted, shaking his head, "No. I am in full confidence Sasuke didn't lay a hand on her."

Tsunade looked at him suspiciously and demanded, "And what makes you say so? Sakura barely knows the guy and hanging with him alone has indeed been an irresponsible thing for Sakura to do..."

Shikamaru didn't know how to explain that Sasuke has taken a liking to Sakura so instead he said, "Trust me, Tsunade-sama," hoping it was enough to make her believe his proof in favor of the young Uchiha, "Sakura may not have known the guy for long, but I've known Sasuke half my life. He is not like that."

Tsunade still looked at him suspiciously, but decided better than to pursue about the Uchiha, and asked instead, "And do you have anyone in mind who could have done this? Sakura knows how take care of herself, so she must have been taken off guard to be beat up like this..."

Shikamaru wondered if it would be the right thing to do to reveal his suspect's name, but decided against it since it was far from believable without any proper evidence. So instead he opted to tell the woman of Sasuke's fans.

Tsunade considered for a moment and nodded her head, "Yes. That would be very likely. Jealous because Sakura was hanging out with him too much..." She sighed, "Well, Nara, thanks a lot for your information and bringing her to me instead of the hospital. Please, there's no need to inform her home or any friends. We'll take care of it from here."

Taking it as a sign of dismissal, Shikamaru bowed politely to the principal and strolled out of the building, only to find cops rushing in, surrounding his car, guns pointed at him.

Shikamaru sighed,_ 'What a drag...'_

"Hands on your head! Hands on your head!"

And the Nara boy had no choice but to comply, _'Uchiha owes me big time for this one.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke was flicking through the channels when his phone rang, echoing through the walls of his huge mansion. He flipped it open and the screen read 'Bastard'.<p>

Groaning, Sasuke received the call, "Hn."

Itachi on the other end chuckled, "Is that the way to greet your elder brother, foolish?"

Sasuke grunted, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much..."

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up suddenly at a loud noise. She looked around, but was unable to identify her surroundings. Nervously she sat up on the hard table like object, and just then the door opened and light fell into the room. As shadow entered the room, Sakura was about to scream but when the lights flickered on, Sakura just let out a relieved, "Oh!"<p>

Shizune rushed to her side, thinking something might be wrong. Checking her over, she smiled, "Sakura-chan! You are alright, we have been so worried!"

Sakura gave her a feeble smile and made an attempt to slide down the table of the principal's room and immediately regretted her action. Shizune seemed to understand her pain and immediately wrapped her hands around her shoulder, "Uh-uh. You are still in bad condition, you shouldn't move around... You need your rest."

Another bang sounded, this time very close, and next second a swaying blonde burst into the room, hiccoughing.

Shizune pressed her lips in a thin line, "Tsunade-sama! I told you not to drink again!"

The principal waved her apprentice's words away and said, "Don- worry- am- fineeeeeeee!" Every word was punctuated by a hiccough.

Her glassy hazel eyes swept over Sakura and she pointed her hand holding a bottle of sake at Sakura's direction, "You- you are gonna stay wit' me 'til your parents come back..." Just as Sakura opened her mouth to protest she yelled, "No complains!" And then swayed on her feet and fell on the floor with a thud.

Sakura looked at her principal's fallen form in alarm. Shizune huffed and swore, before saying to Sakura, "Let's get you to the teacher's quarters, you don't want to sleep on that piece of wood, do you?"

With Sakura's signal, Shizune helped her to get on her feet and guided her out of the room. Sakura paused while moving past Tsunade's passed out form, but Shizune urged her to move, "Don't worry, let her be. I told her not to drink, but who listens to me around here? Well, serves her right!"

Sakura looked on with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

Sakura trudged through the corridor, trying to locate her friends among the thongs of student. Not finding any sign of them, she grudgingly opened her locker to get her stuff.

The last two nights she had barely been able to get any sleep. Either she couldn't sleep because different thoughts clouded her mind or, when she got herself to drift into an uneasy sleep, Tsunade's drunken outbursts would stir her wide-awake.

Collecting her stuff, she slammed her locker shut and turned around, only to come face to face with none other than Yamanaka Ino. With the turn of events, she had quite forgotten that Ino was her locker neighbor.

Gritting her teeth and trying hard not to lose her focus, she sidestepped her ex-best friend, while Ino pretended that she hadn't even seen her. Sakura clenched her fists, trying to let go of the anger working up inside her. And it was much easier when an orange blur pounced on her, almost knocking the breathe out her.

Sakura managed to choke out, "Can't- breath" as agony shot through her abdomen.

Naruto immediately let her go and his eyes widened when she doubled up in pain, clutching her abdomen. Wrapping his hands over her shoulder he looked from left to right frantically and shouting, "Sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN?! SHIT! SOMEBODY GET HELP!"

It didn't take long for students to crowd around them, watching as a frightened Naruto tried to help the shaking pink haired girl. But everyone was hesitant to come their aid.

From among the noisy crowd, Kin could be heard screeching, as her followers jeered in agreement, and they walked away laughing, "Serves the pink bitch right!"

Anko's whistle cut straight through the whispering crowd, and everyone stepped aside to let the purple-haired teacher burst into the place, ""OI! Maggots back to your classes. Whatcha looking at?" Seeing Sakura's collapsed figure in a pancking Naruto's arms, Anko's eyes widened, "What the-" Catching herself, she shouted at the bystanders, "Get out of here! Or else it'll be detention for two hours!"

This made the crowd disperse almost immediately, as they scampered off to their classes. Anko dropped on her knees, shifting the pink haired girl's head from Naruto's arms to her laps, to check her temperature.

"Uzumaki, go get the principal!"

As Naruto scampered away, the nauseous feeling left her and everything focused in momentarily. Taking in sharp quick breaths she looked up at Anko's anxious face. Grimacing at the pain coiling around her stomach, she smiled weakly at Anko.

Anko let out a sigh of relief. Sighing, she rose up to her feet, pulling Sakura along with her. Embarrassed at how much of a burden she was being to Anko, she tried to detach herself from the purple-haired but immediately swayed on her feet threateningly. This made Anko's grip around her tighten.

Sakura tried to shift on her feet, but felt herself unable to move an inch. Her body was becoming stiff and a strange lightheaded feeling came over her. Her eyebrows furrowed as Anko's ramblings became vague, everything around her spun, and the bright colors turned hazy. She felt herself falling into nothingness. The last thing she heard was Anko calling out to her, before everything was gone, replaced by darkness.

"_**I told you to stay off Sasuke-kun and you didn't! He is mine, and no one else's! Don't you get it; he will never want something like you!"**_

Ino's voice again echoed through the vast emptiness of black. Sakura's breathe deepened, just as her own voice rang into her ears.

_**"Ino! This is not what you think it is!"**_

Then she faded into the blurs of memory.

* * *

><p>"Fuck! Teme! Sakura-chan is in the school infirmary! Hurry!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ino took a break from practicing. Her muscles were stiff, but years of training had taught her how to ignore the pain and pull of muscles. Massaging her shoulders, the cheerleader called out loudly, "Oi! Break up! That's it for today!"<p>

Relieved sighs sounded from the others as they all scattered out, chatting tiredly.

Ino turned around to pick up her water bottle in one of the bleachers.

"Still graceful as ever," a monotonous lazy voice drawled out.

Wide eyed, Ino looked up and then her shock turned into a happy smile, "Shika! I didn't know you were coming to watch me!"

Shikamaru stayed in his place, leaning against the wall, hands stuffed into his pocket.

Ino eyes shone mischievously, "...Or, don't tell me you are stalking me!"

She broke out into giggles while Shikamaru sighed. She skipped up to him and clung on to his arms. Pouting, she said, "Come on Shika-kun! Don't make that face..."

He looked into her eyes; but otherwise, didn't say anything, while she pouted and complained, "Geez! What a party pooper!"

"Ino..."

This made her momentarily smile dazzlingly, "Are you trying to ask me out, Shika-kun?" She asked suggestively, winking at him.

"..."

The silence made her frown as she looked away, "So what? The rumors are true? You are dating that Suna trash?" She asked rather harshly, "Tell me! Is that why you broke up with me?"

She had tears in her eyes as he looked at her. Shikamaru was never good with crying girls, and decided it was time to make her shut up.

"Ino... That isn't like you think it to be..."

"Then what is it? WHAT? You said you love me, right? Then how is it? Why is it that you are together with that... _whore_..." She blurted out, unable to control herself.

"Enough," Shikamaru said with such force that it frightened Ino, "I said enough!" There was a slight pause before he continued, having collected his emotions. And when he said the next words, his voice was so icy that it sent chills up Ino spine, "My relationship with Temari is irrelevant to what I want to talk with you... So stop bringing it up."

Ino looked wide eyed at him for moment, and then sneered, "Oh! Her name is Temari, is it? I'll keep that in my mind."

Shikamaru eyes flashed dangerously as he bit out, "You stay away from her."

Ino challenged, "Or what?"

"Ino," he said warningly, now having reached his limit of patience.

"What!" She shrieked flatly, glaring.

"What did you do to her?"

She drawled out boredly, "Hm, what are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what."

"Hm? I haven't got the slightest idea..."

"So you are refusing that you didn't do that to Sakura?"

She looked up, her eyes flashing, as she glowered, "Whatever happened I don't know anything about it!"

"Really?"

Her face hardened as she glared at him but didn't say anything.

Shikamaru for the first time moved as he a smirk touched his lips, "I thought so."

Ino glared at him furiously, "I-I don't know what you are talking about," her voice wavered.

"Oh, yeah?"

"I'm done with your shit... I am leaving now." She made a move to leave.

"You shouldn't have done that, to Sakura. She trusted you."

"Whatever."

"You are her best-friend."

"Are you done?"

"At least go see her. She's in the school infirmary, you know."

Ino couldn't take it anymore; she rushed out in her cheerleading uniform and didn't stop until she was out of the gym.

She bit her lips, "Ju-just what h-have I done?" She found herself whispering into the empty corridor, her legs going weak under her and she collapsed on her knees.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed as he collapsed on a bleacher, looking up at the blue sky. Dazed by the floating white mass against the blue background, he closed his eyes.<p>

"You foolish woman..."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Took a lot of time, this chapter did.

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


	10. Best friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It's not hard to believe!

**Konoha Hell High School**

**by Princesella**

_**Chapter 10: Best friend**_

Ino stood hidden in the shadows, trying to stabilize her breaths that came out in heavy pants.

A large group people went past hurriedly their footsteps echoing through the empty corridor.

'I am supposed to be in class right now not...' she thought angry at herself.

As the footsteps faded she peeked out, 'No one in sight,' and she silently in quick movements proceed forwards before hiding in the shadows yet again.

She had taken off her stilettos to make sure it didn't make any unwanted sound. She wanted this done as secretly as possible. She looked around every five seconds to see only the empty corridor. She couldn't stop her heart racing, she sighed; she should go back while she had the chance.

It took a lot of thinking and motivation to come up here and she decided that she wasn't gonna go back on her target, after all she came up to here, didn't she? Breathing in and trying desperately to normalize her unsteady heart, she prowled deeper into the corridor.

If Ino looked at a mirror right then she would have been scared shitless by the reflected image. Her blond hair limp and disheveled, her bangs sticking to her face. She was still clad in her cheerleader uniform; a white low-cut shirt with Konoha's symbol printed in large bold red color, with red mini skirt. Her clothes were dirty and rumpled. Her face was another disaster; dry lips and pale cheeks, all signs of make up washed away by the continuous tears that trickled down her cheek, the mascara and eyeliner smeared down her eyes.

In short Yamanaka Ino looked horribly horrible.

And she felt horrible to.

The words she had said to Shikamaru...

'He didn't refuse about the other girl when...wh-when...' she trailed off. Her slightly paused tap poured open once again.

'And Sakura...'

Her soft footsteps came to a halt; she had arrived at her destination.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Naruto had to restrain Sasuke.

Physically.

He didn't remember when was the last time that Sasuke lost control like this.

At least it was not for a very long time.

"Teme stop!" he whispered softly, but strongly. Sasuke's body shivered slightly against his body. A growl escaped from his lips.

Naruto didn't know what was going on between Sasuke and Sakura, but he was pretty damn sure it was beyond normal friendship.

'It good to see...that even teme cares...'

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Sasuke tried his level best to control himself from exploding.

Whoever did this to Sakura will surely pay, he swore.

He looked at the sleeping form of Sakura, she had an expression of peace etched on her face with the exception being from time to time. She was probably having minor nightmares.

He sighed and released himself from Naruto's bind and took a seat next to her.

"Did you tell the others?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Neji-teme, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan... but I couldn't find Shikamaru or Sai-teme or Ino-chan."

"Hn."

Silence followed, each back to their own world. It was finally broken by Naruto's slow yet steady voice,

"I swear whoever did this to Sakura-chan I'm gonna make that sick bastard pay."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, it was rare to see him so solemn and serious, it was almost like a dream. But it wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that Naruto, too, had become attached to Sakura, like he himself had.

Was it okay to become attached?

He stared subconsciously at Sakura's direction. He wasn't sure what he felt for the pinkette. But... he cared like he did for Naruto... even more.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Ino pursed her lips to hold back another of her crying fits as she looked at the scene which unfolded in front of her own eyes.

The looks he gave her...

The stolen glances...

The staring when no one noticed...

His reaction to her...

It was enough to clear any doubts of their relationship and enough to invoke Ino's jealousy.

It was true... that Ino felt jealous of her ex-best friend. Because Sakura was prettier than her in her own way. Because Sakura was way more intelligent than her. Sakura was more popular at school than her. And Sakura was the one who caught his attention... she was nothing compared to Sakura.

Ino acknowledged the fact and accepted it. Sakura was a blossom, a blooming blossom. Someone walked past her, making her jump in fright. Then she realized that she was hidden behind the shadows of the infirmary door, no one could see her there.

Then her eyes closed on to Shikamaru who had just walked in, greeting the other two males in the room.

Her heart clenched. Ino grinded her teeth to stop herself from bursting out in tears.

She took one last glance at Shikamaru then Sasuke and followed his soft gaze to the pink haired beauty lying innocently in the white hospital bed.

"Forehead girl..."

She couldn't take anymore. She ran away, covering her mouth with a palm as she ran.

"Sasuke-kun..."

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Shikamaru watched everything carefully. He was fully aware of Ino's presence behind the door. It made him smile a small smile.

"Troublesome..."

Naruto twitched, "Don't say that, the situation is screwed up! Crisis is not troublesome."

"What a drag..."

"STOP rephrasing it!"

"..."

"Good."

"Naruto have you caught a fever?"

"No...why?"

"You are amazingly quiet and solemn..."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"... Okay that was not-GAH!"

Sasuke who had stayed quiet the whole conversation spoke up, "You are disturbing her."

This bought silence to the room once again, only Shikamaru broke it.

"Have you informed the others?"

"Dobe informed Tenten, the Hyugas."

"But I couldn't find Sai-teme and Ino-chan...btw how did you find us lazy-ass?" 

"Sakura ran into me the other day when she was returning from," he directed towards Sasuke, "your house. She told me."

"WAIT! SAKURA-CHAN WAS AT TEME'S PLACE?"

"..."

"YOU MEAN ALONE?"

"..."

"HOW DARE YOU TEME! MY BELOVED SAKURA-CHAN'S INNOCENCE IS DESTROYED!"

"Shut uP!" roared back Sasuke, "It was nothing like that," he paused, "I found her at the school corridor collapsed in her blood..."

"WHAT BLOOD?" Naruto yelled, freaked out.

"... Sakura was assaulted dobe. Probably the ass-hole hit her head and obviously her stomach...she can't remember the event or the attacker's name or face."

"THAT STUPID ASS-HOLE IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HIM"

"What makes you think it was a 'he'?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto looked puzzled for a minute then asked, "Chics can do something that violent?"

The other two sweat-dropped.

"Of course! She," Shikamaru pointed at Sakura, "is the living proof! How thick can you get?"

"Dobe."

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Ino ran and ran, only coming to a stop when her legs couldn't take it anymore. She let out sobs that she was previously trying to conceal as she collapsed on the floor.

**Flash Back:**

_It was after school, the sun was setting against the horizon giving the blue sky a red and golden hue. Ino lay comfortably on the grass beside the sleeping Shikamaru and Chouji._

_The was momentary silence. Peace, before it was broken by a creaking sound. Ino sat up._

_She could see a distinctive blob of pink on the Academy swings at a distance, across from them. Wasn't that the new girl? The one who had no friends?_

_Before long she could make out two other people approach her. Was that Ami? Frowning Ino got up from her position, she once thought of calling her lazy friends but dismissed the idea. _

"_Look, look who owe have here. If it isn't our pinky fore-head girl." Ami laughed._

_Ino could see fear and dread etched on her face, along with pain. _

"_So what do you think we can do to her today?"_

_The pink haired girl closed her eyes in fear. But the impact never came; she opened her eyes and blinked._

_There stood Ino proudly protecting the new girl. She was pissed, "Leave her alone. If I ever see you near her..."_

_Ami and her minion looked scared as they ran away causing Ino to smirk. No one messes with Yamanaka Ino. She turned to face her. Ino thought she had pretty green eyes, prettier than her baby blue ones. She smiled at the girl, "Hi! I am Ino Yamanaka!"_

_The pinkette shied away. Ino laughed then offered her hand to as she repeated, "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka."_

_This time the girl shyly accepted the hand and whispered, "I am Sakura Haruno, thanks for helping me, Yamanaka-san."_

_She laughed, "That's what friends are for!"_

_Sakura seemed surprised, as if being referred to as s friend was weird. Ino ran forward and looked back at Sakura who was frozen in her spot, "Come on Forehead girl! Mom will do something to heal your ribs."_

**End of Flashback**

Ino regretted. She felt horrible for doing that to Sakura, she felt like a back stabbing bitch. Like a betrayer.

'She trusted me... I was her best damn friend!' Ino screamed mentally at herself.

Honestly, now that she thought about it nothing made sense. 'I was jealous... that it.' And jealousy had turned the blonde Yamanaka into a green eyed monster.

"Oi! Ino what are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

Kin's voice shook Ino's inner world as she came back to reality. She wiped her face, God! She must have looked pathetic in front of Kin and her bunch of underlings.

"Ino! If you are bunking class you should hang with us... plus Sasuke-kun is not in class today," she heaved a disappointed sigh.

"Without Sasuke-kun everything seems so boring!" added a fan-girl.

"Yeah I heard the pink haired bitch fainted today morning," smirked another minion.

"Yeah," smirked Kin, "You totally banged that slut bad, Ino-chan!"

She made a gesture to high five with Ino but Ino didn't respond.

"Oh why the gloomy face? The little fight with Nara got your panties in a twist?" Kin taunted when the blonde didn't answer, continued, "Oh come on Sasuke-kun is so much more than that lazy loser. I mean Sasuke-kun is the best!"

There were multiple squeals and squeaks and comments on Sasuke. They continued with their fan-girl moment until Ino whispered,

"Sasuke..."

"Huh?" Kin stopped the chatter surprised by the depth of Ino's voice.

"...belongs to Sakura!" Ino's yell echoed throughout the corridor.

As everything registered to Kin's brain Ino stood glaring at the dark haired fan-girl.

Kin smirked, "That must have taken a lot of courage to say it aloud..."

Ino glared, breathing hard.

"But why Ino-chan. Just yesterday you were having so much fun humiliating pinky... don't say me you are going back begging to her to take you back in that useless group... don't tell me you have accepted being inferior to her..."

That hit a nerve as Ino growled ferociously, "Don't you dare!"

"But I do dare," Kin said innocently, flashing a smile, "I'd fun spending time with you Ino-chan, while it lasted,"

"You stupid bitch!"

"Uh-uh," Kin shook her head in disapproval, "What are you gonna say to Sakura now? She won't take in a traitor, na-uh she won't... but that her problem. I, for one, don't" her eyes flashed evilly, "keep betrayers in my group!"

There was sharp pain in Ino's left hand and a crunch. Ino bit her lips from screaming out loud.

"That should teach you not to mess with me!" Kin smirked towering over the fallen blonde.

Ino looked up into her dark eyes glinting evilly as she hardened her eyes. Kin smirked, "Little blonde trying to act bold, huh?" She lowered herself enough to look Ino in the eyes as she gripped her hair pulling them hard, "Why don't we give you a haircut?"

As Kin smiled devilishly Ino's eyes widened as she stammered, "N-No... ple-pleas.."

Kin brandished a knife out of nowhere, "Let see how your precious hair looks on the floor, shall we, Ino-chan?" she sneered disgustedly.

"Ple-please, I beg yo-you."

SWISH.

Ino's silky fair tresses lay spread out on the floor. Ino picked up some of her hair from the ground with her right hand and hugged them, "No-No-No!"

This couldn't be. After everything...

"Go back to the bitch if you really think 'Sasuke-kun belongs with Sakura'," she mimicked her voice, "after all a whore like you belongs with one like yourself."

Kin walked away, her heels making clicking sound against the floor, her minions following her suite.

Ino looked at their retreating figures. The pain in her left hand was overwhelming. Silent tears fell from her eyes. But the pain in her heart was even more overpowering.

"What a drag."

Shikamaru stood behind Ino's sitting figure in the middle of the corridor. He looked down at her. She was in a bad state. He bit his lips, he had anticipated something suicidal like this on Ino's part. That's why he had come to check on her. Looks like he was right.

She had been crying, he could tell. Heck, anyone could tell. He sighed, he wondered if he said anything too harsh earlier. He couldn't tell whether she noticed him.

At least everything was clear now, he had been right. Jealous Ino. Sasuke. Fan-girls. Kin. Sakura hurt. It all made sense.

Shikamaru looked down at Ino, silent tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes still and lifeless and unblinking. Her make-up running wild, clothes tattered and torn. He sighed, women were all troublesome.

Then suddenly Ino made a move that even the Nara genius was shocked to see.

She hugged his legs.

Her tears instantly drenching his pants.

Shikamaru watched as she broke into hysterical sobs while he stood there being leg- hugged by her.

This has been going on too long, Shikamaru decided as he stooped low crashing her head into his chest.

"Ino... that's enough."

"Fo-forehead..."

Then Ino passed out in Shikamaru's embrace.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

"_**Forehead..."**_

Sakura jerked up, surprising everyone in the room.

She looked around.

Naruto.

Tsunade.

Shizune.

Tenten.

Neji.

Hinata.

"Sasuke..." his name escaped her mouth subconsciously.

Everyone was there surrounding her.

Sasuke moved to her side in a flash. She looked into his eyes.

Onyx clashed with emerald.

She gulped, "Ino... where is she?"

"Shikamaru..."

Sasuke was interrupted.

Because as if on cue Shikamaru walked in with a passed out Yamanaka Ino in his arms.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

**Tbc**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, to those who only read (mou, next time try to review okay?), to those numerous people who have favorited and alerted this story, thanku! **

**I'm really frustrated 'cuz have any of u watched the latest Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing? WTF? I still can't believe it... :'(**

**Remember more reviews= quicker updates**


	11. Promises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Why do even bother to ask?

**Konoha Hell High School**

**by Princesella**

_**Chapter 11: Promises**_

Sakura rose from her bed immediately ignoring the others protests. Sasuke didn't protest instead helped her up, she gave a small smile of gratitude at his direction.

Turning to Shikamaru she demanded, "What happened to her?"

The Nara was frowning, "Troublesome woman got herself into trouble."

Sakura remembered everything that had happened previously, between Ino and her. And she didn't honestly feel cordial towards her for that, still she said.

"Answer the damn question."

Everyone stood still, ears perked up for Shikamaru's answer.

Hinata and Tenten ran towards Ino, worried for their friend. Sakura restrained herself from doing so.

Shikamaru laid her down on the bed previously Sakura's, upon the other girls' request. With Ino on bed Shikamaru stood up straight. He looked directly at Sakura.

"We have to talk... let's go."

Naruto yelled, "Why do you need to go out? You can say whatever you want here!"

"Sakura isn't capable of going anywhere, Nara," Neji said monotonously.

Shikamaru sighed looking at Sakura, "It's not my secret to give out... troublesome."

Sakura stared deep into his dark eyes.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

Sasuke made a move to walk beside Sakura supporting her.

Shikamaru signaled him not to and said, "I'll help her," while taking Sakura's hands off Sasuke's shoulder and hanging it over his shoulder.

Sasuke glared but the lazy genius took no notice of it. Sakura whispered, "It's ok."

The pair left the hospital room, Shikamaru supporting Sakura who was limping slightly.

Sasuke watched their retreating back.

'They are nothing more than friends,' he assured to himself, but still the two of them together didn't stop bugging him

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

As soon as they were out of the others earshot Sakura stopped and removed her hands from her friend's shoulder, instead holding the wall for support. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"So... You know it was Ino, don't you?"

Sakura was not dumb. The moment Shikamaru wanted to talk she knew something was off. When he didn't respond she asked again,

"It was Kin."

She stated more than asked him.

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head, "Yes... it was Kin. Kin and her," he jerked his head towards the hospital at his back.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe this was all a kind of nightmare, but she knew it was different. This was reality. She exhaled closing her eyes.

"This was not supposed to happen."

"Ironic... it is truly troublesome," Shikamaru leaned against the wall opposite to her.

"...I feel lost. She was my best-friend! How could she do this to me? I can't just believe it," the pinkette admitted.

"..." Shikamaru stayed silent waiting for the girl to let out everything.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sakura yelled, frustrated.

"She regretted, you know?" it made her look up at him, "She confronted Kin and..." he trailed off.

Sakura tried hard to hold in the tears that forced to spill out any moment.

"They cut off her hair... she loved her hair a lot didn't she?" Shikamaru inquired the pinkette and then continued,

"She was terrified... she was frightened of being inferior to you. When Sasuke took notice of you she was insecure, jealous and everything along those lines. But lastly she regretted. She regretted ever hurting you. She acknowledged that she was inferior to you..."

He was cut across by Sakura who yelled angrily, "Stop saying that! Stop saying she's inferior to me!"

Shikamaru was shocked.

"Because she's not inferior to me or anyone, alright! She's Ino and I am Sakura; not inferior or superior to anyone, get it?"

Shikamaru shook his head smirking, "Troublesome women."

Sakura huffed and stomped away leaving Shikamaru to smile at himself.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

"Stupid lazy-ass," Sakura swore angrily as she walked in the infirmary room.

Everyone looked up.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

Sakura yelled, "WHAT?"

"You obviously seem to be in a bad mood," Tsunade pointed out.

"..." Sakura began to apologize profusely.

Tsunade sighed, "That's enough, Sakura-chan."

"Forgive me!" Sakura finished her apologizes.

"Okay Sakura remain here along with Sasuke. The others," she paused glaring, "HOW DARE YOU BUNK CLASSES! GET BACK BRATS!"

Naruto yelled back, "WHAT! WHY DOES TEME GET TO SATY WITH SAKURA-CHAN AND I DON'T?"

BAM!

"Naruto-kun!" squealed Hinata running towards the punched-though-the-wall-Naruto.

Sakura noticed Ino was no longer in the room.

As everyone filtered out of the room, Naruto being dragged by Hinata, earning the unconscious blonde death glares from Neji, Tsunade signaled the remaining pair to be seated.

"Yamanaka confessed everything to us...," to which she earned a sharp look from Sakura, "and I truly understand if you don't want to talk to her..." she tailed off.

Sakura rose from her seat on the hospital bed and demanded, "Where is she?"

"Sakura.." warned Sasuke.

Her nostril flared as she repeated, "Where is she?"

Tsunade took in the pinkette's appearance. She could see the fire glowing emerald eye which held strong determination.

"I see... Room no. 101, Bed 27, Shizune is tending to her."

Almost instantly she flew out of the room. Sighing she directed her words towards the Uchiha.

"Please go after her, she's still in no condition to overreact."

To which Sasuke would gladly have complied without being asked to.

"I keep telling Jiraiya I'm too old for such dramatic brats..." muttered Tsunade, collapsing on the hospital bed.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Sakura burst into room no. 101. Sasuke hot on her heel.

"BITCH! JuST HOW THICK ARE YOU?" she screeched at the Yamanaka Ino who was sitting on the white hospital bed her head hung low.

At the commotion she raised her head, and winced.

"Sakura-chan!" Shizune came in hurrying, "This is a hospital, you can't shout like that!"

Sakura glared at the nurse, "The hell I can! This bitch just stabbed me at the back, turned against me, joined my enemies, almost killed me and made me worried about her!"

"Sakura-chan!" warned the dark haired woman.

"Don't Sakura-chan me Shizune-nee!" she glared at Ino's direction, slightly panting.

"Sakura," came Sasuke's quiet voice, making her calm down instantly.

Then Sakura did something unpredictable.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Ino felt like crying.

She felt horrible.

And the pink haired girl confronting her didn't help with her guilty feeling.

It made her feel worse.

'It's okay if she doesn't forgive me...I mean who would?' she thought bitterly.

With every passing moments her tears was one step closer to penetrating her weak wall of self control.

With every word that flew out of her ex friend's mouth made it hard to pull out an indifferent facade.

But the words were nothing but naked truth.

Proof of what she had become.

'I am nothing but a back-stabbing bitch,' she screamed at herself.

Guilt was beginning to drown her.

"Don't Sakura-chan me, Shizune-nee!" Sakura glared at Ino's direction, slightly panting.

Ino sighed mentally.

'I'm hopeless...'

Then something happened which Yamanaka Ino never in a million years expected.

Sakura was closing in.

Fast.

SLAP!

Ino's face was turned sideways by the force of the slap.

The silence in the room rang.

Ino placed her right palm to cover her tingling cheek.

She slowly looked up at Sakura with wide eyes, which matched the latter's equally widened orbs.

Sakura took a step back... still staring deep into Ino's baby blue eyes.

And then turned in her heels and rushed out of the room.

Ino's eyes lingered where Sakura was standing previously.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Sasuke was a mere observer of the scene. He ran his hands through his inky tresses as he heaved a sigh.

He turned around to chase Sakura, the nurse was now checking up on a still shocked Ino.

"Sas-Sasuke?"

The dry plead of Yamanaka Ino made him pause at the door.

"Lo-look at m-me..."

Sasuke's indifferent onyx eyes shifted back to the blonde girl on the hospital bed. She was trying to get out despite Shizune's protests.

He sighed and made a move to leave.

"No! Pl-please wait!"

She staggered out of the bed, unsteady on her feet. But somehow managed to reach him by the door.

She tugged the back of his shirt feebly.

"Do you want something, Yamanaka?"

Sasuke's voice was cold. He meant it that way for making Sakura suffer.

"Pl-please I really, really love you!"

Sasuke sneered.

"No please! I really do! I love you! I love you! I lo-love you!"

She hugged him from behind.

"Pathetic..."

That was Sasuke's cold response as he shoved her off him, not caring if she hit the floor and rushed out.

'Sakura,' his thought trained solely on a certain pinkette.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Sakura ran off, she couldn't believe herself.

'I hit her...'

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Sasuke found her. In the rooftop, standing leaning against the railing. Sasuke wanted to cheer her up, surprise her.

So he sneaked up on her using his Uchiha super stealthy move. When he was behind her, he covered her eyes with his palms.

Sakura made no noise. No response.

He was surprised by the sudden wetness that hit his hands covering her eyes. He let go of her eyes, and turned her so she would be facing him. She allowed him to without any complaints.

"Sakura? Are you... crying?"

Her eyes were downcast, but the trailing hot liquid was visible on her cheeks. She sniffed and looked up at him with blood-shot eyes and a bitter smile plastered on her face.

"You know... she was my fist friend ever..." her voice was a whisper but was enough for Sasuke to hear.

"I was bullied when I was little... for my pink hair and my abnormally huge forehead...and I tolerated them sometimes getting beaten up..."

She rested her head in Sasuke's chest; she could hear his heart racing. She laughed lightly, like her wasn't.

She continued, "Ino? Ino was the first one ever to stand up against them, the bullies. Ino was actually quite popular and they feared her... that's how we became friends. She was my knight in shinning armor," she smirked bitterly.

**Flashback:**

_Seven years old Sakura lay on the grass, looking up at the sky. It calmed her down. Then she heard someone yell, "Forehead girl!"_

_Sakura sat up straight, there Ino stood in front of her trying to catch hr breath. Sakura exclaimed, "Ino-pig! What happened?"_

_Ino panted out, "Nothing. I just wanted to give you something special."_

_Sakura raised her eyebrows. Ino sat down next to Sakura. She took out a red piece of cloth._

"_This is a very special ribbon. This shows the bond between us, that we are best friends. So I was wondering if you would keep it..."_

_Sakura stared at the ribbon, someone was actually asking her to be her best friend. Sakura slowly raised a shaky arm to take the ribbon from Ino's grasp. _

"_You can keep your bangs off your face with this, I bought red because it contrasts beautifully with your pink hair."_

_Sakura smiled, "Tha-Thank you." She pulled her hair back and tied the ribbon on her hair._

"_You like it?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_I am glad!"_

"_So best friends forever?"_

"_Yes, best friends forever."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Pinky promise!"_

_They joined their pinkies._

_Ino laughed, "Forehead Girl!"_

_Sakura turned red because of the reference to her forehead, "Ino-PIG!"_

_They burst out into laughter. _

End of Flashback

Sasuke looked down at the sad girl in his arms resting against his chest; undoubtedly she could hear his heart's betrayal. But it made him feel warm in his chest.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"The sky is so vast... I wish I were the sky then I could watch over everyone."

Sasuke made no reply.

Sakura shifted now her back pressed against Sasuke's front, so they could both see the sunset.

"It's wonderful, ne?"

"Hn."

It reminded her of the day she met Ino for the first time. Ino saved her from Ami and her gang.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Promise me you won't betray me ever..."

"...I promise."

And then he sealed it fully.

With a kiss.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

**TbC**

**A/N: thanx, thnx, thnx to all my reviewers, favoriters and alerters. :* **

**Hehe, our favorite pair finally kissed! I feel accomplished! ^_^ hmmm, review please? **


	12. Minnie Mouse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Why do even bother to ask?

**Konoha Hell High School**

**by Princesella**

_**Chapter 12: Minnie Mouse**_

Ino walked out of the hospital against Shizune's order and walked in upon two couples.

'Sasuke does belong to Sakura.'

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Sasuke didn't know what made him do it, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

He kissed her.

Just like that.

Sakura's eyes widened at Sasuke's bold action, she looked at him to see he had his eyes closed. Her too fluttered shut.

He nibbled on her lips and then licked her down lips, asking for entrance. Sakura granted him the entrance. It was pure instincts the way her arms tightened around his neck, the way her fingers entangled themselves into his silky dark tresses. Sakura went weak in the knee. If Sasuke hadn't had a strong hold on her, she would have fallen on the ground.

They broke apart for air, both panting.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Her voice was muffled as Sasuke pulled her into another lip lock. This one was better than the last one, Sakura had to admit, Uchiha Sasuke was a great kisser.

It was a soft, tender, gentle; a sweet kiss that made Sakura's inside soar and her legs melt. Sasuke sandwiched her between himself and the railing, his hands on her waist and hers over his shoulder and tangled in his black locks.

"Oi! GET A ROOM!"

They sprang apart.

Both blushing.

They looked down to see a Naruto with a foxy grin plastered over his mouth and his hands over a very blushing and close to fainting Hinata's shoulder. A little far away were Neji and Tenten locked into a glaring contest with electric rays emitting from their eyes, literally. And lastly, an ever-fake-smiling Sai flashing a knowing smile at his brother's direction.

"TEME! YOU ARE BANGING SAKURA-CHAN?"

"Hn."

"WAS THAT A YES?" 

"DOBE SHUT UP!"

"WHAT! YOU CAN SUCK SAKURA-CHAN'S MOUTH AND I CAN'T POINT IT OUT?!"

"Dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BASTARD?"

"You heard me."

"CARE TO REPEAT?" 

"Dobe."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Dobe... stop yelling your head off and blowing the poor Hyuga girl's eardrums off..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU SEE TEME, A CUTE GIRL LIKE HINATA-CHAN LIKES TO HANG AROUND A MAN AS HOT AND COOL AS ME. RIGHT, HINATA-CHAN?" 

"Eeep..."

They all turned to see a limp Hinata in Naruto's arm. And the latter yelling profanities.

"FUCK! HINATA-CHAN! DON'T DIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE TO FACE NEJI-TEME'S WRATH!..."

"OI I'M SERIOUS HINATA-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

"DON'T DIE ON ME...NOOOOOOOOO.."

His wailings continued as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Uzumaki..."Neji's voice was low, dripping with venom.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Naruto ran for his life.

Neji chasing him.

Tenten making faces after the male Hyuga, "BOOO! STUPID LONG HAIRED GAY DUDE!"

Sai on the other hand kneeled beside Hinata on the ground and poked her cheek.

"Hime."

Poke.

"Wake up."

Poke. Poke.

"Stop sleeping."

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Hime..." he trailed off as Sakura shout over-powered his voice,

"OI! LOOK! NARUTO'S BEING RAPED!"

"WHAAAT? LET ME AT THE BITCH!" Hinata was up and healthy.

"OMG! LOOK IT'S THAT BROWN LONG HAIRED WHORE!" Tenten led her on.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and she ran towards the duo at full speed. Realizing what Tenten planned on achieving, Sakura burst out laughing along with the bun girl.

Hinata on the other hand saw red. She didn't bother sneaking up on the brunette raping her love of the life, instead she went full force.

"KYAAAA!"

With a battle cry, Hinata pulled the other girl's hair.

Neji/the other girl responded, "MY HAIR! AAAAAA!"

Hinata loved the sound of the bitch's cries and being the sadistic girl she was, pinned the brunette in a puddle of mud.

"TAKE THAT! YOU FUCKING LOW CLASS SLUT!" Hinata glared.

Neji was covered in mud foot to head, "ARGH! MY HAIR! MY PERFECTLY SEXY HAIRRRRRRRRR!"

"TEACHES YOU RIGHT! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR MY NARUTO-KUN AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME..." Hinata's glare and aura of superiority faltered as she paled, "N-Neji-san?"

She fainted.

Again.

This time on top of the already badly bruised and collapsed Naruto who lay on the ground, eyes unfocused as he pleaded in whisper,

"Please Neji-teme...Hinata-chan..."

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

"Awww!" Sakura giggled, "They look sooooooo KAWAI!"

Sasuke glanced at the entangled mass of orange and purple on the ground.

"Hn," he admitted.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Tenten was enjoying while laughing her guts out as she cheered on Hinata and flashing pictures after pictures. After Hinata and Naruto collapsed, she had to admit they looked the cutest couple ever, she saw Neji coming over to her.

But still she couldn't stop her laughter, instead her fit increased as she saw the mud covered livid Hyuga male up close.

"AHAHAHAHAAAHA! Oh God! Priceless!"

CLICK!

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Give that! Stupid weak woman!"

Tenten tried to hide her phone behind her as she shook with laughter.

"Give it back!" Neji demanded.

"What are you a-asking for?" she asked innocently, her voice shaking with laughter.

"You know what!" Neji death glared.

"But I don't!"

"Tenten... don't make me force you to!" he threatened.

"To do what exactly?" she pouted.

Neji lunged at her knocking her off her feet, both of them crashed on the ground.

"EEEKKK!" that was Tenten.

The phone flew up and went down a few feet away from them.

Just lying there, waiting to be picked up

"J-just give UP!" as he pinned her down with one hand on the grassy field as he struggled to stretch his other hand to get a hold on her phone.

"N-never!" Tenten panted beneath her rival as she rotated herself so her feet would touch the phone. It did and she kicked it away from Neji's hand length.

"BITCH!"

Tenten rolled over now she was pining down the Hyuga. It was hard to do so, she would admit, with his male strength. She gritted her teeth.

"STOP TRYING OVERPPOWERING ME BECAUSE IF YOU CONTINUE SQUIRMING YOU OBVIOUSLY GONNA GET ME DOWN! YOU SICK BASTARD!" she burst out.

"...Hn, proof that woman are weak... you are weak," he struggled more and successfully throwing her off him.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!"

Neji wasted no time as he ran towards the phone.

Tenten saw it and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!" as she pulled his sticky muddy hair with all her strength.

"MY HAIR! BITCH FUCKING LET GOOOO!"

"NO DAMN WAY!"

"YOU ARE WEAK! STUPID WEAK WOMAN!"

Her eyes narrowed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"WEAK! YOU'RE WEAK," he spat out.

Tenten's eyes flashed, "If I was weak I wouldn't be able to do..."

She kicked him.

Where the sun doesn't shine.

"THIS! YOU BASTARD!"

Neji collapsed in pain as Tenten ran towards her phone. How dare he call her weak! Girls are as powerful as boys! CHA!

She picked up her brutally wounded phone and she cradled it in her chest speaking to it softly, "Oh baby! Please don't die! Stay with me!"

"BOO!"

"EEEEEEEKKKKK!"

"Got you," Neji had sneaked up on her, being recovering from her blow to his precious region.

Tenten ran away, getting out of his hand length she struck out her tongue at him.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Is that a challenge...?"

"You bet!"

They ran as if their lives depended on it.

Tenten was exhausted beyond belief when at last Neji caught up to her. She tried to move but her legs just refused to.

"Move! MOVE DAMNIT!" she yelled at her legs.

Neji was closing in.

She panicked.

Neji came nearer.

She looked around.

With the damned sexy smirk of victory on his most delicious lips of his.

She tore her eyes off his lips and spotted a fountain.

He reached her and made a move to snatch the phone out of her grip.

She threw it.

His smirk faltered as the device flew up in the air.

She smirked.

It hit the fountain waters.

Score.

Then why was Neji smirking that god damned sexy smirk?

"I win," he winked at her.

"H-huh?" Tenten was lost.

"You lost... minnie mouse," he smirked at her.

"Heh!... DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"But you look like it," he countered.

"NO I DON'T LOOK LIKE SOME KID'S DISNEY CHARECTER!"

"Get a mirror," he scoffed.

"SHUT UP! COLD HEARTED BASTARD!"

"Well excuse me for being cool."

"Oh! Seesh you are well excused... WAIT!"

She looked over at the fountain.

"O-oh!" she stammered confused.

He smirked, waiting for her slow mind to catch up. He could literally see the clog works of her brain creaking as they rolled.

"I didn't! I didn't! Did I?" she asked him for assurance.

He just smirked.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! NOOOOOO!"

She rushed to the fountain and jumped in splashing the water all around, getting her clothes wet as she searched for the lost device.

"Give up, it's probably busted," he drawled.

She glared at him.

"What? Don't blame me, you did it."

"YOU made me!"

"Oh please stop blaming me for you panicking mind."

"I did NOT panic!"

"Hn."

"I say I did not panic!"

"Hn."

"Damnit don't hn me!"

"Hn."

"GAH!"

...

...

"So you want to get out of the water or if you don't want to," he took off his shirt and pants smirking, "I don't mind joining in."

Tenten blushed as she yelled, "P-PERVERT!"

He smirked, "You know you like it," and got into the waters in nothing but boxers.

She covered her chest with her hands as she backed out in the water while Neji approached her.

"Oi! Seriously back off!"

He kept coming.

"N-Neji? You are creeping me out!"

"Am I now?"

She felt her back hit the fountain's rim.

He smirked.

She gulped.

He reached her, pinning her with his hands on either side of the wall of the fountain.

"S-Stop," she pleaded.

He smirked, lowering his head to the point where her warm breathe tickled his face.

"You win, okay?" she admitted.

Neji lowered his head some more, why was she being so easy?

"P-plea-please!"

Her yell echoed throughout the empty area, as she shut her eyes in fright.

...

She opened her eyes to see Neji a good distance away, staring deep into her eyes as if asking her what was her problem.

"None of your business," she mumbled out hurriedly as she swam over to the rim. At least not yet.

Neji didn't say anything, just comforted her, "It's okay...minnie-chan."

She didn't complain.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Sakura glanced at her watch worriedly. It was already over sunset.

"Where the heck are they?"

She was pacing up and down the roof. They had never got down enjoying their friends scene from above.

"Hn."

"Don't just hn me!" she snapped.

Obviously she was worried sick.

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura clam down, Hyuga can take care of Tenten."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Uchiha! That's my friends who are missing..."

After Tenten and Neji, Sai had disappeared as well. Naruto and Hinata were still sprawled out where they can keep an eye on them.

A cough turned their attention towards the door.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

**TbC**

**A/N: There you go! Some NejiTen fluff and some minor NaruHina! Hope you enjoyed, this is my first time at some other pair than SasuSaku. Tell me your opinions!**


	13. Teenage Dream

**Konoha Hell High School**

_**Chapter 13: Teenage Dream**_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Forehead girl," Ino gripped the railing for support.

"..." Sakura was in a loss for words.

"Y-You win..." Ino shivered in the cold night breeze.

Sakura just stared at the blonde.

"You won it, Sasuke I mean," She looked at the said boy, "so... congratulations."

Sasuke raised a brow.

Ino smiled bitterly, "You don't need to hide it... I saw you earlier... you know kissing," she said bitterly.

"It..." Sakura herself wasn't sure what it was, what that kiss meant, "was nothing..."

"No No," Ino shook her head, "You don't need to make me feel good. It's okay with me that you are now," she indicated with her hands, "together."

Sakura sighed, "Look Ino we have nothing going on..."

"Don't lie!" Ino now glared, "I said it's okay if you are together so no hard feelings. So stop lying."

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Sasuke felt disappointed. Because Sakura had declined Ino's accusation?

As her words carved themselves on his mind, he felt his chest tighten. Did this all really mean nothing? The kiss... Sasuke wondered why he kissed her in the first place, not that he regretted it. But Sakura clearly did.

He looked at her and the blonde facing off each other. He was irritated at Ino for her continuous attempt to get his attention and he was more then angry at her for hurting Sakura. His hands clenched as he glared at the Yamanaka, his guard up in case she tried anything on Sakura again.

Sakura's temper rose as did her voice, "You think I'm lying to make you feel better? Well, newsflash pig that's not happening. Sasuke," she pointed at him, "and me," she pointed to herself, "are not together."

Sasuke's heart clenched again, the pain becoming unbearable. Did she not want him? But no, he was every girls' dream... why wouldn't she want him?

Ino's response was bold, "So you are telling that this is all in my head? That I'm imagining things?"

The pinkette averted her eyes and then closing her eyes she sighed, "Yes, this is all in your head, you see things that are happening and imagine them as you wish to see it like. Messing up everything!"

Ino remained silent for a moment then sighed,

"You are probably right forehead girl, I am probably screwed in the head or why else would I doubt my best friend?" she looked down, "I came to say sorry forehead. I was being selfish and mean... but I realized something. You two, Sasuke and Sakura, belong with each other."

Sasuke wondered if she truly believed her words. Even if she didn't, he wanted to. Sasuke and Sakura belong to each other... it sounded nice to his ears.

Ino took some shaky steps backwards.

"Please forgive me," she closed her eyes.

Sakura blinked.

Sasuke frowned.

Ino wasn't going to do what they were thinking she would do, right?

The pinkette and Uchiha exchanged glances.

"NO! PIG!"

But Ino was already falling off the roof of Konoha High School.

Sakura's terrified scream rang throughout the school premises.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

"Am I dead?" Ino opened her eyes to meet onyx ones.

"Beautiful, why did you jump off the roof?"

She stared deep into Uchiha Sai's black pools, mesmerized by its depth. She opened her mouth but no sound escaped her dry lips.

"Were you trying to commit suicide?"

She took in that she was snuggled into Sai's welcoming warm arms. He caught her. Saved her.

Tears gushed out of her eyes.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Shikamaru heaved a troubled sigh obscured by the shadow cast by a pillar.

Thanks God, Sai caught her.

He lit a cigarette.

What was that woman thinking trying a suicide attempt?

"Troublesome..."

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Sakura rushed down the stairs, jumping two or three steps at once, and Sasuke close behind her. Her heart was hammering in her chest in a dreadful manner.

Five steps...

Four steps...

Three steps...

Two steps...

One step...

Sasuke and Sakura burst out in the Konoha grounds lit by the moon light, both panting heavily.

Sakura's panicking eyes darted around in the dark, she took a hesitant step forwards and called out in the night.

"I-Ino?" her voice shook with dread.

They strained their ears to pick up any kind of response, but none came.

The pinkette's eyes widened in apprehension as she sobbed out, "N-No! No! INO!"

Sakura's sobbed out scream rang out in the excruciating silence. It seemed like everything around them froze.

Sakura refused to believe it, though reality came crashing on her.

"Saku-Sakura?"

The voice was weak and trembling.

For a moment the pink haired teenager thought that she had misheard.

Or how could a dead Ino call out her name?

"Open you eyes," Sasuke's voice was hushed in her ear, but it was enough to wake her from her daze.

"Huh?"

Sasuke was standing in front of her, his mouth curved into a slight smirk, "Look around."

Sakura did as he asked.

"Ugly," Sai greeted her as he helped Ino out of his arms, her hands around his shoulder now to support herself.

To Sakura, Sai seemed to be an indistinct piece of element because there was Ino.

Standing.

Breathing.

Alive.

"Oh God!" Sakura staggered as she enveloped Ino into a hug, tears cascading her cheeks.

Ino remained silent.

"God! Oh God! Why are you such an idiot?! Do you really think I hate you? Are you that thick? Bitch you may have walked out on me and done those bitchy things to me but," Sakura sniffed, "you are still my friend. Don't you understand? I'm Sakura and you are Ino. I'm not Ino you are not Sakura. We are different, not superior or inferior to anyone! We are ourselves! So stop confusing yourself up and making stupid things up damnit!"

Sakura exploded into sobs. Her knees wobbled and they both slid down on the ground. Each clutching on one another for their life, sobs racking both their bodies.

"Thanks..." Ino whispered quietly, she couldn't say anything more than that. She closed her eyes in the warmth she felt in her friend's arms.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

The Uchiha twins just stood there, giving the two best friends all the time that they needed.

They exchanged glances, smirks marring their beautiful faces.

"So? Bro you got any calls from Itachi?" Sai inquired.

"Hn," Sasuke confirmed.

"Did he tell you?"

"Hn."

"It'll be exciting to see their faces when they meet ugly."

"Hn."

Sai took his eyes off the girls and looked straight at his brother, "You do plan to introduce her, right?"

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the pinkette as he remained silent.

Sai sighed.

"You better think of an excuse soon."

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Sakura and Ino finally calmed down, the tears and sobs ceased. But they remained in each others embrace, breathing in and out.

Finally Sakura moved, and fell back on the grass while Ino looked at her questionably.

Sakura smiled encouragingly.

Ino fell back too.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on,"

Sakura's voice startled the dazed off Sasuke.

"You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong."

To him it sounded angelic; it almost made his breath hitch.

"I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."

Sai smirked at Sasuke's reaction. The paler Uchiha turned his gaze at the beautiful blonde sprawled on the ground as her voice joined in.

"Before you met me, I was a wreck..."

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Ino and Sakura sang along.

"But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back..."

They looked at each other, baby blue locking on emerald green.

"I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight..."

They both grinned.

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight..."

Their hands entwined.

For one split second they went back in the past, as reminiscences flashed.

"_**So best friends forever?"**_

"_**Yes, best friends forever."**_

"_**Promise, pig?"**_

"_**Pinky promise forehead!"**_

_**They joined their pinkies.**_

_**Ino laughed, "Forehead Girl!"**_

_**Sakura turned red, "Ino-PIG!"**_

_**They burst into laughter.**_

As a nauseous feeling hit them they both unlocked their eyes and stared at the sky. Thousands of tiny blinking shining stars flashed back at them.

"Pig..."

"Forehead..."

"You look ugly with short hair, pig."

"But you look beautiful."

A content smile reached both their lips as slumber descended upon their eyes.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

Tsunade leaned against the railing of the school's roof.

She took a gulp of sake from the bottle in her hand.

She looked down at Naruto lying on the ground with a collapsed Hinata on top of him, sleeping peacefully.

Some few yards away Sakura and Ino slept contently, with the two Uchihas crossed the grounds and sat on either side of the girls like their guardian angel.

Near the fountain, leaning against the cherry blossom tree, Neji and Tenten slept with Tenten's head lying on Neji's shoulder.

"Teenagers..." Tsunade took another sip of sake.

**xxxxxsXsxxxxx**

**Tbc**

**A/N: Oh, yes, it's Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. The chapter name is inspired by the song. **


	14. Jealousy, a green-eyed monster

**Konoha Hell High School**

_**Chapter 14: Jealousy, the Green-Eyed Monster **_

**A MONTH LATER**

"Sssstudentssss time to turn in your team project..." Orochimaru hissed, his eyes glued on Sasuke's direction.

A hustle broke out in the class room as the students tried to consult other groups on their assignment.

Among all these Sakura sat gawking.

Sasuke seemed unfazed by the news.

She turned around to him with narrowed eyes, "You didn't forget about it I know it! Why didn't you remind me?" She hissed at him.

Sasuke shrugged.

This made Sakura's temper flare and she poked his chest, "You listen here Uchiha! You may be able to flirt your way out of this with snake-sensei but I, on the other hand don't attract snake pedophiles! You hear me?"

"Hn."

"Don't hn me you little teme!"

"Hurry up!" Kabuto (Orochimaru's assistant) called out, waiting for everyone to turn in their papers, while Orochimaru left the class for some reason or other.

"Look I'll tell this straight. You can flirt with Orochimaru to get off the hook! But my grade's are at stake here, do you understand? I can't just flirt...are you listening?"

And he looked out of the window.

Just like that.

Sakura burned with hatred towards the Uchiha.

"How dare you..." she fumed, only to be interrupted by Kabuto.

"Haruno where is your assignment?" he called out.

Sakura cursed as she stood up and bowed.

"Sorry, Kabuto-sensei..."

"You were teamed with Sasuke-kun, right?" he inquired earning Sakura death glares from the Sasuke fan-club.

"Yeah..." Sakura's reply was hesitant.

"So what's you problem?"

Sakura remained silent.

Kabuto was now walking towards her, he reached her desk.

Sakura sweated.

"Yes?"

Damn, he was persistent.

"Uh..."

'Damn, why does Sasuke only get to manipulate Orochimaru? I wish I could too... wait did I just think of flirting with Oro? Ewww!' she inwardly shook her head, 'I can't flirt my way out...wait unless this is Kabuto...'

A sly smile tugged on Sakura's lips as she leaned in...

...

...

"Kabuto-kun," she purred.

Sasuke was bored and didn't feel like paying any attention to the class.

He vaguely heard Sakura complain something about a project.

His mind was occupied with something else.

"Kabuto-kun," Sakura's devious voice snapped him back to reality.

He glared.

Sakura was leaning against Kabuto as she dragged her finger in a circular motion on Kabuto's chest.

"Kabuto-kun," she purred again, setting Sasuke's blood to boil.

She was now looking at the white haired teacher, captivating him with her beautiful, striking eyes.

Sasuke could see Kabuto's smirk and his pleasure and that made him angrier.

Sakura pressed her boobs against the four-eyed man, making Sasuke death glare at said teacher.

She bit her plump lips...

...

...

Sasuke had never been as angry as he was then. Had it been another girl he wouldn't have minded, heck even if it was Sakura he wouldn't mind as long as he was the one she played with.

Abruptly he stood up, kicking the desk off its feet he stormed off, on the way shoving Kabuto roughly with his shoulders.

Coolly.

But madly.

His insides were on fire, he felt like punching the day lights out of Kabuto. His fists clenched and then he was out of the room, a gush of wind slammed shut the door.

If Sasuke hadn't done what he did, Sakura would have done so.

Kicking off her chair she stormed off, also kicking Kabuto in a certain area while doing so.

The door slammed shut for the second time that day. Harder than Sasuke's had. And everyone was left watching the crouching Kabuto.

'Poor sensei,' they all thought.

Sasuke bumped into Shikamaru.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru greeted, "Wass up, man?"

Sasuke slowed his pace but the frown remained etched on his face.

Receiving no reply, Shikamaru said, "Let me guess it's your troublesome woman?"

"Hn."

"What happened Uchiha? You look like either Kabuto or Orochimaru had assaulted Sakura..."

Sasuke breathed out fire, figuratively.

Shikamaru raised a brow to which Sasuke grounded out, "The mother fucker Kabuto groped her! Fucking groped her!"

The lazy ass guessed there was more to it than just groping.

"And?"

The Uchiha prodigy sighed, "She was trying to make me... jealous."

Shikamaru couldn't help smirking as he mused, it worked. Despite knowing the effect he still questioned the Uchiha,

"And did it work?"

Sasuke entered the cafeteria with Sai in tow.

Naruto, seeing his two friends approaching, put out a foxy grin as he waved in their direction and yelled,

"OI! Sasuke-teme! Sai-teme! Over here!"

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru who were sitting in the same table looked at the approaching brothers.

But the Uchiha prodigies didn't spare them anything more than a single glance as they crossed their way towards another table and slipped in beside two girls who instantly attached themselves to the boys' arms.

That hit a nerve in Naruto, "Oi! Don't you DARE IGNORE ME!"

Shikamaru sighed in irritation, "Troublesome..."

Neji raised a fine brow at the lazy genius.

The Hyuga'a unspoken question was answered by Shikamaru's vague explanation, "Uchiha is trying something troublesome..."

Neji didn't pursue the subject.

Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped.

While Naruto kept shouting profanities at the Uchihas' direction.

Hinata shyly asked Shikamaru, "Ano... doesn't Sasuke-san l-like Sakura-chan?"

Shikamaru just said, "Troublesome."

But the question had hit Naruto's attention as he half-shouted, "YES! Definitely! The teme LIKES Sakura-chan! He does! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

Tenten was the first, "What do you mean?"

Naruto informed enthusiastically, "He gives Sakura-chan those lovey dovey looks! I saw it with my two own eyes! BELIEVE IT! I would even have the picture if it weren't for Sakura-chan's dad to take it away!" He pouted.

Hinata nearly fainted at his cuteness.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Sasuke's direction who was looking at the cafeteria door ignoring the clingy fan girl in his hands, "No man is ideal enough for Sakura, absolutely not Uchiha!" she squeezed the juice pack in her hands making all the juice spill over.

"Uh... S-Shikamaru-san? Why are Uchiha-sans with f-fan-girls? I thought th-they didn't like th-those particular type o-of girls?"

That was Hinata.

Everyone thought over Hinata's question and as it finally registered in their brain they looked at the Nara curiously, expectantly.

"What? Why me?"

Tenten rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? You are the genius here!"

"Where are Ino and Sakura?" he asked, ignoring the question.

As if on cue the cafeteria doors slug open as the pinkette waltzed in with her best-friend. Naruto forgetting about the Uchiha's betrayal again put on a grin and bobbed up and down as he waved and called on to the two girls.

"SAKURA-CHAN! INO-CHAN! Over HERE!"

As the two girls neared their table they caught fragments of their conversation.

"Like seriously?" Ino asked with an unbelievable expression on her face.

"You think I'm making it up?" Sakura demanded. It didn't take everyone to have as Nara super brain to figure out she was angry.

"Nah...Like I never thought Kabuto was capable of doing something like that. I mean come on, for first it's like general knowledge that he's gay for Orochimaru!"

Sakura made a disgusted face, "Yeah now we know he is bisexual but that doesn't do any good!"

Ino laughed, "Are you kidding? Do you know what this means?"

The pinkette was annoyed, "Well, aside the fact that I've been sexually abused by a supposedly-gay-teacher? IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Ino grinned deviously, "No it doesn't mean nothing! It could be the beginning of a forbidden love!"

With a horrified expression Sakura looked at Ino, "..."

Ino continued dreamily, "A groping incident could lead to a love story for all we know. It'll be a total soap with Kabuto being the hero and you the heroine and Orochimaru the side heroin where he fights with underhanded tricks to win over Kabuto's heart. But finally your love for each other will kick Oro's ass! Then you get married and live happily ever after!" 

"..."

"What do you think forehead? Isn't it the perfect forbidden love story? Teacher and student!"

Ino looked around to see Sakura's green disgusted and appalled face. She looked at the others and asked, oblivious, "What?"

Sakura had recovered from her mangled imagination of what Ino has been saying, "Ino, keep your imagination to yourself! It's BAD FOR OTHERS' HEALTH!"

"Geez, excuse me for having a creative mind's eye!"

"You call that creative? Seriously?"

"Of course! At least it's not a huge empty wasteland like your forehead!"

"Keep my perfectly sized forehead out of this!"

"Don't insult my awesome imagination power!"

Sakura snorted, "It's not as awesome as you like to think... more like creepy."

"Are you calling me nuts?"

Sakura shrugged, "If you put it that way...I guess!"

"Why you billboard brow!"

Then Ino's eyes locked on.

Sakura frowned.

Ino was staring at something else than Sakura, as her face changed colors.

Red, pink, blue, purple, green.

That was all the warning everyone got before hell broke out.

Sasuke was getting itchy by every passing second. He almost regretted agreeing to the Nara's plan. He inwardly cursed his friend and his brain.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He winced at the pitch of the voice. Seriously, this bitch was starting to piss him off. Why did she need to screech when he was sitting just beside her? And in his ear, mind you!

"Hn." Uchihas keep their cool.

"Sasuke-kun! Look at me!" She screeched AGAIN.

Sasuke winced yet again as he looked down at the girl. He thought it was the end of his eye sight. Literally.

Even if the extra revealing clothes spared his eye sight he would go blind by her ugliness. And deaf because of her voice.

Sasuke glanced at the cafeteria doors yet again, this time very agitated and impatient.

He ignored the fan girl's squeals, blabber and other inappropriate gestures.

Uchihas keep their control, he reminded himself as he waited for the certain pinkette's arrival.

Sai didn't remember why he agreed to this. He should have just down right refused the plan.

"Sai-kun! You draw right? How about I be your model?" the green haired fan girl winked at him as she pressed her assets harder against his side.

He noticed her body had instantly glued to his the minute he asked her out.

He should have been choosier, instead of asking random girls in the corridor. He doubted it would do any better... every girl was like this when it came to Uchihas.

"How about I pose like this?"

Sai glanced to see her posing in a very inappropriate way, he immediately turned away his eyes.

Instead looked at his brother.

Now he remembered why he agreed to this.

To help Sasuke to get revenge on Sakura for making him jealous.

Sai sweat dropped.

Why Shikamaru settled on this plan, you ask?

An eye for an eye.

So why was Sai there in the middle of the mess, going through the painful experience of spending half an hour with a drooling-glued-to-his-body-clad-in-almost-nothing-woman?

Simple, Sasuke insisted that brothers should stick to each other.

Sai never thought he would hear his brother ever deliver such a cheesy line.

He concluded that Sasuke was desperate.

And he was feeling charitable.

Munificent to the point of intentionally walking into his death.

Now was their plan working so far?

Nope, the target was nowhere to be seen.

Too bad Sasuke couldn't fake his feelings like he could.

He offered a fake smile to his brother's direction. And turned around to find a fainted fan girl.

God, that wasn't even his real smile. He shook his head. At least he wouldn't have to be eaten by the whore as long as she remained passed out. And when she would finally wake up he would flash another fake smile. Bingo, he was officially out of torment.

Sasuke could feel Tenten glare kunai in his back.

Somehow Sai had managed to take out his slut. How he wished he could too.

The doors slung open. Sasuke smirked, finally. Ino and Sakura strode towards the Naruto's table, talking excitedly until they unexpectedly halted and began to bicker with each other. And then Ino's eyes locked on him.

Before Sasuke could blink hell had broken loose.

Sakura turned in time to see Ino rush off towards the table where Sasuke and Sai were sitting with two fan-girls.

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

She prepared to watch Ino knock out the slut clinging to Sasuke's arm. But she was taken aback when Ino did what she did.

SMACK!

...

...

...

Ino strode off, her nose up in the air, leaving behind an Uchiha nursing a red cheek. And a fan girl covered in spaghetti.

...

The whole cafeteria burst out laughing.

...

Sakura giggled, poor Sai.

Sai ran off after a certain blonde. Sasuke watched the scene as it unfolded. He was surprised that Ino was crushing on his brother. Just the other day it was him whom she had a crush on. Probably a blonde issue, he concluded.

A gentle tap on his shoulder made him turn around to see a pouting pinkette.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, were you trying to make me jealous just now?"

Sasuke's wanted to admit to her but somehow he restrained himself from saying anything.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

He smirked, "What makes you so sure?"

Before Sakura could reply the fan girl attached to Sasuke's arm screeched, "Oi! Pinky what makes you think my Sasuke-kun likes you, huh? He would NEVER think about someone like you, let alone try to make you jealous!"

AGAIN.

Uchihas keep their cool.

But as long as there was a limit.

Sasuke stepped forward towards Sakura, but the fan girl didn't let go of his hand.

He looked at the pinkette playfully, tearing her attention from the slut, "Sakura how did you figure that I was trying to make you jealous?"

Everyone around hearing distance gawked, was the Uchiha Sasuke admitting he was trying to make a girl jealous? What has happened to the world?

The fan girl's eyes went wide like saucers.

Sakura read the look in Sasuke's eyes and returned in a flirting tone, "Hmmm, do you really want to know, Sasuke-kuuun?" She deliberately dragged on the 'u'.

This time Sakura took some steps nearer to Sasuke and closed the space between them. Their forehead rested against each other's and their faces were so close that they could feel each others' breath fanning on their face.

Sasuke felt hot all of a sudden. His Adam's apple went dry and he gulped a little to wet his mouth. Sakura's body fit into his body perfectly, like they were built for each other. And her body's softness, oh god.

Uchihas keep their cool, was the only thought that restrained him from jumping her right then, right there.

Sakura's finger traced over his hands; from the shoulder towards the lower arm and halted where the fan girl's hand was glued in. The pinkette smirked and whispered huskily, "Sasuke-kun... let's go somewhere more private..." loud enough for the fan-girl to hear.

With Sasuke's smirk as approval Sakura ripped off the fan-girl's hand off Sasuke's arms with her dominant strength. The space between them closed completely.

All the Sasuke fan girls fainted at the sight.

Sakura and Sasuke broke off the chaste kiss, both laughing.

Trying to control her laughter in vain Sakura said, "Dude let's go, we've some one to help out-"

"You mean Sai and Ino?"

Sakura nodded she was too mesmerized by Sasuke's laughter. It sounded too beautiful.

"You do want them to patch up, right?"

"Hn."

Sakura offered her hand to Sasuke who accepted it and they left the way Sai and Ino had gone.

A little way out of the cafeteria, in a corridor, they found their targets.

Sucking each others mouth.

Sasuke shook his head, "Looks like they don't need help after all."

Sakura giggled, "You were trying to get me jealous."

It wasn't a question from Sakura's part; a mere statement, so Sasuke didn't bother answering.

Sasuke looked at her back. She continued, still looking at the couple making out, "Maybe... maybe if she was not a fan girl, I would have been jealous..."

Sasuke was somewhat taken aback at Sakura's confession. She swirled around, her pink tresses flying in the summer breeze.

"By the way Sasuke-kun? You seriously, seriously thought I was serious with Kabuto?"

Sasuke earlier anger came crashing by; his fists clenched.

"He groped you!"

Sakura threw back her head and laughed, the voice echoing throughout the empty corridor, but not enough to break apart Sai and Ino.

"Yes, and paid for it dearly."

"Kabuto-kun! Let's have sssssome nowww!" Orochimaru whined, mimicking a sexy voice.

Kabuto glanced at the Sanin clad in nothing; only a silk bed cover covering him.

"Er... not tonight Oro-chan..." Kabuto said nervously.

"But why nottttt?"

"I'm sick... yes I'm feeling unwell!" Kabuto excused himself hurriedly.

"But I'll make you feel good!"

Without any warning Orochimaru jumped on the poor white haired guy.

...

...

"Kabu-chan? Why does your weenie feel distorted?"

**The End**

**A/N: Just in case you hadn't noticed the caption, the events in this chapter takes place about a month after chapter 13, so Sakura and Ino had solved their differences. So Ino has gotten herself together... and is with Sai now...**

**Anyways, onto more important things. This chapter is officially the last chapter for KHHS.**

**Firstly, because I started this story years back; and since, I've 'improved' more or less over time, this obviously doesn't seem very polished to me anymore. **

**But I realize that it doesn't have a proper ending like many of the reader may have wanted it to have (I'm guessing that readers want to read about Sasuke and Sakura **_**actually**_** 'getting together' than just reading hints about it). So I've posted up another entirely different story- like a sequel- named "Complicated In More Ways Than Just One". Check it out. **


	15. Notice for sequel

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE REGARDING **_**SEQUEL**_

I've cut KHHS short.

Firstly, because I started it years back; and since, I've 'improved' more or less over time, the story obviously doesn't seem very polished to me anymore. Besides, I'm a little bored with the whole 'high school' plot.

However, boredom isn't enough to make me quit. And I realize that it doesn't have a proper ending like many of the readers may have wanted it to have (I'm guessing that readers want to read about Sasuke and Sakura actually 'getting together' than just reading hints about it).

So I'm continuing the story, and have posted it as a sequel: Complicated in More Ways Than Just One. Now, I know the name sucks, but maybe the story won't; at least I hope so. And it's on you people to decide whether the story is as sucky as its name or not.

The plot will pick up from after a time gap of one year since the events of KHHS. There will be loads of twists and turns. Hopefully you will all find it a good read.

Happy Reading!

**A Little Birdie Tells Me.**


	16. Preview to sequel

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**A/N: **This chapter is basically a preview/ filler from the sequel. The sequel is called 'Complicated In More Ways Than Just One'. I know the name sucks, but check it out if you want. Things heat up more there.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview to 'Complicated In More Ways Than Just One'<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Sakura P.O.V-<strong>

Not long ago, the girls and I were really curious about what that orange book that Kaka-sensei is always reading is really about. We had always assumed those as something along the line of literature.

Guess what? Those orange books which Kakashi-sensei reads are porn! P-O-R-N! Can you believe it? We didn't, when Naruto told us. I mean Kakashi has always been acting the father figure as far as we can remember! So forgive us when we didn't want to hear a word of it. Such was our faith in Kakashi.

That somehow led us into making bets. Naruto challenged us, and you know how Tenten is when it comes to challenges. We should have realized that something was fishy when Neji stepped in and bet on behalf of Naruto. I mean Naruto is Naruto, but Neji wouldn't be stupid enough to gamble $1,000 on a whim! Neji's smirk was probably what ticked Tenten off, which I, for one, totally understand (I'm always on the receiving end of the Uchiha smirk remember?). We gave Tenten are-you-sure looks, because that was like 6 months of her pocket money! But she wouldn't budge, or let us complain.

It was decided right away that it wouldn't be wise for more than two people to go bustling around the school premise after dark. And to uphold impartiality of the bet, it was decided that one would be a girl and the other a boy. But there was a slight problem of who would go. Tenten and Neji were voted off because they were the ones making the bet. Hinata was too much of a goodie-good for us to actually trust her to pull this off. Ino was wearing heels. Sasuke for some reason wasn't present among us, which was a pity because we could have used some of his 'superior' intellect. Well, we could have voted Shikamaru too, but he seemed content dozing off at one corner of the room. SO that left Naruto and me.

Everyone who remained with Neji and Tenten while Naruto and I went snooping into Kakashi's classroom during the night, tells us that they had been glaring the whole time. Ino reckons if looks could kill, the duo would have dropped dead by the time we returned.

Our plan: we had seen Kakashi stowing his book in the top most drawer of his classroom. So it would only take picking two locks; the door and the drawer. The door lock was the easier to pick, or Naruto was an expert in picking locks. I reckon the first, because we never got to test his lock picking intelligence on the drawer lock, which looked much more complex. We were caught.

By Sasuke. Now you may laugh as much as you want, but let me tell you how difficult it is to calm your heart down once it has nearly jumped out of your chest. And the lecture which Naruto and I received from Sasuke didn't make it any better. It required a great deal of effort for me to not retort to it, but I guess the shock of watching Sasuke talk the longest that I've ever heard him, made it slightly easier. But I guess I should have just made him shut up, because his raised voice caught the janitor's attention.

We got all the proof that we needed alright, but at the expense of a night struck inside the class room. We should have just given ourselves away instead of trying to blend into the shadows, because there was no way of getting out once the janitor had slammed the door shut and locked it.

Let me tell you my experiences of getting stuck inside a classroom with the world's two greatest losers.

I discovered that Sasuke would excel in the robbery business as much as in any other straight business.

My cursing vocabulary was notched up a lot in one night's time, which hopefully won't spew out in my English answer papers.

I learnt that Naruto would eat anything named 'ramen'; a cheap but excellently efficient step from Sasuke's brain once Naruto's stomach wouldn't stop whining. I don't think Naruto realized yet (or ever will) that it was cockroaches that we fed him. No comments please. We were desperate.

Sharing a room with Naruto while he slept... that was the first thing I warned Hinata about once I got out of the room. He keeps moaning and wiggling and saying weird stuffs. Let's not forget the-rolling-all-over-the-floor-in-his-sleep-drooling, and that horrible, horrible snoring. Despite Naruto and Hinata being the cutest couple ever, I can't 'aww' nowadays when they are mentioned, because I'm too dismayed imagining Hinata's night life with Naruto.

Sasuke smells unbelievingly good. I can't describe the scent properly but believe me I learnt it by heart in those long five hours we were there. Naruto was snoring which made us unable to go to sleep... and Sasuke is an emo, I couldn't get a word out of him. Guess the lecture was too much for his vocabulary. So what could I do? I smelled him for the rest of the night.

Smelling Sasuke made me discover another reason why Sasuke and I shouldn't be together; I wouldn't be able to go to sleep. How could I? The smell is intoxicating! GAH!

Lastly, I found that one couldn't get bored EVER while staying in a room with Sasuke and Naruto.

Yeah... that's pretty much it.

Now Shikamaru was our knight-in-shinning-amour! Isn't he always? Whatever. We had gotten the proof we needed. Kakashi Hatake was after all, a pervert who reads porn. Oh, how much we regret not realizing that something was off watching Neji's confident smirk in the first place, but how were we supposed to know? He smirks like that all the time. Oh God! That's how poor Tenten lost six months of pocket money.

We did make a little mistake... you see, Shikamaru forgot to lock the classroom door in all his sleeping glory. But as nothing was missing (we left the book inside the drawer after checking it), Kakashi hopefully didn't make much out of it. But we didn't get into any real trouble!

And as to the matter of Kakashi reading porn, well, this is a free country. I guess he can read whatever he want, but really, it was much easier for us to look Kakashi in the eye before we got to know about his reading habits.

So that was one of our many adventures.

* * *

><p>When we tried to video Oro and Kabuto going at it (wink! wink!), it was much more disastrous.<p>

It began somewhat like this: Naruto kept complaining about Kiba's getting-laid-schedule which lead to Sasuke retorting that the blonde was just jealous, which led to a long, humorous brawl that I'm not going to waste my time repeating. But for the general idea, it consisted of one word retorts from Sasuke which took Naruto's whole dictionary of Narutonese to fight back to, like usual. Anyways, that somehow (don't ask me how) led to Orochimaru and his affair with Kabuto.

It was time for another of Naruto's 'great' plans. Hide a camera in Oro's classroom... that was as much as Naruto's intelligence could go. Of course we did that, only with major modifications to the plan. And now, as I suffer through long hours of detention, I admit to myself (not that I'd ever say it out aloud, ever) it would have probably turned out better to follow Naruto's train of brain for once. You see, three people hiding in the light paper ceiling above with a camera was definitely a bad idea.

Because:

Naruto is a mistake in top secret missions. Always.

Naruto along with Sasuke in one mission is a catastrophic dish.

Naruto in hiding is a major failure in plan.

Expecting Naruto to keep still and quiet is another blow to our intelligence.

Ceiling is the worst possible hiding place, especially when it is a paper ceiling. I don't know how the fact that escaped both mine and Sasuke's intact mind! It must be the have-been-hanging-with-Naruto-for-too-long syndrome.

At the end of the day it earned us one month detention. By 'us' I mean Naruto and me. Of course, Sasuke got off. I swear I saw him and Oro go in an isolated room! Hmmm... It's a miracle that Kabuto didn't get jealous. After Sasuke was done pulling his 'strings', I got ready to pull mine on Kabuto... But too bad that the poor bastard kept five arms length away from me. Maybe I had been a tad too harsh on his precious area last year...

"Mou, I was really curious about how it happens, you know," I grumbled as I threw dirty looks at Sasuke's retreating back and could just feel the _smirk_ on his face. GAH!

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme can always give you a detailed description," Naruto said winking at me.

I gasped. How could I forget Sasuke gayness? All this trouble for nothing; we could have just cornered Sasuke in the first place! Scratch that, it so would have never worked out. Seems like I've truly lost my touch; maybe I should stop hanging around with Naruto so much while there's still time. Which of course didn't happen anytime soon; thanks to our curiosity! So my poor, poor brain was stuck with Naruto for one whole month. At least Naruto can TALK! Hmph!

* * *

><p>One of our impossible operations again involved Kakashi, which ended in total disappointment! It happened something like this. By the last week before summer holiday that year, I was kind of forced to tag along with Naruto and Sasuke; the two seemed inseparable.<p>

Ino was off planning a vacation with her mom at Hawaii, for which they would leave as soon as the school was over. It was strictly a mother-daughter bonding time, rendering me from following them. Hinata and Neji were both stuck at some family dinner. Sai had his art classes and was rude enough to tell me to mind my own business when I called him to ask if he wanted to hang out. Shikamaru was sleeping somewhere, I'm sure. And I was stupid enough to forget to call Tenten, which I didn't realize _until_ I was halfway through the dreaded operation.

And that left me out on the streets with the company of Sasuke and Naruto, wandering aimlessly. Naruto had been rather quiet for some time now, and it didn't escape either Sasuke's or my attention. Nor did it fail to make us cringe when he blurted out, "I have a great idea."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he continued doing whatever it was that he was doing on his phone. I looked up from the ground where I've been staring at and looked blankly at Naruto trying my best to discern how much trouble I was inviting along, even by just looking at the blonde then, because he certainly misread my 'shut-up-before-it's-too-late' look as an encouraging one. Naruto slung his arm around both of our shoulder and said, "Guys, I've been thinking-"

"No." Sasuke snapped, not even bothering to let him finish.

Naruto frowned, "I didn't even finish. Will you just listen to me?"

Sasuke looked at him in disdain, "No," and when Naruto opened his mouth to complain, no doubt, he continued, "Because I know nothing that comes out of your head is worth listening to."

"But...But..." Naruto turned around at me and attacked me with the most decent puppy-eyes that he could muster.

I felt myself come apart and at last sighed, "What is it, Naruto?" I tried my best to ignore the glare that Sasuke sent my way.

Naruto didn't even notice how close to death he was, because Sasuke definitely looked like he wanted to kill him, as he asked beaming, "Do you guys want to see IT?"

The Uchiha snapped, "Whatever 'it' may be, the answer is no."

Puzzled and a little bit intrigued by the smell of adventure that I could sense in the blonde's words, I asked, "What 'IT'?"

Naruto whirled around to face us as he now back walked, and beamed, "Isn't it obvious, Kakashi's face! Believe it!"

That sparked my curiosity at once, my head shot up. Sasuke, who was walking with his hand stuffed into his pockets, just grunted and rushed a hand through his tousled dark locks. Without any sign of interest! I mean this was probably the best idea that came out of Naruto's mind in the last sixteen years; HOW on earth could the damn Uchiha just dismiss it as insignificant?

"Dobe, mind your own business."

I rolled my eyes, typical Sasuke telling off his hyper best friend from having some fun once in a while. And no matter how much Naruto and I insisted on it, Sasuke wouldn't budge.

"What's with you and joy killing?" I grumbled at him.

"But, Sasuke-temeeeee! He might even have thick lips and buck teeth!"

I usually don't bring out my best weapon unless it's absolutely necessary. But I was glad that I brought it out, because what our persuasive words couldn't accomplish for the last twenty minutes, my puppy eyes seemed to accomplish that very efficiently. I watched with smug satisfaction as Sasuke's impassive facade began to crack. But the sign of strained interest faded as soon as it had appeared.

"No," Sasuke said stonily.

I gawked at what was a sure victory had somehow just failed. Composed as ever, the Uchiha just sauntered away with his hands tucked into the pockets of his three-quarters pant. That put a dent in my hopes, but Naruto wasn't someone to be dejected so easily. He bounded up to the other boy and tried to convince him. Not knowing what to do, I followed them, kicking leisurely at the pebbles lying on the sidewalk. The feeling of disappointment was quickly sinking in.

I tried to imagine what Kakashi's face might look like. But for some reason even my imagination couldn't unmask the silver haired mysterious man. Oh well...

"Fine."

"What?" Naruto and I asked dumbly, our mouth wide open.

Sasuke walked past us like his new standpoint was no big deal, "Fine."

"YES!" Naruto punched the air. I grinned ear to ear and bounded up to Sasuke in all my excitement.

"You are the best, Sasuke!"

"Hey what about me! I'm the one who came up with the plan in the first place! That's so not fair, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, but I just wisely ignored it waving a dismissive hand at him.

"That hurt, Sakura-chan," the blonde pouted, making me giggle.

"Hn."

Blah. Blah. Blah.

We were going to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand upon Naruto's insistence, where we would make our plan while eating. But we found the soon-to-be-victim of our latest prank a few blocks from our destination. For obvious purposes we were keen to avoid Kakashi as much as possible, lest he finds something suspicious in our behavior. But Sasuke had other ideas; he invited the man along.

I tried to catch Sasuke's eyes but he wouldn't look at me in the eye. I caught up just in time to place a hand over Naruto's mouth which had just been opening, before he spilled out anything crucial.

"Sasuke has a plan," I whispered in the blonde's ear. He just nodded and surprisingly kept his quiet.

As soon as our orders arrived, Naruto plunged down into it, no doubt, completely forgetting about our original intention. Shaking my head, I looked intently at Kakashi, but he showed no sign of eating.

Sasuke chose his words with care, "You should start eating if you don't want your bowl to go cold."

Kakashi crinkled his sole eye, "Don't worry Sasuke. I like mine cold."

I dug into mine but making sure to keep a cautious eye on the silver haired man. Surely, he couldn't eat without taking off his mask...

"Sakura-chan!" A voice made our heads turn around in surprise.

"Oh, Chouji-san!" I waved and then introduced Sasuke and Naruto to him. Chouji had been in middle school with us before he went to private schooling. When Chouji excused himself, we immediately returned our attention to Kakashi, praying that we hadn't missed anything. Instead we only found an empty bowl in front of Kakashi.

"All done! I must say it was kind of you three to give me a treat for no reason," his eye crinkled at some unvoiced thought, "I think it's time to go now. I'll see you kids around." And he rose and disappeared into the crowd just like that, leaving us too astounded to be flustered about the failure of the perfect opportunity. I could barely believe my eyes.

A loud _thump_ made us look over the counter where a young maid had just slumped over with misty eyes and a dreamy expression at Kakashi's direction.

Sasuke and I looked at each other, "Damn!" We cursed simultaneously.

_BURP._

Eyes twitching, we dangerously rounded onto Naruto, who looked as clueless as ever and gave us a pleasant smile, "What did I miss guys?"

Sasuke glared and shoved Naruto's head down in a bowl of ramen while I just face palmed. This was stupid.

Then the idea hit me, "Eureka!" The onlookers went silent at my outburst and looked at me weirdly. I realized that I'd shouted. Flashing everyone a sheepish smile, I rose to my feet and pulled the boys along with me. Sasuke and Naruto (who looked ridiculous with all the gravy smeared across his face and hair) both looked at me expectantly. I beckoned them closer so that no one else could overhear my plan.

Somehow we found Kakashi in the dispersing crowd, and offered him our second invitation to the hot spring; I figured that Kakashi would have no choice but to discard his mask in the spring. Kakashi gave us a suspicious look, as if to ask 'why are you guys feeling so generous all of a sudden?'

I hurriedly tried to cover up, "Um, sensei, see how careless Naruto was to spew ramen all over himself," Naruto who looked like he was about to complain, which undoubtedly would have blew our plan right off, was thankfully silenced by the dirty glares that Sasuke and I sent his way, promising certain painful death if he dared say a word. "Well, we are headed to the hot springs, and frankly, you looked like you could do with some relaxation yourself." I lied through my teeth, praying to Kami that I sounded as truthful as it was possible.

After a moment of regarding us carefully, Kakashi's eye broke into the familiar crinkle, "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

He agreed! He freaking agreed!

As Kakashi took the lead, the three of us stood there for a second looking at each other with equally astounded expressions and our luck, before following the silver haired man.

But as soon as we arrived at the hot springs, the greatest flaw of my master plan was immediately revealed. My own plan had put me in the blind position. Securing a towel around me, I looked around carefully at the fence separating the women spa from the men, trying to find some kind of hole to look through to the other side... I was almost giving up when I found one tiny hole; it would have to do. Making sure that no one was paying attention, I got to work. For a minute I felt like a peeper, but didn't have time to dwell on the thought as I spied Sasuke and Naruto already in the water, waiting for Kakashi. The silver haired teacher had taken off his clothes and was just wearing a towel around his waist, and Sakura couldn't help notice the abs.

'Hmm, hot,' I caught myself thinking, and had to chastise myself when I realized _who_ I had been checking out, 'He's my teacher, damnit!'

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes seemed to be glued to Kakashi's every movement; it was a miracle how he hadn't smelled anything wrong by now. I bit my lips in anticipation as Kakashi reached out to take off his mask...

'Go on!' My mind screamed in encouragement. And just as he pulled it off, a horde of people came into the line of my vision and by the time the crowd cleared, Kakashi already had a towel wrapped around his lower face. A glance at my friends told me their curiosity was as disappointed as mine. Frustrated, I stomped over to the water area and tried to not think about the whole thing, and instead, relax in the hot spa... I'd even drifted into a somewhat peaceful meditation, when a dripping Naruto burst into the women's spa.

"Sakura-chan, change of plan!"

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAA!"

"PERVERT!"

And Sasuke and I had to practically drag an injured Naruto away from there. A few of the shoes directed at Naruto had hit us too. Sasuke cursed the blonde all the way. I was all too fed up to even curse.

Somehow we found Kakashi leaning against a lamppost a fair distance away from the hot spring, with his ever present orange book in hand. What hit his mind I don't know, but Naruto, in his delirious state of mind, jumped upon Kakashi with all the force he could muster. Taken by surprise Kakashi toppled over with Naruto above.

Sasuke and I ran forward to pull them apart, and had just reached them when slowly we witnessed the mask coming off Kakashi's face.

...

...

...

Sasuke and I both sweat dropped.

Beneath the mask was...

"Another mask?!" Naruto shrieked, horrified.

Kakashi rose to his feet, brushing the dust off his clothes, and then crinkled his eye noticing Sasuke and me rooted to the spot.

"Well... look underneath the underneath," he simply intoned before turning around and walking away, his hand raised in a sign of dismissal.

That's how Kakashi's face remains a mystery to us to this day, and Naruto became widely acknowledged as a pervert among most of the women in Konoha, of course, only second to Jiraiya-san.

Oh the joys of being teenagers!

Cring! Cring! My phone vibrated. I snapped it open.

"Oh it's my facebook notification..." I trailed off.

Naruto, by now, had come to stand on my other side.

"Sakura-chan, how come Neji-teme and Tenten are sucking each other's face off?"

"...Hn?"

Like I said, the joys of being teenagers!

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This is a preview to the sequel. Check it out!

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


End file.
